Only Exception
by HeartxOfxGold
Summary: Modern/High School AU- "You have the perfect life Anna. Perfect family, perfect boyfriend, nice grades, Ms. Popular and captain of the cheerleading squad! You can get anything you want!" Thats what everyone thought and it was true. But, Anna wanted one person that she could never get that disliked her. There was one exception, one person she wanted but couldn't get. Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Second fic and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Now children, settle down, settle down." A young woman said, standing in the front of the classroom as all twenty four pairs of eyes lay onto the teacher and everyone went quiet._

"_Good Morning Class." The young woman said and the rest of the students cheered happily, replying._

"_Good Morning Ms. Ashley!" the little fifth graders looked up at their teacher with pride. They looked up to her as a role model because she treated them all equally and with respect, unlike the other teachers in Arendelle Elementary School._

"_Now class! Today, we have a new student that came all the way from the east coast. Does anybody know where that is?" Ms. Ashley asked the class as a small hand raised up into the air in the front middle row of the classroom, followed by a little girl's voice of 'Oh! Pick me! Pick me!'_

"_Yes, Anna?" Ms. Ashley asked the little girl. The little girl who the whole school knew, probably the whole city in fact. She was the Ms. Popular of the school and probably would be when she grows throughout her teenage years. She was just too likeable. She had bright teal eyes and strawberry blonde hair in two short and loose ponytails as well as tanned skin. She wore a light green t-shirt and little blue shorts. The little girl smiled wide and answered._

"_That's all the way on the other side of the country! Where New York and Florida is!" Anna replied to the teacher._

"_That's right Anna. Now, she's new here and a bit shy, so don't be mean kids because…" Ms. Ashley started and the whole class finished her sentence._

"_Mean kids are bullies, and bullies hurt us." The kids said and Ms. Ashley smiled at her class._

"_That's right! Now, here's your new classmate, Elsa Parker." Ms. Ashley said. A little girl was shown when Ms. Ashley moved aside. She had platinum blonde hair that was in a short braid down her back, pale skin, but wasn't the bad kind of pale like vampire, but the good kind. Her eyes were a bit dark icy blue eyes. Her attire was a simple blue dress that went down to her knees. She looked at everyone in the class with a frightened face, probably had first day nerves and definitely shy._

_Anna looked ahead at the girl with a smile graced onto her lips. A new classmate! That means a new family in this town and another person to get to know! But then, Anna felt a light tap on her shoulder behind her. She swiveled from her seat 180 degrees and saw her friend, Hans, with a devious smile on his face. Hans was a boy, always dressed in a white t-shirt and a white jacket with blue board shorts. He had brown hair that started growing a bit up and out, with his little sideburns._

"_I bet you to go and 'accidentally' trip her when she walks towards the empty seat in the back row." Hans snickered. Anna frowned a bit before saying._

"_But that wouldn't be nice."_

"_Come on Anna! You said you weren't a goodie two shoes after all right? Just try doing this at least once and proving me wrong that you can break a rule and be a meanie." Hans stated simply as Anna sat there and debated on whether or not she should. It was just one bad thing right? No big deal! _

"_Alright class, get out your notebooks and get ready to do some math fun problems! Elsa, you can take a seat available anywhere." Ms. Ashley said, giving Elsa a friendly smile. Elsa looked at the classroom to see an empty seat at the back of the room, on the back row of where the girl named Anna had answered Ms. Ashley's question. And so, Elsa started walking towards that seat._

_Anna noticed Elsa start walking towards her direction and started looking anywhere but Elsa. As soon as she saw Elsa a good foot away from her, Anna stuck out her little foot, causing Elsa to trip and fall face first down. There was a deafening silence in the classroom that lasted for three seconds. Suddenly, everyone started laughing at Elsa, pointing at her and calling her clumsy or silly Elsa. Elsa immediately got up and while she was trying to continue her journey to the back of the classroom, Anna's leg moved again, causing Elsa to fall face first… again._

_This time, the class got twice as loud, laughing so hard that everyone's face got red. Well, almost everyone. Elsa then got up and frowned, sadness clouding her eyes as she saw the culprit who tripped her, who was laughing so much that her eyes were watering up. Elsa looked down and continued to quickly get back to her seat, not wanting to see anyone's face, nor have anyone see hers._

_Ms. Ashley turned around and saw the whole thing happened, from Anna tripping Elsa the first time and the second time to Elsa rushing to her seat, seeing her facial expression sadden. Ms. Ashley looked at Anna with a stern look._

"_Anna Arendelle! You are going to be serving detention today afterschool." Ms. Ashley said and there were "Ooo's" around the classroom. Anna frowned a bit and sunk into her seat. Ms. Ashley let out a breath before telling the class._

"_So, let's continue on with our lesson shall we?" Ms. Ashley then started to write problems onto the board. Once Elsa arrived at her seat in the back, she sat down and looked around to see the classmates in the front of her laughing quietly, snickering and pointing at her, calling her a klutz. Elsa's face fell and she felt like she wanted to cry. The first day at a new school and she already had a hard time. Elsa was going to put her head down and just try to drown away the sounds when a hand tapped her right shoulder. She looked to the right to see a little boy, hazel brown eyes with a small but you can see a bit of muscle behind his arms and legs. He had long, shaggy blonde hair and a smile that radiated friendly and wore black checkered pants and a blue t-shirt._

"_Hey! My name is Kristoff. I thought what Anna pulled over there was pretty un-cool." Kristoff stated and Elsa nodded her head._

"_My name is Elsa."_

"_Hey Elsa! Oh and my buddy since Kindergarten here in front of me is named Olaf." Kristoff said, patting the boy on the shoulder. Olaf turned around and waved high to Elsa, giving her a smile._

"_Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" the boy said with a smile and Elsa giggled herself. Olaf was around Kristoff's height, having a bit of muscle to him as well. He had dark brown hair that was down and a bit messy. He had dark mocha eyes and wore white board shorts and a light blue t-shirt._

"_My name's Elsa." Elsa replied to Olaf before he smiled and nodded his head._

"_I think you should join Olaf and I to eat lunch today! In fact, let's be friends!" Kristoff smiled._

"_We can be the bestest of buddies! We can eat lunch together every day and talk to each other every day! We can exchange phone numbers and hang out at each other's houses too!" Olaf added. Elsa smiled at them, her day getting better. She felt like she can trust these two boys that had a pure heart and always would. Elsa nodded her head, accepting both of their requests and Olaf literally squealed. This caused Ms. Ashley to turn around and tell Olaf to be quiet, getting Olaf to sink in his seat a little and blush._

_Elsa looked between Kristoff and Olaf, knowing that a good friendship would bloom between the three of them._

~~~Six Years Later~~~

The bright red digits of the clock showed 6:00 A.M. Elsa lazily flipped over and slammed the clock down to stop the annoying beeping that was coming from it. Did she really have to go to the first day of school? Shit, she's been through two years of this damn high school life and she was sick of it. A part of her said, get your sorry ass up, the first day is just syllabuses and getting to know your teacher. Then, another part of her said to sleep in, no one's going to give a flying fuck about where you are. But, Elsa knew that she had to wake up her two idiots. So, she threw the covers of the bed off her and swung her feet to the right side of her white queen size bed. Damn, the sun was barley even up.

Elsa grew up pretty well. Her hair was now long, smooth and platinum blonde. She grew a bit of curves and grew taller, definitely taller than she expected. Elsa grew out of her sweet girl figure and into a more mature figure. Kristoff and Olaf were a good four inches taller than her though, both of them being the same height. They both grew up well too, having to grown muscular in arms and legs. Not that bad muscular where it was unattractive, but the handsome kind. Kristoff still had his blonde shaggy hair, but his baby cheeks and featurews grew out to be more mature. Olaf would jell his hair up to make small brown spikes, but it would fit him very well. He as well grew out of his kid features and into something more mature.

Elsa got onto her foot and the moment her foot went out to take a step, it hit against something hard. She looked down to see a blonde shaggy mess of hair on the ground, the teenage boy wearing only a pair of his snowflake boxers and a white undershirt. Elsa rolled her eyes at her best friend before walking over him and going towards the bathroom door, only for her foot to hit something again. She looked down to see a now brown mess of hair, a teenage boy wearing Pikachu boxers and a white undershirt.

'You got to be kidding me.' Elsa thought, stepping over her other best friend and heading towards the bathroom to get two buckets of water. She knew them too well already. Once you woke them up, they would go back to sleep. Elsa arrived back with two buckets of water before throwing it onto the blonde mess of hair and throwing the second one onto the brown mess of hair. Both boys shot up, eyes wide awake, looking from left to right before looking up directly at Elsa.

"Seriously Elsa?" Kristoff grunted, shaking water out of his hair.

"Just keeping first day to school traditions." Elsa chimed. Olaf just rolled his eyes before getting up and going to his own drawer that he had in Elsa's room. Elsa had a pretty big house, having two floors, with two master bedrooms and connecting bathrooms as well as three large regular bedrooms and a laundry room. She had two other large bathrooms, not including the ones that were connected to the masters. She had a huge kitchen with ovens and a little island in the middle of the kitchen with three black chairs. The table was able to fit Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf with still a lot of space left. Connected to that was her living room, which had one blue loveseat on the right, one huge black leather couch in the middle and one individual small cushion couch on the left. There was a marble coffee table and a 50 inch LED/HD flat screen T.V. that could also watch things in 3D. Elsa probably lived somewhere close to a mansion or something.

Elsa's room was a 20x30 size room. She owned a white queen size bed that was the highest quality and five of those high quality pillows that was right in the middle of her room. She had her closet full of clothes that was to the right of the room. The door to Elsa's room was on the same side as the closet was. Elsa also had a little bedside table with a lamp and such. On the other side of the bedside table was a small little mini-fridge, filled with snacks and drinks. In front of Elsa's bed was a forty inch HD Samsung flat screen that had a Wii and X box right under it that they took from the living room. The connecting bathroom door was in the left corner of the bedroom. There was also a large black desk to the opposite left corner of the room. A mesh black rolling chair was there and there were two laptops on the desk as well as things like index cards, papers and games. Next to the table were two large drawers that Olaf and Kristoff decided to place their clothes in.

Elsa seemed rich in the place she lived in, but that was because her parents worked constantly 24/7, traveling all around the world to attend business meetings and providing a roof under Elsa's head. Elsa didn't really ask much from her parents though, but they always insisted on her going out to buy stuff, which was why they gave Elsa her own bank account and credit card, charging a good sum of money into her bank account each month.

When Elsa's parents started to not come home as much as they did before (around the time Elsa was in seventh grade) was when Kristoff and Olaf came over all the time and slept over Elsa's house. Eventually, Elsa's parents agreed that Kristoff and Olaf were allowed to stay as long as they wanted to, not wanting Elsa to be home alone by herself. So, Kristoff and Olaf talked it through with their parents, as they allowed them to do whatever they wanted to, understanding that they wanted to be a good friend and be there for Elsa. But for some reason, Olaf and Kristoff liked sleeping in Elsa's room on the floor. It was pretty strange really when there were three other large guest rooms in the house.

"Olaf, you're not even going to try and go back to sleep?" Kristoff said lazily, watching Olaf grab long jeans and a black t-shirt from his drawer. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd rather be awake now then wake up later, being pissed off and tired. Besides, the person who gets breakfast first can eat all they want to." Olaf joked as he walked towards the connecting bathroom to change.

"Well you better get up and get ready as well. I'm going to go change and make us some breakfast. You're driving us to school." Elsa pointed out, as she grabbed her clothes she set last night, a simple light blue blouse and denim blue shorts. She exited her room and Kristoff just groaned before getting up himself and getting ready for school.

* * *

"I still don't understand what your problem is Punzel." Anna stated. Anna now had grown up. She had longer strawberry blonde hair but still attained her bright green eyes. Her body grew more curvious and she didn't have those baby cheeks anymore. Anna wore a summer dress as her first day of school thing. Rapunzel was her best friend, who had short brown hair and green eyes. She was around Anna's height as well, dressed in a simple pink dress. Rapunzel entered Anna's silver latest Mercedes model and rolled her eyes.

"Anna, I'm sorry that I can't get everything I want because my dad owns the famous Arendelle Records and practically this whole town." Rapunzel mumbled, slamming the door shut and Anna let out a sigh. She couldn't get everything.

"All I hear from you is that Flynn told you about how he told you about how school was probably going to be horrible on the first day." Anna said, continuing driving on the road after she had pulled over to pick up her friend.

"Exactly! When I have more than half of my classes with him!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Does he even know he has more than half of his classes with you?" Anna questioned, glancing at Rapunzel for a bit, who bit her bottom lip and replied.

"Well… not really."

"Then he thinks it's a bad first day because he doesn't know who he has in his classes. Simple as that." Anna replied, turning into the school, Rapunzel giving out a sigh.

* * *

Kristoff's old runned down red pick-up truck finally parked in the student parking lot. Here they were, at Arendelle High School, their third year here. Olaf and Kristoff got out from the front while Elsa got out from the back seat.

"Elsa, you own a damn Audi. I don't understand why we can't drive that beautiful ride to school, or at least derive Olaf's new Camry car." Kristoff mumbled, swinging his dark blue bag over his right shoulder, as he was decked out in blue board shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Because this ole pick-up truck here has so many memories." Elsa smiled.

"I agree with Kristoff here Elsa. Sorry." Olaf said and Elsa frowned at the two.

"So, what time do you want me to meet you guys out here?" Elsa asked, looking at the two who shrugged.

"Coach never really told us what time practice is going to end, so we'll call you?" Kristoff said and Elsa nodded her head. Kristoff and Olaf were best friends since kindergarten. They had the same interest which was basketball. They were on the basketball teams, varsity ever since freshmen year and they were now Co-Captains on the team. They were pretty popular around school unlike Elsa. Though, even with their popularity, they always hung out with Elsa and always chose her over anyone else when people tried to hang out and make plans with them, which Elsa thought of as sweet.

"Well my two sweetest of friends, off to school?" Olaf said, offering an arm. Elsa smiled and linked her left arm with Olaf while Kristoff offered his arm and Elsa linked her other arm with his. Oh, first day traditions. They then walked up to school, getting ready for their first day again.

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel arrived in the main hallway of the school and the front entrance. Everyone waved 'hi' to Anna and acknowledged her as well. Anna, being her friendly self, replied hi back. Anna literally was Ms. Popular of the school. Everyone knew her and everyone wanted to become friends with her, for her optimistic nature, for her friendly attitude and her bubbly personality. It wasn't just about Anna's father being the owner of Arendelle Records, but just having Anna being so nice to everyone. People saw Anna's life as the perfect life. She had the perfect family who loved and cared for her, she was wealthy and could get anything she wanted, she had good grades and was now the captain of the cheerleading squad and she had the perfect boyfriend, the captain of the football team, Hans. Yep that's right. Who knew that Hans and Anna would actually be in a relationship? Anna knew that people thought she had the perfect life, getting everything she wanted and it was true. Anna could get a lot of things that she wanted. Rapunzel walked with Anna to her locker, who had Hans waiting for her right there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Daww, isn't your boyfriend so sweet?" Rapunzel squealed as Anna rolled her eyes and smiled. She approached her locker and Hans smiled at her, greeted her, and handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Hey there babe." Hans said, pulling Anna in for a kiss on the lips, which Anna responded for a second before pulling away.

"Morning." She smiled. Rapunzel stood on the side and watched all the other students walk past, waving hi at her as well. Rapunzel smiled and waved back. She was also on the cheerleading team, but instead of being Co-Captains with Anna, she was Anna's right hand partner.

"So, I have football practice today afterschool and I know you have cheerleading to-" Hans was cut off.

"Na, cheerleading practice doesn't start until early next month. We need to first recruit girls and all. We aren't like basketball and football where we already did our recruitment in the summer." Anna smiled and Hans nodded his head before continuing.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go and hang out later after my practice? Maybe go out to the movies?" Hans asked

"I would love to." Anna smiled and Hans gave her a cheeky smile before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later than!" Hans said before turning on his heel and walking away. Right when he did so, three people walked through the main doors, arms linked and everyone just watched them. The girls were squealing about the guys on the right and left side.

"Oh my gosh! It's the captains of the basketball team!" girl one squealed

"I know right! Ugh, they get hotter every year." The second girl squealed

"Oh lookie here Anna. It's basketball and girl coming down from six o'clock." Rapunzel said and Anna watched Elsa and Olaf laugh at a joke Kristoff told. 'That laugh though' Anna thought.

The football boys and the basketball boys had this feud going on ever since sixth grade, or well, between Hans and Kristoff. It all started when Hans pushed Elsa into the mud and dirt in sixth grade in front of everyone, in front of Anna and laughed at her. Let's just say, Hans adopted a black eye and a broken arm and earned himself a new enemy who was Kristoff. Anna watched the three of them walk down the halls. Elsa had really grown up, grown more mature and grown more… beautiful when she progressed through high school. Now here she was, having Kristoff and Olaf at her arms, two of the hottest guys in the school.

"Gosh, sometimes I wonder if that Elsa girl is dating Kristoff or Olaf." Rapunzel growled and Anna looked at her with a questiongly look.

"What makes you think that she's dating either of them?"

"Don't you see? They're always by her side, one or the other, or usually just both. They're always so protective over her as well. Why else would you think no boy would ask Elsa out beside the fact that there are way more prettier girls than her?" Rapunzel stated simply and Anna frowned and turned back to watch Kristoff slung his arm around Elsa's left shoulder, playing with her loose braid she had done.

Going back to how everyone thought that Anna had a perfect life. Perfect boyfriend, perfect family, perfect future. Anna thought she would have gotten everything in her life, and if she was ever missing something, all she had to do was ask for it. But, there was that one thing that she couldn't get at all. The one and only thing she really desperately wanted, was the thing that she couldn't get.

The bell rang, signaling first period and Anna closed her locker before looking at Rapunzel.

"Time to head off to math?" Anna asked and Rapunzel nodded her head before linking arms with Anna. She kept walking with Rapunzel by her side, suddenly remembering what Punzel had said earlier in the car.

'You can get anything you want Anna.'

"But I can't get her." Anna mumbled and Rapunzel looked at her.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing… nothing." Anna quickly replied. Punzel looked at her with a confused look, before shrugging it off and continued walking towards their first class.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews would help make me feel as happy as a Panda! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy that there are people reading this! :) And thanks for the reviews! 3 Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Sixth grader Elsa walked towards the cafeteria, her blue Jansport bag hung loosely against her right shoulder and her platinum blonde hair still in a braid that was swept on her left shoulder, growing a bit longer then how it was before. Elsa wasn't going to see Olaf nor Kristoff today, both going to a basketball meeting during lunch. So, Elsa decided to head over to their secret spot by herself today and text them. After day one when Elsa came to this town, Olaf, Kristoff and her were attached to each other by the hip. When two of them were in a fight, the third would be the peacemaker (which would usually be Elsa). Elsa was going to text Kristoff, still walking with her bag swung on her shoulder when her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller to see that it was Kristoff and smiled._

"_Hey!" Elsa answered cheerily._

"_Hey Els. Olaf and I just finished our meeting with the coach." Kristoff replied and there was a bit of shuffling in the background._

"_Oh that was quick."_

"_Yep! Coach just went over how he wanted his practice style to be. He also went over how we were just sixth graders, so doesn't expect much for now. Though, he expects us to improve greatly and be able to prepare us for high school."_

"_Mmmm that's good." Elsa heard three textbooks drop and an 'Oops' from Olaf in the background. Elsa giggled._

"_Hey, so want to meet us at our lunch spot?"_

"_Uh su-" Elsa was immediately slammed to the pole, her shoulder made a hard impact that would have probably left a bruise. Elsa yelped, dropping her phone. She looked up to see Hans and his gang there, smirking at her._

"_Oh well what do we have here? Poor little Elsa without her two boyfriends?" Hans chuckled and Elsa frowned._

"_What do you want with me Hans?" Elsa growled and Hans pushed her down to the ground, causing her to scrap her knee and her backpack to slip off from her shoulder. Howls of laughter erupted from their group. Hans grabbed Elsa's bag and dug in before grabbing a brown paper bag filled with food._

"_Thanks for the food Elsa." Hans laughed, looking into his new lunch._

"_Hey! That's my food! You don't have the right to take it! Where's your own lunch?" Elsa growled and Hans just rolled his eyes._

"_I gave mines to Anna since she forgot hers. I'm starving so…" Hans said, gesturing towards Anna and Elsa looked at her. She was the girl that tripped her the first time she came to town. She was the so called innocent and kind hearted girl, but to Elsa, she was far from that. Ever since their first encounter, Anna always hanged out with Hans, who constantly bullied Elsa._

"_Now do me a favor and beat it." Hans said before punching Elsa right in the stomach. Elsa winced in pain, feeling hot tears arriving to her eyes. Everyone laughed at Elsa. She looked at Anna. She wanted to see if she would stand up for her. She wanted to see if she wouldn't support this type of cruelness, proving to Elsa that she was the kind hearted girl everyone talked about. But instead, Anna just laughed along with everyone and Elsa frowned. She heard Hans and his gang walk past her and away to the cafeteria. _

_Elsa laid there, whimpering and clutching onto her stomach. She felt four arms on her. One went around her waist on both sides while the other two got her arms and picked her up slowly. She looked up and smiled to see it was Kristoff and Olaf, helping her up._

"_Lucky I called now didn't I?" Kristoff teased and Elsa was able to choke out a small giggle. Olaf frowned at the big ugly bruise starting to show on Elsa's left arm._

"_Let's get you to the health room little missy." Olaf said, giving Elsa a warm smile. _

_Elsa could always count on her boys. They would always be there for her. She gave up hope on Anna and eventually just thought she wasn't anyone she should pay attention to or care about. All she needed were her two boys._

* * *

Elsa sat at her chemistry lab table with Kristoff to the right of her and Olaf to the left of her. The teacher was at the board, writing down notes and lecturing on and on. Elsa, with her notebook opened, copied notes down word by word into her book. Kristoff and Olaf would copy them too, but wouldn't listen to the lectures and indulge in it. They would just sit down and watch their basketball highlights on their phone or text each other when they were just one seat away.

"Psssst! Elsa!" Kristoff whispered and Olaf shook his head.

"That's not how you say it! Psssssssssssst! Elsa!" Olaf said from her left side. Elsa rolled her eyes at them before trying to focus on the lecture again.

"Pssssst! Elsa!" Kristoff poked Elsa on her right shoulder.

"Psssst! Elsa!" Olaf tugged lightly on Elsa's braid.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Kristoff? Or maybe you would like to give us some example problems Olaf?" the teacher said, hearing the whispers coming from them and everyone's eyes were on their table. Elsa snickered quietly and looked between Kristoff and Olaf. Olaf sunk lowly in his chair and shook his head while Kristoff rolled his eyes and said bluntly.

"Yea Mister! When are we going to start on mixing these things? I'm bored as fuck." The teacher looked at him with an irritated expression.

"Watch your language! And I'm going over the requirements and the theoretical results to this experiment. So, it would be ideal if you actually listened on to this." The teacher said with a huff. He turned his back towards them, continuing to write notes down.

"Psssst Elsa!" Kristoff said and Elsa let out a sigh. If they kept this up, they would get detention eventually, which Elsa really didn't want to happen. So, she turned her head to the right and faced Kristoff, an irritated expression on her face.

"What?" she whispered and Kristoff smiled.

"Let's go to the movies tonight! We should watch that action movie that we all wanted to go see!" Elsa just sighed at Kristoff. If it was going to make Olaf and him shut up…

"Fine! Now please, you two, do me both a favor and actually pay attention. I don't want to start this experiment and have you guys screw it up." Elsa turned her head towards Olaf, acknowledging that this went for him as well. Kristoff and Olaf nodded their heads, satisfied that they got an answer from Elsa. They then attempted to listen to what the teacher was going on about.

* * *

Anna sat down at the back of the class in math. She really wasn't interested right now. After all, first days were only about syllabuses right? Maybe except for crazy ole Mr. Buzner, who really just jumped into experiments, notes and crazy stuff. Anna was zoning out, staring down at her syllabus and making it seem like she was paying attention. She was thinking about her life, thinking about how she was already a junior in high school. Damn, was she growing old. She thought about her family, even with her father owning the most famous and popular recording company, he still made time. They were still a tight nit close family. Anna then thought about what she had. Shit, she had a pretty new and good car.

Then, she thought about school and sports. After the previous captain graduated, she was placed upon the role of captain. No one else had gotten the opportunity to be captain, not even the seniors this year. It was placed upon her. Then, Anna thought about her grades. To be honest, if Anna tried a bit harder and worked at it, she would probably be getting almost straight A's. She _is_ Ms. Popular, everyone wanting to talk to her, everyone wanting to get to know her, and everyone wanting to hang out with her! She could probably make friends with anyone due to her personality. Everyone loved Anna Arendelle. She was the perfect role model, captain of the cheerleading team, good grades, close family. But, a thought entered Anna's mind.

'If everyone wanted to be my friend, then why can't I get her?' Anna frowned at the thought. They were separated. They were ever since forever. She knew the tension between the football and basketball guys, which was why there was no guy that did both football and basketball. Anna wouldn't be surprised if World War III started up in this place due to the feud between the two sports teams. Anna was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Anna! Are you even listening to me?" Rapunzel yelled and Anna was back into reality. She looked to see that the teacher wasn't talking about the syllabus anymore. Everybody else was talking loudly in the class. What was going on?

"I'm sorry… I just zoned out." Anna frowned. Rapunzel looked at her with confusion before a small smirk graced upon her lips. She then wiggled her eyebrow at Anna, causing her to smile. Oh, did Rapunzel not know how funny she looked when she did that?

"Were you thinking about yours and your boo's date tonight?" Rapunzel suggested, with a teasing smirk on her face. Anna laughed awkwardly. She wanted to tell Rapunzel no, she was not. She was not thinking about her date with Hans nor Hans at all. She wanted to tell Rapunzel she was thinking about a certain blue eyed platinum blonde haired beauty. But instead, Anna just gave Rapunzel an awkward laugh.

Rapunzel genuinely laughed at Anna before giving her a wink.

"Now don't go too far tonight! Especially if you're in a movie theater Anna. Don't think just cause the lights are off, no one can see what you're really doing in the back!" this caused Anna to faintly blush at Rapunzel. Rapunzel thought Anna was that… scandalous? Her and Hans only dated for a year. They didn't go any farther with their relationship. They only just kissed, cuddled and made out. Anna wasn't THAT scandalous. Yea sure, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, but it was a stereotype that all cheerleaders would jump into that kind of thing.

"I never go that far." Anna replied shortly and Rapunzel just rolled her eyes before hearing the bell ring.

"Well, I'll see you later then Anna!" Anna watched as her best friend got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom. Anna retrieved her stuff and left. She then looked down to her schedule to see her next period was English. Oh the joy…

* * *

"Do you want to build a snowmaaan?" Olaf chuckled. Elsa and Olaf were walking down the halls to English class. Kristoff parted ways with them, heading towards math class. Right now though, Elsa had a face of irritation as Olaf kept singing.

"It doesn't have to be a snowmaaaaan!" Olaf finished, right when they arrived at the door to English class. Oh dear, this boy needed some help alright. Elsa opened the door and was going to enter before Olaf had cut her off and entered first.

"Why thank you Elsa! Aren't you so polite as to remember the rules of 'Ladies First'" Olaf said. He strutted his way to two empty seats, attempting to sway his hips like some sluts of the school did. Elsa rolled her and laughed at Olaf. Sometimes, this boy also just made her laugh. Elsa walked into the classroom to see that Olaf chose two empty seats right in the front row, in the middle of the classroom. Olaf patted the empty seat he saved for Elsa. She walked towards the seat and placed her stuff down, not noticing a pair of eyes stare at her every move. Right when Elsa sat down, the bell rang. A forty year old looking man appeared into the classroom. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at his class before grabbing the stack of papers from his desk.

"Welcome to AP English 11. Now class… Here are your syllabuses. I'm not like the majority of the dumbass teachers in this school, so we aren't going to go over this syllabus, since it would be a waste of time. I'm just going to give this syllabus to you and you guys are going to 'show' this to your parents." The English teacher said, making quotation marks with his fingers when he said show. The class laughed a bit and the teacher started to pass out the syllabuses.

Once that was done, Elsa watched the English teacher go up to the white board and write down "Books." He then wrote down one book, being Romeo and Juliet. He capped the pen and placed it down. Everyone in the room looked at him oddly, thinking that he would assign more books than just one. Was this teacher some kind of joke? The English teacher rolled his eyes.

"You guys are looking at me like I just killed your puppy. Geez you simpleminded juniors. I know you guys by now to figure out that majority of you won't copy down this list. You'll so call 'remember' this list and in the end, forget it. You'll go to your friend and ask them, who will respond that they don't know as well. Eventually, one brave soul will offer themselves and ask me what the list was. More brave souls will sprout out of nowhere and ask the same stupid question. We don't need brave souls here. If you are one, get out of here and get your ass hauling to the _Hunger Games_. I'm sure the districts would want you there." Some people in the class snickered.

"Anyways, this is why I would list one book at a time. You are to get this book by the start of next week Monday. We will be going over Romeo and Juliet. Once that is done, we will go on and move to a different book, which I will write down on the whiteboard. Any questions?" No one shook their head and the teacher smiled.

"Good, now if you guys went to Mr. Buzner, I would suggest that you should start on your homework. If you guys have Mr. Buzner later, I would suggest that you prepare yourselves. If you don't have Mr. Buzner, then your souls have been spared." The English teacher said. He sat in his chair in front of the classroom with his desk.

"Free time for now." The English teacher said and the whole classroom erupted into noise. The English teacher opened up a blue book and started reading through it.

"I'm starting to love the English teacher. He has that pizzazz to his personality." Olaf chuckled and Elsa giggled along.

"I think I'll love and warm up to this class too." Elsa replied. Olaf and Elsa sat in the front row, talking about their plans later that night and the classes they had ahead of them. During the meantime, Elsa still didn't notice the pair of eyes that were staring at her.

* * *

Anna thought she was going to dread English class. She didn't have Hans, Rapunzel, nor anyone she was close with in her class. She was the first one to arrive and looked around at the people that walked in. Maybe she could make some new friends beside the people in her group?

Anna watched students fill in the classroom. AP English… she wasn't expecting any football players now that she thought of it. Then, she saw Olaf strut in, swaying his hips and attempting to seem like a girl. Anna just laughed silently to herself at him about how he was acting. She didn't expect Olaf to be the type of person to be in an AP class, nor did she expect that from Kristoff. Then, Anna saw her.

Anna saw the platinum blonde haired beauty that captured her mind all day today. She didn't know why, but she was addicted to her. Anna watched Elsa giggle at Olaf's behavior and her heart skipped a little bit again, just like this morning. Elsa's laugh was one of the most beautiful things that Anna heard.

Anna's eyes followed when Elsa sat down three seats away from her. Fortunately, Anna sat in Olaf's row, being able to visibly see Elsa. Damn did she pick a good seat or what? She watched the platinum blonde hair shine in the classroom light. Anna continued to stare until the classroom door slammed shut. She stopped zoning out and looked up to see the English teacher appear.

After the English teacher did his lecture and gave them all free time, Anna looked at Elsa, who had a smile graced on her lips as she talked to Olaf. She looked gorgeous when she smiled. Anna smiled to herself. Maybe AP English wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling it was after school. Students flooded through the halls and outside, wanting to go home, wanting to go partying, wanting to go hang out. Others were outside due to starting their sports practice or stayed inside to do homework, get help, or do indoor sports practices like basketball or volleyball. By the end of the day, Anna was able to know Elsa's whole schedule and who she had it with. She had seven periods in the order of Science, English, Art, History, Lunch, Ceramics and Math. She had Science, History, and Lunch with both Kristoff and Olaf. She had English and Art with Olaf and Ceramics with Kristoff. She then took AP Calculus by herself, Kristoff and Olaf probably not wanting to do that one class with her. To Anna's luck, she had English, History, Lunch and Ceramics with Elsa. Call her a creep, but Anna was addicted to Elsa.

Anna was sitting down on a bench right outside the school building. She watched as the students walked past her, waving bye to her. Anna, being friendly, had waved bye back. She was waiting for Rapunzel to come out, Anna being her only ride home. She sat there and noticed that after fifteen minutes when the bell rang, the outside of the school was empty. All except those who had sports practices. Anna grew slowly impatient. Where was Rapunzel? She decided to try and keep her mind occupied. Okay, so she had to buy the Romeo and Juliet book, read a section in her textbook for science and take notes, finish a get to know you page for history and turn in a brainstorming paper of ideas to make in ceramics. She had to stop by at the bookstore after she dropped off Rapunzel. Anna's eyes then spotted on something. She looked more closely to see Elsa was under a small shady tree, her back leaned against the trunk and she was working on homework. Anna watched, mesmerized when Elsa bit the top of her pencil and stared at the paper intently. She looked just the cutest! Anna's view was immediately blocked by pink. She looked up to see it was Rapunzel, her arms crossed in front of her chest and one eyebrow of hers rose. She looked at Anna with a smirk on her face.

"Let's get going. I need to go home to start on my homework and you need to get ready for a movie night date." Rapunzel squealed and Anna just let out a huff. She completely forgot about her date with Hans. Anna was planning to buy the book, go home and start working on her homework. Once that was done, she would then enjoying a nice meal and some refreshing time with the T.V.

"So are we going or not?" Rapunzel asked her, waking Anna up from my thoughts. She nodded her head and got up from the bench. Rapunzel and Anna started walking towards the parking lot of the school. Though, Anna was able to steal a last look at Elsa before she left and noticed that Elsa glanced at her. Anna looked directly into her blue eyes and she looked into Anna's eyes.

And that's what made Anna's day...

Beside Olaf swaying his hips of course.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice to know you guys are reading this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and suggestions guys! **

**I'm happy knowing that there are people out there actually reading my stories! :)**

**So, enjoy the third chapter! 3**

* * *

Elsa sat in the front seat of the red pick-up truck. Kristoff sat in the driver's seat while Olaf sat in the back, both of them showered and clean. All three of them had gone to Elsa's house to get ready. Kristoff wore a simple black t-shirt and denim jeans, Olaf wore a simple blue t-shirt and denim jeans and Elsa wore a simple yellow t-shirt, plain blue jacket and jean shorts. Kristoff was on the road, driving to the movie theater in town. Elsa was looking out the window while the ride was going on. Olaf on the other hand was humming to the pop songs that were going on the radio. Suddenly, three beats went on and the song started with _'everybody get up,' _followed by more beats. Elsa's face paled when she heard the beginning of the song. Kristoff's eyes brightened a bit while Olaf leaned over to turn it up. Then, six '_hey's' _were played and Olaf rolled down the window. Elsa placed her hood up from her jacket, feeling an embarrassed blush come upon her cheeks of what was to come.

"If you can't hear, what I'm trying to say!" Kristoff sung and Olaf continued.

"If you can't read from the same page!" Elsa sunk lowly in her seat, hoping that no one would notice who she was. The song went on and Elsa braced herself for the chorus.

"Take a good girl!" Kristoff yelled loudly, still driving on the road. Olaf leaned forward to the front seat and yelled in Elsa's ear in a deep voice.

"I know you want it." Elsa didn't even want to see what kind of motions Olaf was doing.

"I know you want it!" Kristoff yelled

"I know you want it." Olaf shimmied, puffing his chest out and shook his body. This earned a joking whistle from Kristoff.

"Ho Olaf, you one sexy beast!" he yelled. Elsa looked out the window to see all the pedestrians on the sidewalk look at their car with a '_Are they drunk?' _look on their face.

Elsa just sighed and placed her face into her hands. This was going to be a long ride to the movie theaters.

* * *

Hans walked over to Anna's door and opened it, offering his hand. Anna took it and stepped out of the car. Hans wore a white dress shirt and black slacks while Anna wore a simple knee length dress. He gave Anna a soft smile before leading her to the movie theaters. Once they arrived at the ticket line, Anna picked out the movie she wanted. Hans paid for it like a gentlemen and then they both walked into the movie theaters.

* * *

"We're here!" Kristoff sang and Elsa finally lifted her head from her hands. They were here. They were finally here. They all got out of the car and started walking to the movie theater. Once they arrived at the ticket line, Kristoff grabbed Elsa's wrist and hid her behind him.

Elsa looked at Kristoff quizzically and Kristoff motioned his head over to the front, where a couple stood there. Elsa peeked slightly to see Hans and Anna buying a movie ticket. Olaf just rolled his eyes before pulling Elsa out of Kristoff's grasp and into view of everyone.

"Kristoff, you're so overprotective. We're at a public place. We're all going to be mature about this and enjoy our time here at the movie theaters. Forget about the little man whore and enjoy our movie. We aren't going to pick a fight either. Got it?" Kristoff sighed and nodded his head. Olaf was right. They were here to spend quality friend time. They were here to have fun, not to get in a fight with the douche bag.

"Okay gotcha. Let's just get that action movie ticket and get in." Kristoff mumbled, earning a huge smile from both Olaf and Elsa.

* * *

"You know Anna, I would've thought you would pick that new chick flick that came out. I wouldn't think you would actually pick an action movie as a movie choice for a date." Hans chuckled and Anna just shrugged her shoulders. Hans and Anna sat all the way in the left back corner. He held the large popcorn on his lap while Anna leaned into Hans. Hans smiled and wrapped his arm around her torso. As soon as the lights were going to dim though, Hans coincidentally looked at the entrance/exit of the movie they were at to see a brunette and two blondes make their way inside.

His blood boiled a bit to see it was Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff. The three of them looked around the movie theaters before Elsa pointed at the only three open seats that were three rows down Hans and Anna. Fortunately, Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff didn't notice the couple as they made their destination there. Elsa sat right in the middle between Olaf and Kristoff. They carried in an extra-large popcorn, which was placed upon Elsa's lap since she sat in the middle. They also had two large Icees, one between Olaf and Elsa and the other between Kristoff and Elsa.

Hans felt Anna sigh when the movie lights start to dim, and he realized where he was and who he was with. He wasn't going to let his hatred towards Elsa and the basketball boys ruin his date with Anna. So, he relaxed and attempted to focus on the movie. Unfortunately, he was now stiff and couldn't relax. Hopefully, Anna didn't notice.

Anna noticed. She noticed that Hans stiffened right before the lights started to dim off. She noticed his eyes fill with rage. She wondered what made him so ticked off all of a sudden. Anna followed Han's eyes to where he was looking, only to spot Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf making their way up there. Anna's heart quickened. No way. She watched Kristoff moved in first, followed by Elsa and Olaf. They sat three rows ahead of them and Anna took a gulp. Shit, how was she going to focus on the movie now? She knew from the twelve years she's been classmates with Olaf and Kristoff that they were the most rowdy people when it comes to anything. Anna never understood how Elsa and them were best friends. Elsa _is _probably the most sophisticated, quiet, and shy person Anna ever knew.

The movie started playing and Anna started to divulge in it. Maybe she was able to watch the movie and enjoy her date with Hans without thinking about _her. _But then, when the reindeer maneuvered through every single missile, Kristoff abruptly stood up and pumped his fist in the air, screaming 'Yea bitches!' Olaf sat there with an irritated face as to how the reindeer didn't die while Elsa was attempting to calm Kristoff down. Then, the reindeer was shot in the leg and Olaf screamed 'Ha! You little shit face see how you like that!' Elsa tried to calm both of them down when they started to loudly bicker at each other. Anna's eyes finally moved to them to see Elsa's figure. She was wearing shorts and a plain yellow shirt with a blue jacket. Damn, it was so simple yet it looked so alluring on her. Anna watched when Elsa placed her hand on Kristoff's shoulder and told him to be quiet and sit down. He finally obliged and Olaf screamed 'Giving up already Krissy Boy?' Anna watched Elsa look at Olaf and Olaf immediately sat down. How was she able to calm them down so quickly? She looked at Elsa and squinted through the dark to get a better look of her. She had her hair in a ponytail; her bangs were slicked back, all in all, making Elsa look more ravishing.

Then, Anna saw Kristoff place his arm around Elsa's head rest. Anna couldn't help but feel… queasy? Was the feeling sadness? There was also a sprinkle of anger in it to, and Anna didn't like it one bit. She then watched Olaf place his arm on Kristoff's. Anna was now confused. She watched Kristoff hit his arm and Olaf hit it back. They kept going back and forth while Elsa was too involved into the movie to even notice the little hand fight behind her head. She then wondered what Han's expression was when the little scene happened three rows below them. She saw his face rage with anger and she knew that this wasn't going to be good. Not at all.

* * *

"Boy that was a good movie!" Olaf skipped out of the movie theaters, a smile graced upon his face and Elsa smiled. She couldn't agree anymore.

"That movie could've been better if the reindeer won." Kristoff grumbled and Elsa rolled her eyes, frowning at him.

"Hey, they agreed that fighting wasn't worth it and called a truce thanks to that cat." Elsa smiled and Olaf chuckled, his hands in his jean pockets. Kristoff just rolled his eyes at both of their comments. Elsa saw his actions and pushed him with her shoulders playfully. Kristoff sighed before looking at his two happy best friends. He then gave out a smile himself.

"Okay… I guess the movie wasn't _that _bad." Kristoff admitted, causing Olaf to smile with joy. They actually had a good time. They didn't see Hans after they saw him at the movie ticket line and they didn't get into any fights with him. They went, enjoyed the movie as best friends and were now going home. Everything went out perfectly.

But, Olaf thought too soon. Right when they got to Kristoff's old red pick-up truck, Olaf and Elsa heard a bang and turned around to see Kristoff held up against the pick-up truck with Hans. Hans pushed him against the truck, grabbing onto the front of Kristoff's shirt. He growled at Kristoff and said.

"That stupid stunt you pulled in the movie theaters! You ruined my date!" Kristoff put his hands up in defense and said in a steady voice, trying to calm Hans and himself.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure we weren't watching the same movie you were. If we did, we would've been watching that new chick flick that came out." The night was going so perfectly, and Kristoff didn't want his stupid conflict between Hans and him to get in the way of ruining this great night. Hans growled and punched Kristoff in the cheek, causing Olaf to lunge at him. Hans fell to the ground with Olaf on top of him. Damn did that escalate quickly. Kristoff decided to act on Elsa first. He shoved the backseat car door opened and was about to usher Elsa inside, not wanting her to get hurt. Then, Hans spoke up, causing both Elsa and Kristoff to freeze.

"Stop what you're doing. Make one move and I promise you, your co-captain will have a concussion that'll last for a year." Kristoff looked to see that Hans had Olaf in a headlock, a silly smirk on Han's face and a reassuring smile on Olaf's. Kristoff didn't know what he should do. What did Hans even want from them? Couldn't they just have a truce for the night? Shit, Hans was on his damn date for pete's sake! Then, Kristoff's mind clicked and he looked behind Hans to see Anna there with her arms wrapped around herself, looking down with a frown. Her date probably wasn't happy now that this was happening. Kristoff let go of Elsa and closed the backdoor, resulting in Elsa still outside the pickup truck. Elsa's mind was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Kristoff what to do. Elsa didn't know how they were going to get themselves out of this situation. Then, she watched as Kristoff jumped onto the side of the trunk of his pick-up truck before he was able to end up behind Hans. He grabbed onto Anna forcefully. Kristoff grabbed Anna by the arms and placed them together, having a firm grip on them. Anna flinched slightly at the pain that Kristoff caused. Hans had Olaf and Kristoff had Anna.

"Whatever you do to Olaf will go the same to your precious girlfriend, but five times worst." Kristoff threatened and Hans laughed.

"You're bluffing." Hans called. Kristoff shook his head.

"I'm not bluffing. Test it yourself if you want to." Kristoff said leisurely and Elsa stood there, frozen. Kristoff wouldn't hurt Anna right? He was bluffing right? Hans wouldn't hurt Olaf to protect Anna right? These boys did have a brain right? Elsa looked worriedly between the two of them. Even if Anna was a person that all three of them disliked due to her dating Hans and encouraging/participating in the bullying at times, Kristoff wouldn't hurt her right? Then, Hans slapped Olaf right in the face, making a loud smack. Kristoff smirked at Hans before he as well slapped Anna, making her face turn and leaving a red mark at the spot.

"I'm not bluffing you piece of shit. Now, let our friend go and leave us be for the night." Kristoff snarled and Hans just laughed lowly. Hans then slammed Olaf against the red truck which Kristoff did the same, only doing it twice as hard. Kristoff didn't care if the pick-up truck left a dent. It was old anyways, and they could always take Olaf's or Elsa's car. Anna let out a cry of pain. Hans punched Olaf in the stomach and Kristoff shook his head. Did he not understand that Kristoff wasn't bluffing? Right when Kristoff's fist was about to make contact with Anna's stomach, it was held tightly and stopped. He looked up to see Elsa there, fire in her eyes as she shook her head at him, telling him to stop. Kristoff looked Elsa in the eye and they had a small conversation with their eyes.

'What are you doing? Hans has Olaf!' no words were spoken and Elsa shook her head.

'Stop, I know he does but you need to stop Kristoff.' Elsa spoke with her eyes and Kristoff looked into Elsa's with anger, having their silent and unspoken conversation go on.

'What does she matter to you Elsa? She's the one who bullied you; she's the one who made you a joke to everyone. She's the reason why everyone bullies you Elsa, because they think you're a pathetic weakling.' Elsa looked at him and pulled his fist away, communicating one last message with her eyes to him.

'But Anna isn't Hans Kristoff. It isn't right to beat her up because of what Hans is doing right now. If Anna was beating someone up then sure, but it isn't right okay? Don't stoop down to Han's level.' Kristoff sighed before letting go of Anna's wrist, emitting sigh and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Anna was pushed forward and fell against Elsa, who caught her. Anna's impulse was to grab on to Elsa tightly, wanting protection after what Kristoff has done. Considering that Anna always had someone there, whether it be Rapunzel, her friends, Hans or her parents, Elsa knew that pushing the girl away wouldn't be right.

Elsa gave out a breath before giving Anna a comforting hug, reassuring her that Kristoff wouldn't hurt her right now. Anna leaned into Elsa and clutched onto her jacket, her breathing was quick, probably still scared and traumatized about what just happened. Elsa hesitated at first, not really wanting to even comfort the girl. Elsa's mind screamed 'Push her away! Don't let that little bitch touch you.' But, Elsa knew that no matter how much she disliked Anna, she needed to just show her that she'll be okay. It was only just for a little bit right?

'Come on Elsa, just push your hatred for this girl for twenty fucken seconds. That's all you need to do. Just hold on and not have your hater face on.' Elsa thought to herself. Elsa grimaced when she started to rub soothing circles on Anna's back. 'You're doing fine.' She told herself. Elsa turned her head around to see Hans look at her with anger mixed with gratefulness in his eyes. Elsa looked at Hans in the eyes and gave him daggers. She then turned to Kristoff, who was shocked as to why Elsa was embracing Hans's girlfriend. Elsa just shook her head at him and gave him a silent communication, telling him what to do. Right before Kristoff was going to do what Elsa told him to do, Olaf let out a happy laughter. Olaf had a large purple bruise swelling on his left shoulder, where Hans had banged him into the truck.

"Why is everyone so silent? Geez, was the movie that bad? Don't lie now." Olaf chuckled. Kristoff just rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment before pushing Hans into the side of his truck, making him release Olaf. Olaf stood there and watched when Kristoff pinned Han's arm strongly before muttering something angrily in his ear. Once Kristoff was finished, he pushed Hans away from him. Hans stumbled in front of Elsa and Anna, Anna's head buried deep in Elsa neck while Elsa was facing away from Hans. He immediately pulled Elsa out of Anna's grip before holding on to Anna himself.

Hans muttered some things in Anna's ear before she nodded her head. Elsa grasped onto Olaf and hugged him tightly, causing Olaf to just chuckle at Elsa's reaction and hug her back, patting her shoulder lightly and gently. After Hans had whispered Anna something, the couple walked away from the red pick-up truck. Elsa pulled away from Olaf with a smile on her face, glad that he was okay. Then, Elsa let her own sigh of relief out. She was able to finally let go of Anna. Gosh, if she kept holding her for any longer, Elsa could've sworn that she would've screamed. She really did dislike Anna, after what she's put Elsa through. Kristoff let out a sigh before looking between his two friends.

"Well… it could've gone worse right?" Kristoff said awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood up. Elsa walked past him with a silly smirk on her face as she patted him on the shoulder. Olaf just snorted before getting in the backseat of the truck.

"Nope, that was bad." Elsa told him. She walked towards the front seat and opened the car door. Kristoff groaned. He then entered the driver's seat of the truck and started his engine.

This night was almost perfect.

* * *

Anna had felt safe in the arms of Elsa's. She wanted to stay in that position forever, wanting to erase the past. She wanted to just stay in Elsa's arms and forget about all the drama, all the hurting that Anna and her friends caused Elsa. She just wanted to forget about how Anna embarrassed her and tripped her the first day that she came.

But the past couldn't be undone.

Anna felt like she could stay in this embrace forever. She loved the feeling of being buried into Elsa's arms, Elsa's neck, Elsa's _body._

Then, the feeling was gone. She felt Elsa forcefully let her go and she pouted a bit. Anna looked up to see that instead, Hans was embracing her and had pulled Elsa away. Anna then looked over Hans's shoulder to see that Elsa was hugging Olaf, who just chuckled and patted her shoulder. Were they dating? Was Elsa and Olaf a thing? Anna felt that feeling she had when she was at the movies, seeing Kristoff have his arm over Elsa's headrest. Anna heard Hans say something and she just nodded her head, not really listening to what he was saying but was instead, preoccupied to what she was seeing. Hans then pulled Anna away with him to head to his car.

Throughout the whole walk to the car and car ride, Anna's mind would always drift to Elsa hugging her. Then it would drift to Elsa hugging Olaf more affectionately than she did to Anna and her heart broke a bit.

* * *

The radio softly played in Elsa's room as Olaf hummed along to it, getting his sleeping area ready. Olaf was dressed in his light blue snowman boxers. Kristoff was also getting his sleeping area ready, wearing his brown reindeer boxers. Elsa sat on her queen sized bed, her attire being an oversized shirt with snowflakes and her underwear. Really, they knew that each of them wouldn't care what the other wore to sleep. It's not like they were going to grow feelings for each other. They were all best friends, best friends since fifth grade. They _were_ a family now. Elsa yawned and lay down on her bed, pulling up the covers and hearing '_Unconditionally' _by Katy Perry play.

"Good night Kristoff, Good night Olaf." Elsa yawned. Olaf had a blanket over him and his head on his pillow, lying on his back. Kristoff had his blanket over him, head on his pillow and lying on his side.

"Good Night Elsa." They both replied. Elsa reached over her bedside table on the left of her and turned off the lamp.

_There is no fear now._

_Let go and just be free._

Elsa heard those lyrics from the song before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Anna watched as Hans had pulled over to the front of her house. She glanced at Hans to see him looking down with shame across his face. There was a small silence between them that lasted for a minute before Hans spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have let them hurt you and just let my ego get bruised. I should've not approached them right after the movie when we were on our date. It just went out of hand and I'm really sorry." Hans said, frowning and Anna sighed. She received a bruise on her shoulder from tonight. Anna gave Hans a weak smile before pecking him of the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hans nodded his head in shame, not making eye contact with Anna. She opened the car door before closing it shut. Anna walked up to her front door while Hans drove away. When Anna entered her house, she showered and changed into her green polka dot pajamas. She then laid down on her queen sized bed and let out a huff. Anna went over the Pros and Cons of her date tonight.

'Con? I earned myself a huge bruise on my right shoulder which I would now have to wear something with sleeves to hide it from my parents and Rapunzel. I couldn't focus on the movie nor know what was really happening at most parts and Hans picked his ego over me.' Anna thought then continued.

'Pro? Elsa and I hugged.' Anna's face graced a smile. She remembered how soft Elsa's body was, remembered how she smelled so delightful. Anna pulled the covers up and closed her eyes. A small smile graced upon her face as she started to drift off to sleep.

The _Pros_ outweighed the _Cons_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aww thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**It makes me happier than catbug….**

**Naww that shit aint possible LOL**

**Enjoyy! :)**

* * *

_We live in cities_

_You'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty but we sure know how to run free_

Elsa woke up on her bed and yawned, stretching herself out. She sat up and looked hazily at the clock to see that it was 7:30. She sat there a bit dumfounded, still a bit drowsy before it finally registered in.

'Shit, it's 7:30!' Elsa frantically scrambled off of the bed, only to fall face first down onto the ground. The music by Lorde kept playing.

_And you know, we're on each other's team._

Elsa immediately reached over her bedside table and turned off the music. She quickly got up and looked to see that Kristoff was starting to wake up while Olaf was still snuggly in his pillow and blanket. Kristoff stretched out and yawned. He looked at Elsa and noted that she was still wearing her pajamas. He then thought he probably awoken early.

"W-what time is it Elsaaaaa?" Kristoff slurred from sleepiness. Elsa ran over to Olaf's side and started to shake him awake. She then replied to Kristoff.

"7:30, hurry up and get ready." Elsa said, trying to push Olaf awake, who ignored Elsa's urgencies and turned his back towards Elsa.

"Oh, well isn't it early?" Kristoff said with his eyes closed, starting to fall back asleep. Elsa groaned and yelled at both of them.

"You idiots, get your asses up! We only have half an hour to get to school." After ten seconds, it took a while to register what Elsa said in all of their minds. Kristoff shot up and ran towards his drawer, scouring through his clothes while Olaf got up and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Elsa walked over to her mesh chair and got the clothes she already picked out last night.

'I guess we're going to skip breakfast this morning.' Elsa thought, sighing. Elsa immediately sprinted outside her room and into the other bathroom.

* * *

"Anna? Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked her. They stood at Anna's locker right now. Rapunzel wore a green tank top and shorts. Anna on the other hand, had to wear something with sleeves. So, she wore a white and black baseball t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. Right now, Anna was just staring at the door, hoping to see Elsa and to confront her about last night.

"Yea… yea I'm totally fine. Why?" Rapunzel looked at her with a bewildered look.

"Well… you've been off…"

"Aren't I always off?" Anna tried to lighten the mood. Rapunzel shook her head before pointing out.

"No, you've been off _off_. Like, you would always listen to my conversations and rants Anna. But, at most times, I see you staring off into space. Is something on your mind Anna?" Anna wanted to tell her the truth. But, she knew it would be risky. Rapunzel wouldn't approve of it and tell her she's probably just lusting that's all and that Hans is the perfect boyfriend for her.

"Nope, nothing's on my mind at all! Just been thinking about school and stuff." '_Stuff'_ as in a girl who had four letters in her name, starting with an E and ending with an A. Rapunzel shook her head at Anna.

"Don't lie to me Anna, I know when you seem off or not. I've been your best friend ever since middle school! And you've been acting like this ever since the last day of school when we were sophomores."Rapunzel was right about the date. Anna even remembered it herself. May 24th, it was on a Friday as well. Anna could recall the memory very clearly and didn't want to forget it. This memory shocked and confused her till this day.

* * *

"_Woo! Last day of school everyone! Party at my house!" Kristoff yelled through the classrooms and the halls, causing students to erupt in cheers. Kristoff was also dragging Elsa and Olaf along with him as he ran down the halls. Elsa just rolled her eyes while Olaf eventually joined in with Kristoff to spread the word about the end of the year party._

"_Are your parents even approving you of throwing a high school teenage party at their house?" Elsa asked and Kristoff rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine, sorry I meant at OUR house." Kristoff stated and Elsa's eyes widen. Oh no no no, they were not going to have a party at Elsa's house._

"_Our home? You mean MY home?" Elsa yelled at Kristoff over his and Olaf's loud voice. _

"_It's now our home Elsa. We've lived with you ever since the middle of middle schoo! I don't think I need permission to throw a party at our home. Besides, your parents don't even come home at all." Kristoff said and Elsa sighed. It was true. Olaf and Kristoff lived with Elsa ever since her parents left to go on all these business trips, business companies. They never even came home for Elsa's birthday or Christmas or any family event at all._

"_Uh no. How are you going to get the food and the drinks for these teenagers? And what kind of party is this going to be?" Kristoff just smirked at her._

"_Don't worry Elsa… Olaf and I had this all planned out ever since winter break. All the food and supplies are in your basement." Elsa scoffed. Then she thought it over. What was one party to harm her place right? If anything, Olaf and Kristoff would clean everything up. Elsa didn't even have to participate in the party at all! Just as long as she barricaded her door._

"_Okay fine… Have your stupid party but you're cleaning up the mess after. Plus, lock all the bedroom doors. I don't want any stained sheets." Elsa mumbled, earning a smile from Kristoff as he continued to yell party. This also earned a laugh from Olaf as they ran down the halls. Olaf was throwing flyers of where the party would be located as well. Oh, how fun that night was going to be._

* * *

_Practically everyone from school came to the party. All the baseball players, all the softball players, all the jokers, the normal people, the partiers, everyone was here. Even the football players were at the house. Kristoff and Olaf noticed, but shrugged it off as they kept talking to their teammates. _

"_Enjoying the party guys?" Olaf asked and a tall sandy browned hair man with light brown eyes replied. He had a pretty dark tan, but wouldn't be confused as an African American. He didn't have as much muscle as Olaf and Kristoff did, but enough to get girls to giggle and talk about him._

"_Yup! How'd you guys get the alcohol by the way?" Kristoff laughed before bumping shoulders with the guy playfully, something that he picked up from Elsa throughout the years that they hanged out._

"_That's a secret Sven!" The basketball team were all on the black leather couch in the living room. The T.V. in the living room blasted music through the speakers. Kristoff was laughing along with his teammates when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to be faced with Hans and his blood boiled._

'_Stay calm Kristoff. Wouldn't want to break anything you can't afford." Kristoff looked at Hans with despise. Hans just laughed at him before patting his shoulders and offering a hand out for him._

"_Kristopher, it's the last day of school. We're at a party you're hosting and I wouldn't want my friends and I to get kicked out. How about tonight, we just settle things aside and pretend that neither of us exists. Call a truce for the night?" Hans's hand stuck out and Kristoff looked at it. What harm could be done? Nothing right? So, Kristoff took Hans's hand and shook it. And in the end, the deal was kept. The football boys didn't cause a ruckus or break anything and the basketball boys didn't intervene. Everything went all right throughout the night. They were now three hours into the party, the clock struck 12 A.M. and people were still there, taking shots, playing games, drinking beer and making out with random people, probably because they were all drunk. Kristoff was still a little bit sober while Olaf was drunk. Kristoff went upstairs to Elsa's bedroom door and knocked loudly. There wasn't a response. He rattled against the doorknob. Elsa had locked herself inside the bedroom. Kristoff then yelled through the loud music._

"_Come on Elsa! Come out and have fun and party with us! Olaf's drunk and he's going to play piñata." Kristoff chuckled, earning a response from Elsa._

"_Uh, no thank you. Sweaty bodies, alcoholic breath and Olaf might cause an injury. I'll pass."_

"_Come on Elsa! You're best friends are here, partying their asses off and you aren't even there! You're hosting this with us!" _

"_I'm not hosting this party. You are."_ _Elsa yelled back at Kristoff through the door._

"_Elsa please?" Kristoff pleaded through the door. _

"_No." Elsa replied flatly and Kristoff sighed. He went back downstairs to watch everyone have fun and start drinking the alcohol up himself. Kristoff counted at least going up to Elsa's bedroom door four times, every five minutes, pleading for her to come down. It just resulted in Elsa yelling no at Kristoff, her answer getting more irritated by each visit. On the fourth visit, Kristoff sighed and gave up. He walked down the stairs and decided that Elsa was a party pooper. Kristoff grabbed his red cup and started to down his alcohol._

"_Time to have a chugging contest with Sven and Olaf." Kristoff laughed aloud when he reached the bottom of staircase. _

_Elsa had sat in her room, her head on her pillow and her body wrapped up in a nice blanket. Her lights were off and she was watching a cartoon. Elsa didn't know why, but she never really pulled away from cartoons as she grew older. Though, Kristoff kept annoying her on and on about going down to the party, each time making Elsa feel aggravated. Finally, on the fifth time Kristoff had knocked on her door, Elsa had enough. She got out of bed and stomped her way towards the door, swinging it open to yell at Kristoff. This time though, it wasn't Kristoff who was at her door. Instead, it was Anna. She wore a really short bright pink dress. She looked at Elsa and giggled at her attire. Elsa just rolled her eyes before shutting the door on Anna. Anna was really the last person Elsa wanted to see ever. But, Anna stuck her foot right at the door before Elsa could close it. Elsa sighed and opened the door widely and Anna smiled before sticking her hand out._

"_Hi, I'm Anna." Elsa could smell the alcohol breath from Anna and scrunched her nose up. Elsa looked down at Anna's hand, not wanting to accept it. Did Anna not know who she was? Probably because she was drunk. Anna giggled before stumbling her way inside the room, causing Elsa to side step so that the girl fell flat down on her face. Then, a voice giggled out in the distance._

"_Anna!" the girl laughed. Elsa knew that was Rapunzel's voice, aka Anna's best friend. Anna quickly got up before whispering to Elsa._

"_Close the door! Close the door!" Elsa sighed. She really didn't want another person she hated in her room. So, she closed the door, hearing Rapunzel's voice still in the hallway. Elsa sighed before trudging back to her bed, the cartoon still flickering in the darkness of the room. Anna looked at Elsa again and noted that she was wearing a light blue pajama top with white snowflakes instead of polka dots scattered around. It was pretty big on her and she wasn't wearing any pants. Anna looked down at her long muscular legs. Damn were they shapely good and sexy. Anna licked her lips before looking up to meet Elsa's cold gaze. Anna blushed, thinking that she got caught as she bit the bottom corner of her lips. _

"_So uh, what's your name?" Anna wanted to at least make small conversation with the girl while she was stuck in the room with her. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her and looked back to her cartoon. Anna frowned. Did she just ignore her question?_

"_What's your name blue eyed stranger?" Elsa glanced at Anna before looking back to her cartoon and Anna felt hurt. She was never ignored ever. Everyone would gladly jump into a conversation with her except for this girl._

"_You're drunk." Elsa stated simply and Anna shook her head. She really wasn't drunk at all. She only drank one cup of alcohol before calling it quits. This was why her friend, Rapunzel, was trying to find her. Rapunzel wanted Anna to drink more, have a drinking contest with her. Stupid teenage stuff that stupid teenagers do. Anna replied to Elsa's comment._

"_I'm not drunk." Elsa eyed her before shaking her head._

"_You're friend isn't in the halls anymore. She's probably downstairs. I suggest that you leave." Elsa said coldly at the girl in front of her and Anna shook her head._

"_Not until I get your name first." Anna sung, causing Elsa to give her a look of daggers. Anna shrunk back a bit before sighing and nodding her head. She walked towards the door and opened it. Anna looked at the blue eyed stranger one last time before closing it behind her. Anna heard a click behind the door, signaling that the stranger had locked the door._

_Anna decided that she needed to go home. She wasn't in the mood for partying or getting to know anyone anymore. Not after she had that encounter with the blue eyed stranger that wanted nothing to do with her. It was like she hated Anna, but Anna didn't even know what she had done for the girl to hate her. Right when Anna left the house and entered her car to drive home, she looked at the mailbox to say Parker and her eyes widened. Was that blue eyed girl Elsa Parker? As in the girl that Anna and her friends bullied ever since elementary school. Was that why she was giving her the cold shoulder? Anna frowned before starting her car and leaving the house, knowing for certain that she would 'coincidentally' be in the neighborhood again for the rest of the summer. The neighborhood wasn't even her route home at all, wasn't her route home from the mall, from school, from Rapunzel's house or anywhere. Yet, Anna always drove past the house every day during that summer just because the moment she got home, Elsa had haunted her mind. Elsa made her ways into Anna's dreams which eventually resulted in Anna feeling more for Elsa. This frightened her at the moment and slightly still frightened her now._

* * *

"Anna… You're zoning out again." Rapunzel stated and Anna shook her head, fading away from the memory. Damn it. She looked at Rapunzel with a nervous smile. Rapunzel shook her head and said.

"Something's up Anna. Care to talk about it?" Anna looked down, feeling uneasy about it. Should she tell Rapunzel? She was afraid about how she was going to react to this situation. Anna was going to speak up when she heard the bell ring. Saved by the bell. Anna looked at Rapunzel with an apologetic smile and Rapunzel shook her head at her.

"We have math together next missy! Don't you remember! Can't escape from me now." Rapunzel laughed, linking arms with Anna and Anna let out an uncomfortable laugh back. Oh gosh, how was she going to escape this? Rapunzel and Anna were standing in the middle of the hallways when they heard stomping from behind them. Anna turned around to see Olaf, Kristoff and Elsa run into the school. They were obviously running late. She watched when Olaf, Kristoff and Elsa ran right down the middle of the hallway, splitting people apart, including Anna and Rapunzel. Both of them stumbled a bit and Elsa was saying sorry to everyone. She didn't really knowing who she was saying sorry to as the three of them ran down the hallway. Anna then heard Kristoff say.

"If we're late for Mr. Buzner, he's going to have our asses chopped and framed on his wall." Kristoff cried out. Rapunzel gave out a huff.

"Rude, inconsiderate jerks." Rapunzel mumbled. Anna looked at Elsa and her attire. She wore a red shirt with a cartoon raisin on it. She also wore light blue ripped shorts and had her hair down. Anna's breath was caught at the sight. She never really saw Elsa with her hair down, only in a bun, braid, ponytail, etc. Never was it completely down before. Her hair looked so soft and silky smooth. It looked beautiful on her. Then, Anna knew that they were definitely in a rush if Elsa never even had time to put her hair up. She felt Rapunzel's hand tug on her arm lightly. Anna looked at Rapunzel, who gave her a small smile and said.

"Let's just head to math class alright? You don't have to talk to me about it if you're not ready." Anna nodded her head, confused at the sudden change in Rapunzel's opinions. Rapunzel and Anna then walked to math class, arms linked while hearing people bang against lockers and Elsa's sorry. Anna walked to class with a smile graced upon her face.

* * *

"Welcome back to AP English." The teacher said. Their first day of school was on Tuesday and now, it was Wednesday. The teacher looked down at his clipboard and read it through carefully. The class sat back and watched the English teacher place the board on his desk before going up to the whiteboard and uncapping the black expo pen. He then wrote down number by number. In the end, it was a group project thing. Everyone groaned at how there was a project already assigned on the second day of school. The English teacher, Mr. Kena, looked at all of them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Seriously? You guys are all complaining about a simple group project? This is AP English, what else do you expect? Me to baby you through the whole thing?" Mr. Kane said, earning a smile from Elsa. She was starting to like this teacher.

"You know when I was your age, we would be grateful that we got a group project instead of an individual project. When it comes to individual project, there would be judgy eyes staring right into your soul, hoping you would fail just so that they are satisfied that someone went down with them." The teacher laughed. Everyone just looked at their English teacher.

Mr. Kane was known to be one of the best teachers this school has. He had a lot of knowledge to him, whether it be about English or about anything else.

"Now, your project is going to be a simple one. Nothing too difficult. In fact, it's the easiest project you guys will ever have in your whole high school year." Mr. Kane stated. The board had eight groups, each having three numbers listed underneath it.

"You'll be paired up by random. This project will be due by the end of this week. You'll have today and Thursday to work on it. Friday will be our presentation day. Any questions?" Everyone shook their head and the teacher shuffled a small deck of cards.

"You will be going with your number, whether it be a seven or a king or an ace. Once you have your group together, write your names under one of the numbers and wait until further instructions." Elsa bit the bottom of her lip lightly, looking around at her classmates. She knew majority of the people here, considering the fact that they had taken other AP classes as well this year. Elsa knew they would probably slide through this by ease. Mr. Kane started to walk around the classroom as students picked their card and looked to their neighbors to see if they had the same one.

Mr. Kane then arrived at Olaf's desk. Olaf took the card and nodded his head before placing it face down. Mr. Kane then went to Elsa's desk. She looked up at her English teacher to see him with a friendly smile. Elsa smiled back before receiving her card and looking at it. She could feel Olaf's stare and she showed him her card. Olaf's face brightened when he saw that they had the same card. Once Mr. Kane had passed out all the cards, he sat down on his desk and signaled for everyone to find their partner. For some reason though, Elsa and Olaf couldn't find their last partner.

Finally, when everyone had found seats where their partners sat, one person stood standing three rows behind them. Anna looked at them, her head tilted to the side slightly with a card grasped in her hand that was an Ace. The same card Elsa and Olaf had. Elsa looked at Olaf, who looked at her back with caution. They saw Anna approached them with the card grasped in her hand. Elsa sighed and sat down at her seat. Olaf went up to the whiteboard to write all their names down. Anna sat right behind Elsa and the teacher started to collect all their cards. Once he had done so, Olaf arrived back to his seat and watched the teacher clear his throat before saying.

"These members are the people you must know. You must know them, from front to back, inside and out. You must know every single little nitty detail about them. It doesn't matter if you hate them or strongly dislike them; this is your project assignment. You must memorize everything and anything about your two partners. When you present on Friday, I'll ask unknown and random questions, which you will then respond with an answer and see if it's valid or not. Any questions?" everyone shook their head and Elsa's face held a frown. She could've been paired up with anyone really. Anyone except her. The teacher nodded his head and signaled the class to get to work with the wave of his hand. The whole classroom erupted in chatter while Elsa, Olaf and Anna sat there, quiet and silent. After a good three minutes wasted of nothing, Anna spoke up.

"Well… this is awkward." She stated and Olaf nodded his head. He turned his table around to face Anna and gave her a friendly smile. This was for his grade so he had to work through this. Elsa on the other hand, kept her back faced to them. Olaf gave out a frown and a huff before standing up from his own seat and going to Elsa's. He turned Elsa's seat, still having Elsa sit upon it so that now, she was facing them. Elsa looked anywhere besides Anna, earning a frown from her. Olaf sat down and chuckled, putting his hand out to Anna.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" Olaf smiled brightly and Anna took his hand with a smile.

"I'm Anna." Olaf then looked at Elsa, who was sketching something in her book, which was hidden from everyone. Olaf nudged Elsa's shoulder, and she ignored him. Olaf nudged her again, but with a bit more force. This caused Elsa to almost fall off her chair. Olaf gestured Elsa towards Anna and Elsa sighed. Elsa stuck out her hand and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." Anna looked down at it before hesitantly grabbing her hand, feeling small shock waves run through her body. Anna smiled at her and replied.

"I'm Anna." They let go of each other's hand and Elsa went back to drawing. Olaf clapped his hands.

"Well this is going off to a good start! So Anna, tell us about yourself?" Olaf asked, his chin was in his right palm and he leaned on his right elbow. He looked at Anna with interest and a smile on his face.

"Uh well… I like to eat chocolate?" Anna suggested and Olaf smiled.

"Elsa does too! Don't you Elsa?" Elsa didn't reply to Olaf and kept sketching in her book. Anna sighed before continuing.

"Do you like chocolate Olaf?"

"I like hot chocolate! I'm not really a fan of chocolate, neither is Kristoff. I'm more of a vanilla type of guy." Olaf stated with a nod of his head.

"Do you have siblings Olaf?"

"Well, I consider Elsa and Kristoff my family! But, if they don't count, then no. I'm an only child. And so is Elsa here! What about you?" Olaf asked. Olaf knew that Elsa wasn't going to participate in this at all. So, Olaf decided to answer for Elsa as well, knowing her like a book already.

"Nope, it's just me." Anna stated and Olaf nodded his head.

"Why don't we just ask questions back and forth. So I would ask you a question, you would answer and I would give you mine's and Elsa's answer. Then you ask a question and I would answer with Elsa's and mine's and you would answer your own question. How's that sound?" Anna nodded her head in agreement. So, it was like twenty questions sort of game.

"What's your favorite thing to do on your free time?" Olaf asked.

"Hanging out with friends, watching movies, and going to the park."

"Mine's is hanging out with friends and going to the basketball courts. Elsa's one is reading, watching movies and I hope it's also hanging out with friends." Olaf batted his eyelashes to Elsa, who just ignored him and kept on with her pencil.

"What do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Well Elsa and I eat just whatever we have. It would probably be eggs, bacon, or pancakes."

"Mine's is chocolate chip pancakes."

Olaf and Anna kept going back and forth with questions while Elsa just sat there, doodling in her book. The period went by fast and the bell rang, signaling the start of next class. Elsa got up and shoved her book into her bag before walking out of the classroom door. Olaf gave Anna an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about her behavior. It was great talking to you though! So, we're all set right? We just got to quiz each other on it tomorrow and then we're ready for Friday!" Olaf stated. Anna nodded her head before she got up as well and started packing. She watched Olaf run quickly after Elsa and Anna let out a sigh.

"Boy, getting her attention is going to be harder than I thought. Getting her to not dislike me is going to be harder than I thought." Anna mumbled before heading to her next class, which was coincidentally with Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff. At least she had a close friend she knew in her next class.

* * *

**A/N: Brrrr I feel the temperature dropping down from Elsa being so cold.**

**Haha, I'm soo punny ;)**

**No I'm not, they were both horrible jokes LOL**

**Thanks for reading guys! Review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys so here's some news…**

**I'm going to be doing off-season basketball so I might not be able to update as much, including with having school start to pile up since the end of the quarter is almost there.**

**AND A.C.T.S UGHH**

**But, I'll try upload as frequently as I can! Especially during spring break! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna sat in the second row, right behind Elsa. She was right behind Elsa and she didn't want to be tempted. She didn't want to lean into Elsa and smell the scent of her hair again and feel how soft it was like she did last night, with Hans and the movie date incident. Kristoff sat next to Elsa, who was picking off the dried clay on his desk. They were in ceramics right now. Anna didn't know why she was still in this class in the first place. She had the option of switching Ceramics over to a free period during the summer. But, Anna didn't. She didn't change her schedule up at all. She didn't change to not take AP classes. After the end of the year party, Anna wanted to get to know Elsa more. She was intrigued. Elsa wasn't an ordinary person, she wasn't like everyone else; who wanted to get to know Anna. She wasn't like her friends, who appreciated Anna and thought of her as a kindred spirit. Elsa was _different. _And, Anna liked the different Elsa. It made her heart beat ten times faster than it did with Hans.

Right now, they were in ceramics as the teacher was going over the assignments he was expecting for the quarter. At least three pieces a quarter, each having a well written essay about the piece and how it was inspired and such. Everyone else in the room really didn't care. Ceramics was more of an easy A class. As long as you did your three sculptures and your essays by the end of the quarter, that was a guaranteed A. And, all they did in ceramics was go over the proper way to use supplies and sculpt something, probably taking a good half of the period. The other half was working on your piece or just free time. The Ceramics teacher kept talking, the only person probably listening on to him was Elsa, who had an interested look on her face. This just caused Anna to be interested as well, wondering what the teacher was saying that was capturing Elsa's attention. Anna could see it in Elsa's expression that she was thinking, that a train of thought was running through her head and brain. Anna then heard the teacher say 'themes' and her eyes popped out. Say what?

"For this quarter, I'm going to assign you students themes that you must follow. It isn't going to be a free imagination run through for this quarter. I'm going to give you three themes, where you will give a piece of that theme and present it to the class as to how it relates, followed with your usual essay as well." Well shit. Anna liked how Ceramics was a class of letting your imagination roam free. That was where all the pieces in this class were from, just letting the students do whatever they wanted to, and it came out good. Anna heard the ceramics teacher state the themes.

"Your themes for this quarter will be love, inspiration, and passion." Anna then thought in her head.

'So, Elsa, Elsa and... Elsa.' Anna heard the teacher go on.

"Each of the pieces cannot be the same. This means that if you make a basketball for example as one of the themes, you cannot make a basketball again for the other two themes." The Ceramics teacher eyed Kristoff as he groaned and slammed his head to the table. Elsa just let out a small giggle. Their ceramics teacher always loved to tease Kristoff. Elsa and Kristoff would always come to ceramics on their free time just to sculpt things for fun, not for their grade. They even brought along Olaf. The teacher had welcomed Olaf with open arms to create pieces of his own, even if he wasn't in ceramics.

"I expect great things from you guys. As you can see, the added requirement is also to present your pieces this quarter as well. I am not going to do this for all of the quarters, unless I find it a more ideal choice or deemed necessary." The Ceramics teacher stated. No one else was listening except for Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.

"This is also stated in your syllabus. So, for the rest of the time, you are allowed to start on your pieces. You can also brainstorm whatever you want to do. These things must also be appropriate, nothing sexual or inappropriate." The teacher stated. He finally sat down on his desk, signaling that it was time for everyone to do what they pleased. The students who weren't paying attention were now chattering with their friends. Anna looked in front of them to see Elsa bring out the same book that she had out during English and Anna's interest pique. She watched Elsa flip through her notebook, frantically searching for something in particular. Kristoff on the other hand, was getting his clay and starting to mold what he wanted. He was molding a basketball hoop and a basketball, the basketball landing into the hoop. Of course he would choose something like that.

Anna focused back into her work.

'Okay Anna… Love, Inspiration and Passion. Save the best for last." Anna rubbed her chin, brainstorming ideas. She decided to do inspiration first. What inspired her to become her, what had helped her along the way and shoot for the dreams she wanted to?... Besides Elsa just this recent summer… Anna sat there, dumbfounded as ever.

'Okay Anna… why would you do cheerleading." She thought to herself. 'Maybe I could just put a television? Television can inspire people can't they?" Anna groaned into her hand. Maybe inspiration wasn't a best start. Anna looked up to see that Elsa was finally starting to sculpt something out of her clay. It looked like she was molding a house. Anna shook her head.

'Okay, so let's start off with love. Who do I love… besides Elsa." Anna bit the bottom of her lip. Then, an idea popped into her head.

Anna slammed her clay into the ground and started molding her piece. It wasn't a deep thing, but it was good enough and reasonable right?

While Anna was working on her piece, she heard Kristoff say.

"You know there's that beginning of the year party coming in two days on Friday right?"

"You mean more like the athlete's party and athletes bring only one guest and drink all night?" Elsa said, causing Kristoff to chuckle.

"Well, you're always invited to come! You are mine's and Olaf's friend after all."

"Yea… No, I'm not interested." This earned a frown from both Kristoff and Anna.

"You're going to have to get drunk one point in your life Elsa."

"And that point isn't now." Elsa said coldly. Elsa never liked to go to teenage parties with alcohol. There would be too much drunk people, too much people getting into fights and too much sweat and disgust.

"Come on Elsa! You went last year."

"I stayed in your car last year to be your driver home. And may I might recall, last year's party resulted in you getting a broken arm all cause Hans said hi to you." Elsa mumbled, and Anna remembered that moment. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"He's a douche Elsa. He's been your personal bully for the past years with his friends. I had to give him a piece of my mind to think that he could just wipe the slate clean with a simple hi and a friendly smile." Kristoff snarled, causing Elsa to roll her eyes in response.

"I'll drop you off, but I won't stay." Elsa said simply, causing Kristoff to pout.

"Please?"

"No."

"Elsa…" Kristoff looked at his best friend. Elsa looked back to see that he had a smirk on his face.

"I need a babysitter Elsa! What happens if I get thrown into jail for assaulting someone cause I wasn't in the right mind and doing underage drinking?" Kristoff batted his eye lashes.

"You didn't do that last year. I'm pretty sure you won't do it this year, you're probably bluffing." Kristoff raised his eyebrow at Elsa.

"Was I bluffing last night?" Elsa's face paled. She just looked at Kristoff with a 'don't even mention that event.' And sighed.

"Fine fine, I'll come to the stupid party. Where is it going to be at?" Elsa asked

"Arendelle mansion, aka Anna's house." Kristoff said and Elsa nodded her head.

"I swear Kristoff, the things I do for you." Elsa mumbled and Kristoff gave a bright smile at her.

"Thank you Els! You the bomb." Kristoff watched when Elsa started getting back to work before he did as well. Anna suddenly got anxious about Friday. Elsa was going to be at her house. Elsa Parker was going to be at her party that she was hosting. The Friday party needed to be perfect now.

* * *

_**Friday Morning: English Class**_

Anna was fidgeting around in her seat. Their first project for school due today and they had to present it to the class. Yesterday, Elsa still blocked them out, so Olaf quizzed Anna about him and Elsa, and Anna quizzed Olaf about her. Now, they were going to go up and present after the group that was presenting now. Anna was afraid. This was a group project! Elsa didn't know anything about her since she was ignoring Anna the past two English periods. Anna just hoped that the English teacher wouldn't ask Elsa anything about Anna.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

The English teacher decided to ask Olaf about a few things he wanted to know about Elsa and Anna from him. Olaf answered quickly and correctly, earning an impressed look from the teacher as to how fast he answered the questions. Heck, Olaf even got the time for when Anna was born, which wasn't normal at all. Anna then went right after, answering questions at a normal pace about Olaf. She was answering way to quickly than normal for Elsa's questions though. It just seemed like she had to remember everything and anything about Elsa. Now, it was Elsa's turn.

Mr. Kane asked Elsa questions about Olaf, which she said quickly as if she was Olaf's relative or sibling. The English teacher nodded in approval at the correct answers.

Now, it was Anna's turn of questions.

"What is Anna's favorite color?"

"Anything neon and bright, but neon green." Anna's jaw opened. Beginners luck?

"What is Anna's favorite dessert?"

"Anything with chocolate. If she had to choose one, it is a triple decker layered chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and the filling would be dobash."

"What does Anna hate the most?"

"When a person she wants to get to know doesn't want to be involved with her at all."

"What is the name of Anna's father?"

"Kai Arendelle."

"What is Anna's favorite season and why?"

"Winter because it's a time where you can play in the snow and after, cozy up in a movie with hot chocolate and cuddle." Elsa stated simply, causing both Anna's and Olaf's jaw to drop. They were pretty sure that Elsa wasn't paying attention at all the past two days.

Shit, she was listening to her music at full blast when they were quizzing each other about the project.

Mr. Kane nodded his head in approval and gave them back their rubric. He then called on the next group to come up and present. Elsa, Olaf, and Anna sat back down, all except Elsa let out a sigh of relief that it was all over.

"So what grade did we get?" Anna's ears perked up and Olaf looked at it, a huge smile upon his face.

"One hundred percent baby!" Olaf cheered as he high fived Anna. He then turned to high five Elsa, who was back to her book. Olaf frowned slightly and put his hand down. During the rest of the time, everyone listened to the other groups present except for Elsa, who was too engrossed and focused on her book to even listen to the bell ring. She didn't move a budge until Olaf had to push her off her seat.

Anna had the next class with Elsa and Olaf anyways. So, when Elsa was pushed down, Anna came up to her and attempted to help her up. Anna knew that Elsa would push her away, and she did. Elsa just ignored her friendly helping hand and got up herself, dusting off the dirt on her pants. She gave a look of daggers to Olaf before walking off to History herself.

"She's in a mood… Probably cause of how Kristoff begged her to go to that party tonight." Olaf mumbled and Anna nodded her head. Olaf gave Anna a friendly smile before walking away.

* * *

"I feel like a slut." Elsa growled and Kristoff and Olaf shook their heads, both of them whistling simultaneously. They were in Olaf's Camry, Olaf drove the car while Elsa sat in the backside. Kristoff sat in the front with Olaf.

"Elsa, you look hot." Olaf whistled and Kristoff added.

"You know, if we weren't practically family, I would have probably fucked you at the party." Kristoff winked and Elsa just gave a huff.

"I feel like a slut, a desperate slut needy for attention."

"You look fine Elsa! Don't worry, there are a lot of other girls that are going to dress worse than you are." Olaf added. This really didn't help lighten the mood at all. Olaf was going to the party in a dark navy blue plain t-shirt that fit okay on his body. It didn't show any of his muscles. He also wore sky blue light jeans to finish it. Really, all Olaf wanted to do at the party was talk to his friends and drink. Kristoff on the other hand wore a black t-shirt that fitted him so well that it showed his muscles hugged tightly against the shirt. He also wore dark blue long jeans. Both Kristoff and Olaf wore their black and white checkered Vans sneakers that they had gotten together.

Elsa was wearing a tight fitted dark blue dress. It had a bit more puff at the bottom of the dress and reached to the middle of her thigh. It hugged her curves perfectly as well. It wasn't a dress that was straight down, but hugged her amazing curves and built up to a little puff at the end. It could be classified as a semi-formal dress, but leaned more into the casual partying side. It was a strapless dress as well. Elsa had her hair, her bangs were slicked back and it looked somewhat like bed hair but more in a party way. It was a mess, but a beautiful mess. She finished her attire with white sandals with snowflake imprints on it.

"All the guys will be lining up for you." Kristoff stated and Elsa frowned.

"Couldn't I just wear a T-shirt and jeans like you guys?" Elsa heard Kristoff give out a loud snort and laugh. Olaf tried to be kind and held in his life. Elsa heard Olaf take a deep long breath and replied to her.

"No, that's not what you wear at parties Elsa. Not even at a party like this would you ever wear that unless you're a guy."

"I grew up with you two… Close enough right? "Kristoff shook his head and wiped his tears of laughter from before.

"No Elsa that is not close enough. Okay, we're nearing to the house. Just stick with Olaf and you'll be fine." Elsa nodded her head. Kristoff was right. If she didn't want anyone to make a move on her or anything, her safe bet was stay with Olaf. Olaf, being the overprotective brother figure, would knock the guy out as soon as that happened. To Kristoff's word, they shortly arrived at Arendelle Mansion. It was a huge house, probably two times bigger than Elsa's. Different colored lights were already flashing through the house. Elsa glanced at the clock in the car. It was only 7. As soon as the car was parked, Kristoff jumped out and made sure everything was in organize. Olaf and Elsa got leisurely out of the car and Olaf laughed at Kristoff's behavior.

"He really wants to get banged tonight." Olaf chuckled when Kristoff finally finished tidying up and making sure he looked spiffy. Kristoff turned towards his best friends and offered an arm to Elsa.

"Let's make our appearance as the three bestest friends to not mess with."Kristoff stated and Elsa smiled. She took Kristoff's left arm with her arm and linked it. Olaf just smiled and offered Elsa his right arm, which she accepted with her left. They then started to walk towards the entrance of the party. This was going to be one hectic night.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be about the partayy! :)**

**I'll try update when I can guys! Basketball will only be for a short month. Not as time consuming as real season which just finished.**

**Enjoy and Review! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! :)**

**So uh enjoy!**

* * *

Music blared throughout the house. Sweaty bodies grinded against each other in the living room floor. Couches were sprawled with friend having drinking contests or couples making out. The lights were flashing different colors, not just staying one simple color. Everything was mostly dark when the lights were flashing somewhere else. Beer kegs were everywhere in the living room, red cups were all over the ground, all on the table. The stench of sweat and alcohol literally filled the air. The sight of desire and lust through all the drunken people can be seen. Girls at the party were wearing things shorter than what Elsa was wearing and more revealing. They wore tight dresses that could probably tear and break easily like a piece of paper. Girls wore heavy make-up on everything. Even in the kitchen, red solo cups were everywhere on the table. The lifetime of beer was supplied there as well, bunches of kegs all stacked up against each other. People even gave up to remember where their cup was to instead just drink out of the kegs, leaving their mouth under and pressing down the nozzle to emit out the yellow liquid. The backyard had a hammock, which thankfully, a sober couple laid, watching the stars. They were probably the only sober ones here. They were only here to probably just be the driver home for their friends. Everyone else was partying in the yard. They were playing things that involved alcohol, like 'Never have I ever' or took body shots. Thankfully, the pool was off limits, having a steel wired barb and temporary fence surround it. That would've been dangerous. A party full of drunken teenagers and a pool. People would have drowned.

This was NOT Elsa's kind of party. How could she be so stupid as to agree to this nonsense? As soon as the three of them arrived at the door, Kristoff went off to get some alcohol to consume, leaving Olaf and Elsa. Olaf gave Elsa a small smile and asked if he could go get some alcohol as well. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her best friend and allowed him to. He gave her his thankful smile, but dragged her with him.

"Olaf, you know how I hate the smell of alcohol." Elsa mumbled. They walked down through the living room and down the hallway that led to the kitchen, which earned many wolf whistles from guys as Elsa walked past with Olaf grabbing onto her arm tightly, in a protective way.

"And you know that there's a bunch of guys who want to fuck you. The whistles are my evidence. I'm not leaving my best friend to be vulnerable and looked at like a piece of meat." Olaf stated in a firm tone. They finally arrived at the kitchen, where Olaf and Elsa saw Kristoff chat it up with a red head with frizzy hair. Olaf let out a laugh at the sight. He then walked over to the red cups that were all stacked in the corner of the room. He grabbed a cup, went to the keg, and pushed the nozzle, dispensing the foamy yellow liquid. Once his cup was filled enough, he walked back to Elsa with a smile on his face. He took a sip of the liquid and offered his arm to Elsa again. Elsa just gave out a sigh before taking his arm.

"This alcohol isn't the best kind that we have at your house… But's its free so I can't be complaining." Olaf chuckled. Elsa allowed Olaf to lead her to the living room, where they spotted his basketball teammates on the couch. He led Elsa there and started talking to the boys and somewhat to Elsa at the same time. Elsa just let out a huff and thought to herself.

'Why did I even agree to this stupid thing in the first place?...'

* * *

Anna was sitting on the loveseat in the living room, with Hans off somewhere. To be honest, after Hans would let go of Anna and go get a drink, he never really came back until an hour later. Anna's attire was a simple pink casual dress and sandals. Her hair was also up in a high ponytail. Anna just sat down on the loveseat by herself and watched people grind against each other. They were enjoying themselves. For a teenage party, Anna would have been happy. In fact, Anna should have been in the dance floor at this moment with Hans or with Rapunzel . Though, she denied both their request, giving them a "Maybe Later" reply. Anna watched as Rapunzel got herself cozying up with a boy from the baseball team. She was pretty sure his name was Flynn, looking at his somewhat muscular figure, his long brown flat hair and his brown eyes with having a beard start growing that he plucked off, leaving only slight hair but not that much.

Then, Anna heard wolf whistles and she wondered what slut had walked into the party. Was it one of her cheerleader teammates? Anna looked over at the door to see Elsa and Olaf there and her breath was hitched into her throat. Since when did Elsa wear _those _kinds of clothing? Since when did she even own that kind of clothing? Anna's heart raced. Elsa looked so delectable. Her curves were hugged tightly to her dress. The color of her dress perfectly complimented the color of her eyes and revealed her body. Her arms weren't flimsy and awkward with the dress and looked normal. Her muscular skinny pale legs were revealed, showing from her mid-thigh down and Anna bit her bottom lip softly. Oh how she wanted those legs to wrap around her waist and moan her name. Anna's eyes followed when Elsa and Olaf walked towards the kitchen. Elsa liked to drink? Anna kept her eyes on Elsa and watched as she disappeared into the hallway before giving a frown.

"I have no chance with her. She'll probably be staying in Olaf's care the whole night." Anna mumbled and looked upon the crowd. The music blared through the speakers that could've made anyone deaf if stood too close. _Your love is my drug_ was the perfect music for everyone to dance to. Anna just sat there with a frown upon her face. She was hosting this party and yet, she really wasn't in the party mood. Anna saw Hans finally arrive back with his drink after telling her he would get one half an hour ago.

"You want one babe?" Hans offered her his drink and Anna rolled her eyes. Times like these, Anna would have said sure, and got herself drunk to the night. But right now, Anna felt like something was holding her back from doing so. Hans frowned at her reaction.

"Anything wrong?" Anna shook her head. She just wasn't in the mood and she didn't know exactly why.

"I'm just not in the mood for drinking right now Hans." Hans nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, do you want to dance?" Hans gave Anna his winning smile and Anna let out a sigh. Her usual answer would be yes, but right now, she wasn't in the mood as well

"Maybe Later Hans. I'm sorry." Anna could've sworn she saw anger and irritation flash through Hans's eyes before they quickly disappeared into an understanding. Hans nodded his head and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

"I'm going to go talk to the guys then? You okay here by yourself?" Anna nodded her head, watching the party go on. Hans smiled before he walked away with his drink, downing it in one gulp before deciding to get more and talk to his friends in the backyard. Anna lay back against the loveseat and sighed. She then saw a bunch of basketball boys sit on the huge couch in front of her, but they didn't seem to notice her. The place was way too dark and there were too much people around the area as well. Anna then notice Olaf and Elsa walk out of the kitchen. Olaf had a red cup in his hand but Elsa was empty handed.

'I guess she doesn't like to drink then, or at least not like to drink the cheap stuff.' Anna thought. She watched as Olaf and Elsa neared her until they arrived at the couch, where all the basketball boys excluding Kristoff were at. Anna noticed Elsa close up, but Olaf nor Elsa did not notice Anna thankfully. When Anna noticed Elsa at a more closer view, her eyes widened. She looked more sexy than she did afar. How was that even possible? Anna looked at Elsa's face to see that she wasn't really into the party as much as everyone else was. She had this bored look on her face that screamed. 'Why am I even here?" Olaf tried to make conversation with her, which she accepted gratefully. Though, as soon as he did, one of the guys would try to capture Olaf's attention and ask him about other stuff. After a good hour of Anna just looking at her party and staring at Elsa, Anna noticed that Olaf was completely drunk. Anna had lost count of how many times he had got up to go and get more alcohol and now, he was drunk as ever. She watched Elsa scrunched up her nose when Olaf talked to her and her heart accelerated. She looked just the cutest when she did her nose scrunch. Anna then heard Elsa sigh and tell Olaf.

"I'm going to go out to the backyard. Get some fresh air." Olaf nodded his head and waved sloppily at Elsa.

"S-seee ya-aaaa lateeer-rrrr-r Elsa-aa" Olaf slurred and giggled at the same time. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her drunken best friend before getting up herself and started to walk towards the direction of the backyard. For some reason, Anna acted without thinking. She got up from her loveseat and slipped through the crowd, trying to follow Elsa at a certain distance. As soon as Anna arrived at the backyard, she saw Elsa lean against the fence that surrounded the pool and saw her look up into the sky with a frown placed upon her face. Was she really not enjoying herself? Anna watched as Elsa kept her focus on the sky, on the stars and on the moon. Her frown slowly turned to a grin on her face. Anna smiled at the sight. She loved it when Elsa smiled. She'd rather see her smiling than frowning any day. Anna heard movement and both her and Elsa froze. They looked to the right of Anna but to the left of Elsa to see a drunken boy start staggering his way over to Elsa. Anna looked closely to see that it was one of Hans's teammate, Brandon. Brandon stumbled his way forward until he was right in front of Elsa. He then spoke to her.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing by yourself out here?" Brandon said, causing Elsa to scrunch up her nose again. She was cute.

Elsa looked at Brandon and her frown was brought upon her face again. Damnit Brandon!

"I'm not really the type to party and can you please give me some personal space?" Elsa asked and Anna could see how uncomfortable she was.

"Come on baby. Why don't you just stay with me for the night? I promise to make it the best night of your life." Brandon started to move his hand and caressed Elsa's cheek. Elsa pulled away at him and stepped away. She really wasn't comfortable. And, if Brandon had kept it up, Anna would have charged in with jealousy.

"Uh no thank you. Why don't you go find someone else?" Elsa said carefully and Brandon shook his head. He neared his prey again.

"Come on babe. It can be just you and me and we can head to one of those bedrooms hmm?" Brandon said as he roamed his hands under Elsa's shirt. Elsa slapped him away and growled at him

"I said no." But Brandon was persistent and he kept feeling up Elsa, each time Elsa was pulling away and slapping him away until she backed up to the point where she was cornered. She was at the corner of the pool fence as well as the backyard. She was at a door which was locked, the other side containing a garden. Brandon advanced towards her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't deny me baby, it would just make me want you more." Brandon reached out towards her but Elsa slapped his hand away and yelled.

"STOP you sick perverted freak!." That earned a loud skin to skin slap. Brandon's hand made in contact with Elsa's left cheek, leaving a small cut from his small ring that was placed on his hand. That was enough. That was all Anna needed to see when she saw Brandon slap her, Brandon kepy advancing towards her and lead to the small open cut on her left cheek. Anna ran from her hiding spot and grabbed Brandon by the back of his shirt before turning him around and slamming him against the fence. Anna's eyes showed a darker color of teal, filled with anger and rage. Brandon looked closely to finally realize it was Anna.

"Hey Anna! Buddy!" Brandon laughed before Anna shoved him away from Elsa, who looked up with wide eyes as to what was happening.

"Brandon… Get out. Now." Anna said it in such a firm tone. She said it in a confident, firm and angry tone. Brandon clearly got the message through his head and nodded before walking back into the party. He knew not to mess with Anna because once you messed with Anna Arendelle, you practically messed with the whole city. Brandon walked off and decided to find a new prey.

Anna turned around to look at Elsa and gave her a friendly smile, who looked back at Anna with wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Elsa said softly and Anna approached her, her smile falling to a frown as she looked at the cut Brandon had gave Elsa on her cheek. It was bleeding a bit, but not that much where it was noticeable.

"Let's get that cut of yours cleaned up." Anna smiled and grabbed Elsa's hand before leading her into the house. By grabbing Elsa's hand, Anna showed everyone not to mess with Elsa now. It showed everyone to not mess with Elsa for now. Though, people were drunk so they didn't really care. When Anna arrived to the hallway full of pigs, she each gave them a look of daggers telling them to fuck off. This caused all the boys to be silent as Anna led Elsa to the stairs.

Because everybody was drunk, they probably wouldn't remember Anna ever standing up for Elsa or assisting/helping her. Anna still held on to Elsa's hand tightly, afraid that she was going to run off, afraid that she was going to let go and run away. But, to Anna's surprise, she didn't. Instead, she followed Anna willingly. Anna and her were now upstairs on the second floor. Anna turned right to a hallway, the doors on the left side. Elsa couldn't even count how many doors there were. There was also another staircase that leads to the third floor. This house looked huge inside then it did outside. Elsa watched when Anna led her up another case of stairs to end up on the third floor of the huge house. She then turned left and all the doors were now on the right side of them. Anna led her all the way to the second to the last door at the end of the hall. It had the hugest space gap in the floor. Anna opened the door and led Elsa in. Elsa looked around to see that the walls were painted a light baby pink. The room was huge, way bigger than Elsa's living room. Anna's queen sized bed stood in to the left wall of them in the middle area of the left wall, a painting of snow and a single snowman in New York Central Park. She must have gone with her parents there for a while for vacation or something. At the end of Anna's bed on the ground was a small wide wooden chest painted light green. To the right of Elsa was Anna's closet that took up half the side of the wall. The other half a large black table that stood high with other platforms on it. On the two platforms that were in the middle were stacked with school books. It also had a little drawer attached to the desk, probably where Anna kept all her folder paper and supplies. Right in the middle of the desk was a MacBook laptop. There was also a sliding platform above the drawer but below the large table, where papers were sprawled across it, probably being Anna's homework. There was also a large light green drawer that stood at the end of the closet where the sliding door blocked the half of the closet. There was also a door to the left of Elsa. Finally, right in the middle between the closet and about a foot length of the small chest near Anna's bed was two double doors that had a curtain close around it from the inside. It probably led to her balcony.

Anna led Elsa into her room and Elsa got a better look at it. Elsa looked back, facing the exit of her room to see a large HD T.V. is hanged to the right of the room. The light in the room shined bright, like an LED light. Anna, her hand still grasping onto Elsa's, led her to the door that was now to the right of them since Elsa was facing the exit of the room. Anna opened the door and flicked on the lights. It was a connecting bathroom to her room. Elsa had a look in her bathroom to see a large tub at the end of the bathroom. It was so large it could be considered as a fricken Jacuzzi. It was a nice tub and wasn't the simple twist for hot water this way and twist for cold water this way. It had little buttons on the wall a bit above the tub. There was also a showerhead as well that was moveable and the large curtain, which contained little snowmen patterns on it. She must really like winter. The toilet was next to the tub, the porcelain shined and sparkled nicely. There was a sink in front of them that took up a good amount of space, probably a third the size of the tub. The table was made out of marble and shined brightly.

There was also a mirror at the top of the sink, the mirror having the ability to open to clean and sparkly marbled cabinet. Anna gestured for Elsa to sit on the counter of the sink. Elsa hopped upon it and watched as Anna opened the mirror and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and Neosporin as well as a small Band-Aid. Anna also grabbed two swabs before facing Elsa again. She frowned to see the blood still slowly bleeding. Anna got another swab and filled it with water before dabbing on Elsa's cut again. She then grabbed the alcohol, dipped the swab in and gently dabbed the alcohol on Elsa's skin. She slightly flinched and Anna smiled. She even flinched to a small cut dabbed with alcohol. She was so sensitive. Anna then grabbed the Neosporin and placed a little bit on the new swab. She placed the swab and dabbed it gently on Elsa's small cut. Elsa's eyes were trained onto Anna's face and watched as she cleaned up Elsa's small and non-life threatening cut. Elsa then saw Anna open the Band-Aid and place it over the cut gently, her hands lingering onto Elsa's cheek a bit longer. Elsa just watched with curious eyes when Anna retreated and gave Elsa a smile. Anna placed the supplies back to its rightful place while Elsa had jumped off the counter. She faced Elsa to see that Elsa had a look of curiosity on her face. There was a silence between them as blue met teal. Elsa broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?" Anna knew what she was talking about, about the incident with Brandon. Anna just smiled and said.

"I can't not help you?" Elsa looked at her strangely.

"Well… you aren't drunk, which means you're sober. Yet, you helped me by pushing away one of your boyfriend's friend and now you're hear, cleaning up a small cut that doesn't need cleaning. " Anna nodded her head. She gestured for Elsa to come follow her outside the bathroom and she did. Anna gestured for Elsa to have a seat on her bed and Elsa complied for some reason. She was just so confused. Elsa watched Anna turn off the bathroom lights and go over to her door and lock it. She turned to Elsa with a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't want any drunken couples walking in here now would we?" Anna laughed.

"You still never answered my question earlier." Elsa said and Anna sighed before running a hand through her hair. She walked up towards Elsa and sat next to her on the bed. Anna started talking, not making eye contact with Elsa.

"Look I screwed up okay? I should've never have made a joke out of you all those years ago. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Hans just pressured me into it you know? And I should've stopped him from bullying you all those years but I didn't." Elsa looked at Anna to see that she was staring at the floor. Anna gave out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I never thought that this would happen. When I was little, I was just a goodie two shoes you know? I followed everyone's instructions and I was the sweetheart of the city. Hans showed me that I can't be nice all the time and now I realize that it's wrong and I'm sorry." Anna mumbled and Elsa looked at her. She really was sorry. Elsa frowned and spoke up.

"I don't know if I can accept your apology yet Anna. I've suffered through bullying for seven years. Heck, the only reason why I'm probably standing here is because of Olaf and Kristoff. They protected me and helped me through it all." Elsa said and Anna nodded her head.

"For tonight, can we just start all over? Just for tonight? Then tomorrow, you can ignore me and hate me all you want and we can go back to normal. I can tell that these type of parties aren't really your thing." Anna stated and Elsa sighed. She really didn't want to get to know Anna or be involved with her at all. Being involved and knowing the sweetheart of the city will only bring you attention and drama eventually. Elsa looked at Anna to see that she was finally looking into Elsa's eyes. Anna had a small pout forming on her lips and her eyes shined with plead.

Elsa frowned and thought. 'What's one night to just see what it's like to get to know Anna Arendelle? It's just one night right? And she said it herself, they can go back to normal the next day. Go back to how her boyfriend bullied Elsa and how there was a feud and both of them on the opposite sides. Go back to where Elsa hated Anna's guts and lost faith in her. Heck, Anna probably wanted to go back to normal after tonight. She would want to see how it's like for one night just for the fun of it. Then, they would go back to normal. Anna still with her boyfriend and not protect Elsa from the bullying while Elsa went back to hating Anna and having Kristoff and Olaf with her. It was just one night that could be forgotten the next day. Plus, those eyes and pout were irresistible to say no to.' Elsa let out a deep breath before nodding her head in agreement. Elsa saw Anna's eyes light up and her lips curve upright into a smile.

"Just one night. Then, we forget about it and go back to how it was before." Elsa stated and Anna nodded her head.

"Just one night."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed! :) Make sure to Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter seven! Thanks for all your support and views! :) It really lets me know that there are actually people reading this hehe.**

**Enjoyy! 3**

* * *

"_Just one night. Then, we forget about it and go back to how it was before." Elsa stated and Anna nodded her head._

"_Just one night."_

"Where are your parents right now?" Elsa asked, laying down flat on Anna's bed.

"They're at some kind of business negotiation with a small but successful company." Elsa nodded her head.

"What about yours? It seems that you practically live with Olaf and Kristoff." Anna giggled and Elsa nodded her head, confirming Anna's thoughts.

"My parents never really came home after one night in elementary school. They promised when I came here the first time that we would all be one close knit family. But, their company and business called them and in the end, they never really had time to be at home at all." Elsa frowned and Anna looked at the girl shocked. Her parents never gave time to her and choose work over their own daughter?

"I'm really sorry." Anna mumbled and Elsa shrugged it off.

"It's okay now really. I have Olaf and Kristoff, they're the only family I need right now." Elsa mumbled and Anna smiled at her.

"Do you ever feel like you need to talk to a girl about your girl problems though?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really… I guess if I ever did have any female problems, I just kept it to myself. Olaf and Kristoff wouldn't understand. I mean, Olaf understands usually because he actually tries to relate to me." Elsa said and Anna nodded her head.

"Let's talk about less depressing matters." This earned Anna a laugh from Elsa and her ears ringed to the nice sound.

"Okay sure! I honestly don't know what to talk about? " Elsa said, a bit shy and Anna just smiled at her before laying back on the bed as well, right next to Elsa.

"How about telling me when you were born? You never really told me that." Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"It was never deemed important to be honest." Elsa heard Anna give out a dramatic sigh.

"Birthdays are never important?! They're always important!" Anna saw a silly smile plastered on Elsa's face. They were enjoying the moment, enjoying the care free night they were having. They were testing the waters and taking risks, but it was only just one night.

"Okay, okay. I'm born in January." Elsa gave a small smile and Anna nodded her head in understanding. So she was an early born.

"What about you?" she heard Elsa's voice ring through her ears.

"I'm a July baby." Anna smiled and Elsa nodded her head.

"That explains all your peppy attitude and friendly demeanor. You must have been around fireworks too much that it messed with your brain." Elsa joked and Anna playfully slapped her in the shoulder.

"Fireworks are the prettiest! Just because you don't like how hot it can get doesn't mean you got to drink haterade all over it." Elsa smiled.

"But I drink haterade for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Its part of my lifestyle now Anna. You can't change me for being a hater." Elsa continued and Anna smiled.

"Do you love Hans?" that question immediately caught Anna's attention. Why would Elsa ask such a question? She turned to Elsa to be captured into her blue eyes.

"You don't have to answer it… I was just wondering. You seem so off around him. You guys just seem like the type of couple that dates for sex you know? When I look at you guys, sometimes you both are happy but other times, it's like you guys aren't happy at all." Anna paused. Lately, she hasn't felt anything with Hans anymore. It's as if, that sparked had died a long time ago. Anna then heard something that made her heart beat twice as fast.

"I think that you can do better than him Anna. To be honest, he's a douche. He practically ruined your date and chooses his ego over you." Elsa stated and Anna looked into those blue eyes. She could see truth behind them. Elsa wasn't lying to make conversation, she was telling the truth. Anna sighed and said immediately, faster than Elsa expected.

"The spark just died between him and I. Before during our sophomore year, it was something amazing that I felt. But I guess after that end of the year party at your house, it just slowly diminished and died. Now, I realize how much of a jerk he is at times but I still want to see if he would change you know? I want to know if he's still that guy that always was cheesy and sweet to me during sophomore year. Now, all he asks for is sexual interactions and stuff. When he asks me for certain things, I can see anger flash in his eyes. Right now, I just don't know what to do. I'm on the verge on ending things with him, but I just don't know yet." Anna finished and Elsa nodded her head in understanding.

"You said you like chocolate right?" Elsa said, remembering their English project and Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yea… How were you able to answer all those questions that the teacher asked you? Did you cheat?" Anna asked and Elsa blushed. Anna saw the red tint on her cheeks and couldn't help but give out a smile/

"Actually… I was listening to you guys on the first day. I just kind of wrote down the answers while I was drawing in my book. Then, I just studied it." Anna's grin widened. Elsa actually listened onto it?

"That's sweet of you." Anna blushed, realizing what she was saying and Elsa just laughed at her, seeing her face turn red as well.

"Well, I know this great place that sells some chocolate. Maybe we can go head out there right now and come back later? Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to." Elsa stated and Anna nodded her head. Anna got up immediately and looked at Elsa. She looked pretty uncomfortable in those clothes. Anna just giggled at her lightly and asked.

"How about you and I change before we go? I have some clothes that you can borrow." Anna said and Elsa nodded her head, giving her an appreciative smile.

"Oh gosh please." Elsa laughed and Anna went to her closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans for Elsa and a green sweater. Anna then went and grabbed herself some white shorts with a black tank top. Anna walked over to Elsa and gave her the clothes, which Elsa gave a thankful smile to her and walked towards the bathroom to change. While Elsa was in the bathroom, Anna had decided to change inside her room. As soon as Anna had changed and placed her dress into the basket, she saw Elsa come out in her clothes and her jaw dropped. She looked so casual yet so good in Anna's clothes. Elsa then started to fiddle with her hair that was down, trying to place it up in some kind of braid or ponytail. Anna then quickly said out loud.

"Wait! You don't need to put your hair up." Elsa gave her a questiongly look and Anna blushed before continuing.

"I like it with your hair down." This earned a blush from Elsa and she stopped fiddling with her hair and placed her hands to the side.

"So, shall we go then?" Anna grabbed her keys to her Mercedes and Elsa nodded her head. They both left the room and walked down to the first floor. Right at the top of the staircase, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and intertwined their fingers. She wasn't going to lose Elsa to drunken teenagers. This was her time with Elsa and no one was going to ruin it. Not even Hans, not even Kristoff, Olaf, or Rapunzel. No one. Anna walked outside into the chilly air and lead Elsa towards her car. When Anna unlocked the door, she opened the passenger door for Elsa, who thanked her with a smile and got in the car. Anna closed the door gently and ran to the driver's side. She started the car and backed up the parking lot.

* * *

"Thanks Oaken!" Elsa said happily at the man in the back counter. He waved back at Elsa.

"Anytime Elsa! Enjoy! By the way, bring Kristoff next time and tell him he owes me." Oaken winked and Elsa laughed. Anna's heart beated quickly when she heard that laugh.

"Of course Oaken." Elsa then exited the shop with Anna at her side. Elsa held the bag of chocolates that they had bought at the store. They were pretty sure they bought one ton of chocolate, costing them a hefty amount all together. Elsa had paid for it, rejecting Anna's money when she attempted to. Now, the two of them were walking back to Anna's car, which was a good three blocks away due to lack of parking.

"I can't wait to try these." Anna moaned and Elsa smiled.

"Yea, they're the best. Half of my money my parents leave me per month probably goes into chocolate." Elsa giggled. Anna loved this feeling. She loved hanging out with Elsa, she loved being casual around her and acting normal. She loved it all. What she didn't love though, was the cool wind that was blowing through the night sky. It was definitely a wrong choice for Anna to wear a tank top and shorts, so she shivered slightly at the impact of the wind, trying to hide it from Elsa.

Obviously, that didn't work.

Elsa noticed Anna had shivered and got her left arm to wrap around Anna's waist and pulled her close as they walked, making them touch hip to hip. Anna immediately felt like her heart was going to explode at the touch.

Never mind, she loved the cool wind as well.

They finally arrived at the car and Anna frowned at the loss of touch between Elsa and her. Anna watched as Elsa went to the passenger side and opened the car door to get in. Anna followed in suite, entering through the driver's door. Once they were both inside, Elsa placed the chocolate bag onto her lap and watched Anna start the engine. They had started to drive back onto the road, heading back to Anna's house.

* * *

"Mmm you should try this." Elsa moaned after taking half a bite of a truffle. Right now, they were lying down on Anna's bed; the lights were off as a cartoon movie flickered onto the screen. Anna remembered how Elsa loved her cartoons. Both of them were covered by a large blanket, Anna's snuggled herself a bit into Elsa; but not too much. Anna looked at the chocolate in Elsa's hand and sniffed it.

"It's dark chocolate chip." Elsa said and Anna nodded her head. Anna opened her mouth, wanting Elsa to feed her and Anna could've sworn that Elsa had stopped breathing for a second. Did she really just? But then, Anna saw her chest move slowly up and down, breathing. Elsa moved her fingers that held the truffle to Anna's lips, who engulfed the truffle slowly, Anna's lips touching Elsa's chocolate covered fingers. Anna retrieved the chocolate and savored it. Her eyes closed as she had the truffle melt into her mouth, a satisfied moan coming out from her mouth. Elsa blushed insanely when Anna made that noise, but went unnoticed to Anna. Elsa looked away and made her focus on the chocolate, looking at how much they ate. There was only two pieces left of different flavors. Elsa watched as Anna grabbed the truffle closest to her and bit into it. Her expression turned into more bliss as she chewed on the delectable piece. Elsa was trying to occupy herself anywhere but Anna's face. She even tried to focus on the Lilo and Stitch movie that was playing on the television. But her gaze always turned back to Anna, who was chewing on the chocolate in such a sensual way.

Elsa shook her head and thought. 'What are you doing? You never had these feelings before, why are you feeling them now?' Her mind was cut off by Anna laughing at something. Elsa looked at her with a confused look and Anna looked guilty.

"I kind of just ate that piece of chocolate by myself. Sorry for not sharing." Anna giggled and Elsa looked down at her teal eyes. Those amazing teal eyes and those plump chocolate lips. There was one way she could share the flavor still. Elsa looked at Anna's lips and tried to focus anywhere else but there, but didn't. Anna noticed and looked into Elsa's eyes, noting the desire and the want in them. But, Anna stood there frozen. She didn't want to make the move onto Elsa, just in case that Elsa might not even feel that way for her. She wanted to see what Elsa was going to do, and she was too shocked to even move at all anyways. Anna watched Elsa lean agonizingly slow into Anna until she could feel Elsa's breath on her lips. Until she could smell the mix of chocolate truffles from Elsa's breath. They were so close, they were so close. Right when Anna thought that they couldn't get any closer, a bang was heard at the door. A loud one at that.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

"_ANNA!"_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Anna saw Elsa immediately pull away and fall back onto her bed in shock of what she almost just did. Anna on the other hand, wanted to go up to the person at the door and rip their throat out. She wanted to beat them up and throw them off her balcony three stories high for ruining her moment. She knew who exactly that was.

"ANNA!"

_BANG BANG BANG_

Anna jumped off the bed and stormed to the door. She swung the door open to be met with a drunken Hans. He gave her a goofy smile, not noticing that Elsa was in the room because it was too dark as well as because Hans was in a drunken state. He placed his hands on Anna's shoulders and slurred.

"H-hey-y Ba-a-be! W-wh-hhatt y-yooouu dooiinngg u-uuppp he-eeereee?" Hans groaned and leaned in to give Anna a sloppy kiss on her lips, which Anna maneuvered and caused Hans to miss her entire face as she moved her neck to the left.

"Y-youuu knooowww A-AAAnnnnnnaa! You-uu'vvveee beeeeennn accctttinggg weeeiiirrrrddd laaaateeeeellyyyy." Hans slurred and Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Go home Hans, you're drunk." Hans just laughed at her before pushing Anna into the room and closing the door behind them. Anna turned afraid as Hans advanced towards her with a creepy smile on his face.

"Coooo-oomeee Ooonnn A-AAnnnna! Leee-ets haa-ave sooommee fuuun." Hans stated and Anna pushed him away.

"No Hans go home." Anna said sternly and saw the rage in Hans's eyes through the dark.

"I-mm N-OOOTTT G-OOINGG H-OMMMEE ANNA." He screamed in her ear and he went into her again. This time though, Anna didn't move. She didn't evade his pursuit at all, but she never felt him against her. Anna squinted through the dark to see Elsa there, holding Hans up by his neck and anger in her eyes? Why was Elsa angry? Hans smirked at the girl in front of him.

"Sooo you'veeee beeenn beaatting ouurrr bitttchhh up?" Hans looked at Anna who shook her head. Anna saw Elsa's grip on Hans tightened and he almost choked. Elsa looked at him with murderous eyes and stated.

"Hans, get your stupid ass home. Anna obviously doesn't want you here and I don't appreciate you throwing yourself onto her. Respect your damn girlfriend for once and get your ass hauling home Hans." Hans just laughed at Elsa. Her eyes weren't an icy blue anymore. They were a dark ocean blue and Hans's face flashed with fear. Elsa opened the door and threw him out, causing him to slam against the wall before Elsa slammed the door shut and locked it. Anna could hear Hans's sloppy footsteps and stomps down the halls, and him yelling "Stupiddd bitchh". Elsa let a deep breath out when she closed and locked the door. Anna approached her carefully and when she saw Elsa turn around, her eyes were slowly changing back to her icy blue that she loved. Elsa gave an awkward smile and started to rub the back of her neck with her hand, a habit she picked up from Kristoff throughout the years.

"Sorry about that… It's just that I feel he needs to give you a bit more respect." Elsa said and Anna nodded her head, understanding. Anna approached Elsa carefully and hugged Elsa tightly, arms around her neck. Elsa stood there, stiff and shock at first before she slowly relaxed herself into Anna's arms and wrapped her arms around her waist. Anna smiled at the contact she was given. Anna then yawned against Elsa's shoulder, and Elsa felt that yawn. She looked down at the girl with a smile before mumbling.

"Are you tired?" Anna gave out another yawn and nodded her head, Elsa being able to decipher what she was doing through the darkness.

"You should get some sleep then…" Anna nodded her head as Elsa grabbed her hand and lead her to Anna's bed. Elsa placed the box of truffles on Anna's bedside table, having only one truffle left. Anna crawled herself into bed and snuggled herself into the blankets. Anna then heard footsteps start walking away from her and knew that Elsa was going away, that her one night was going to disappear. She didn't want that to happen though.

"Wait." Anna breathed out, saying it right when Elsa had her hand on the lock of Anna's bedroom door.

"Stay for the night please?" Anna begged and Elsa sighed.

"Anna I can't… I have to go drive my two idiots home. Plus, our night is ending soon." Elsa mumbled and Anna shook her head through the darkness.

"Let them stay and pass out in one of the guest bedrooms. Please Elsa… The night is still going on." Elsa sighed and obliged. She walked over back to Anna's bed and went under the blanket as well, making herself comfortable in Anna's bed. The movie still played on in the background and Elsa felt Anna snuggle up into her side, burying her nose into Elsa's neck. Elsa's breath was caught into her throat. She felt Anna place her hand behind Elsa and play with her locks, running her fingers through Elsa's hair. Elsa looked at the clock and frowned. It was getting kind of late? Elsa gave out a yawn herself, knowing that she wouldn't survive staying awake if she drove home. Because then she would have to help carry Olaf and Kristoff into the house and… Elsa felt her eyelids start to droop. Anna's actions with Elsa's hair weren't helping at all as well. Anna kept onto her actions until she felt Elsa's breath stagger a bit, showing that she finally fell into deep sleep. Anna then gave a smile of her own. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her close. She then felt Elsa's arms wrap around her waist and Anna got comfortable. She felt herself start to drift off into sleep, her eyes finally giving in and closing.

This was probably the best night ever for Anna.

* * *

Anna yawned and stretched out, happy and tired. When she tried to though, her leg bumped into something and she looked over to see Elsa there with a small smile plastered onto her face. Anna leaned into Elsa and started to caresses her soft cheeks. They were so close to kissing last night, so close if it wasn't for Hans ruining it all.

Then, Anna felt Elsa stir under her touch before Elsa fluttered her eyes open to be faced with Anna.

"Morning." Elsa said tiredly. Anna nodded her head and moved her hands to stroke Elsa's hair.

"Good morning." She smiled and watched when Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and smiled.

"Hey, there's still that one truffle left from last night." Elsa said, glancing over at the bedside table to spot the one lone truffle. Anna sighed, remembering all that happened last night. It was the best night ever for her. Anna glanced over at the truffle and smiled.

"Hopefully I won't eat the whole thing again." Anna chuckled and Elsa rolled her eyes. Elsa grabbed the truffle from the bedside table and plucked the whole thing into her mouth, chewing it and swallowing it. Anna looked at her with a disbelief look when Elsa had done so. Elsa chewed it with a smile on her face before swallowing it and looking at Anna with a devious smile.

"Why you little…" Anna started as she started to tickle Elsa's sides after she swallowed the chocolate, causing her to laugh hard. Anna smiled at her, knowing that Elsa was really ticklish. Elsa kept laughing as Anna started to jab at her sides more. She also somehow ending right on top of Elsa as she kept tickling her. Anna saw the tears form in Elsa's eyes and Anna laughed at Elsa before saying.

"Say sorry for eating the last truffle." Anna smirked and Elsa stuttered, her eyes forming tears.

"I-I'm s-s-so-r-ry!" Elsa cried out and Anna stopped her feverish tickling. Anna looked down at Elsa with a smile on her face. After a good minute, Elsa had recovered from her laughing and looked at Anna with a smirk. Anna smiled before she remembered what they almost did last night and Anna couldn't help her gaze look at Elsa's lips. Anna also sensed Elsa's gaze on her lips and Anna slowly started to lean it. She was tempted now. She wanted to see how those lips tasted, how they felt against hers. She wanted to see if she could taste that truffle that she just consumed a while ago along with her lips. Anna slowly leaned into Elsa until they were so close, like they were last night. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut and Anna followed. She knew Elsa wanted this by her actions as well. Their lips met in a full out passionate kiss. It was soft and it was full of passion and desire. And when Anna kissed Elsa, all she could think of was. 'Damn.'

Anna and Elsa pulled away once that they needed air, gasping for it and gazing into each other's eyes. The moment was too perfect to be true and Anna was _right. _It was too _good to_ be _true._

As soon as Elsa and Anna pulled away, Anna could see the gears start going in Elsa's brain and saw Elsa's eyes be stricken with fear. With fear of what she has just done. Anna felt herself get pushed off by Elsa and saw the platinum haired girl shoot up. She got off the bed and started pacing, looking at the ground.

"This isn't right, this isn't right, this isn't right." Elsa muttered and Anna's heart broke slightly.

Anna got off the bed gently and walked over to Elsa, grabbing her wrist gently to snap her out of her trance and look at Anna. The first thing Anna saw in Elsa's eyes was fear, which wasn't a good thing.

"Anna let go of me." Elsa yelled, trying to fight Anna's grip from her wrist, which got firm in an instance.

"No, I'm not letting go of you Elsa." Anna said, trying to calm the platinum haired girl down and Elsa shook her head.

"What we did was wrong Anna. We weren't supposed to do that in the first place! I'm not even supposed to be here no!" Elsa broke free from Anna's grip and ran towards the door. Elsa grabbed the handle and continued.

"I'm sorry Anna, but this isn't right. You're with Hans and this isn't right, it just isn't right." Elsa said her eyes had tears coming up, but Anna didn't know why Elsa was crying. She yanked the door of Anna's room opened and ran out the door. She didn't wait for Olaf to awaken. She didn't wait for Kristoff to awaken. She fled by foot back home, away from Anna as quick as possible.

Anna didn't chase after her. Anna just stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded as ever. She thought the feeling was so right. She thought that the kiss was so right but she guessed that Elsa thought of it as wrong? Anna stood in the middle of the room, shocked and not knowing what to do completely now. She was confused with her feelings for the platinum blonde beauty. She wanted to go and confront her but she didn't. She didn't even chase after her. Anna just stood in the middle of the room and tried to register what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: And the Elsanna train went in and temporarily broke down.**

**Remember to Review and show your support please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all your support guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Well, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Anna leaned against her locker while Rapunzel was in front of her. Anna wore a pink frilly blouse with blue jean shorts and sandals while Rapunzel wore a yellow tank top with blue skinny jeans and vans.

"I don't know Rapunzel… I think it's best if I just break up with Hans." Anna sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was Monday now and school couldn't go by any slower. The past two days, after Elsa had left that Saturday morning, Anna cancelled her plans with everyone. She stayed locked in her room, only coming out if she needed a meal, which she took inside her room.

Throughout the whole weekend, Anna lay in bed and watched cartoons. She watched cartoons and thought of her. She thought about how her lips felt against hers and she thought about how she felt safe in her arms

Then, she haunted her dreams and everything else went uphill.

Anna replayed the moments and conversations she had with Elsa, and how Elsa asked her if she really loved Hans.

And now, Anna was thinking about breaking it off.

"Are you crazy? Look at you guys! You're like the golden couple in this school! You guys are happy and cute and adorable..." Rapunzel went on and Anna shook her head. Happy? She didn't know if she would feel happy or not. All she knew was that Rapunzel thought they should stay together. Anna looked down at her cellphone to see that it was only 7:30 a.m. glanced wearily at the entrance of the school.

She was anxious to see her. She was excited and anxious all at the same time. This wasn't her at all. No. Anna was never anxious or nervous to see anyone. She was the one that people got anxious and nervous for.

But, she _is_ the only exception to Anna's book.

Anna looked at the door again as Rapunzel's voice was the background noise. She wanted to see her. She needed to see her. Elsa was like the drug that Anna couldn't stop taking. Anna needed to talk to her, she needed to talk to her and confront her about Friday night. She needed to do everything in her power to ask her about Friday night, where they stood.

Anna felt Rapunzel shake her arm roughly.

"Are you even listening to me Anna? Did you even hear a single word I've said?" Rapunzel yelled and Anna finally faced Rapunzel. She looked at her to see an irritation framed upon her face. She would see worry and anger in her eyes and Anna knew that this might have been slightly the last straw for Rapunzel.

"I don't understand you Anna! Everything went perfectly well until summer came! And where did you even go off to during the party last night? Hans and I were looking all over for you!" Rapunzel yelled, frustrated. Everyone's eyes were on them and Anna knew that drama and rumors were going to come up. Anna ran a hand through her hair and gently placed hand on Rapunzel's arm.

"Rapunzel… Plea-"

"Don't please me Anna! Ever since the summer, you've been acting strange! You haven't been listening to mine's and Hans's conversations when we try to talk to you and you haven't been talking to us about your problems! How do you expect us to help you when you're always so distant and don't want to talk about it! And now, you're saying you want to break up with Hans?" everyone around them gasped and started murmuring and Anna panicked. She didn't want word to go around yet, it would just cause all the more drama. Anna looked around in hopes of not seeing Hans and she didn't. Instead, Anna saw one shaggy blonde hair boy, one brunette boy and a platinum blonde hair girl briskly walk past the crowd, trying to not receive any attention or thought upon.

Anna immediately went with her gut. She pushed through the crowd of students, saying 'Excuse me' and 'Sorry' along the way. Anna heard Rapunzel yell at her, asking where she was even going but Anna ignored her calls. This was more important. Anna kept struggling her way through the crowd. Finally, when Anna was out in the open, she stumbled face to face with Elsa, who was surprised, shocked and scared. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, which was filled with terror. She looked so beautiful in her simple outfit. She looked as if she stood out from everyone else, wearing her hair in her usual braid and a buttoned up blue long sleeved shirt with white shorts. Kristoff looked at Anna with daggers while Olaf was looking anywhere but Anna. Then, Anna decided to speak up.

"Elsa-" Anna felt a rush of wind blow at her. She turned around and saw Elsa sprint down the halls and maneuver her way through the students. Anna wasn't going to let her get away this time. They needed to talk, they needed to communicate and they needed to get onto terms as to what that kiss was about this past weekend. So, Anna used all her force and her energy and pushed herself off the ground, sprinting after the platinum blonde haired girl.

"Elsa! Elsa wait!" she yelled through the hallways and students looked confused at the sight of Anna chasing after Elsa, calling out her name in a pleading and desperate tone. Anna was never pleading nor desperate, not for anyone or anything. And now here she was, begging for Elsa to stop and wait, begging for her attention.

But, Elsa didn't oblige and kept running. Anna knew that she had to catch up, so she tried to push herself even more.

But, she was still at a far distance with Elsa.

'Of course. She is best friends with the captains of the basketball team after all, she must be fast." Anna groaned and started to pick up the pace. She needed to see her; she needed to talk to her.

Anna saw Elsa turn right and she smiled. She would just take another route that would lead her to Elsa. So, when Elsa turned right, Anna kept running straight and turned right at the next opening. She knew that if Elsa had lost Anna, she would stop running. She would stop and think she would be safe and away. Anna then turned right again in the hallway she was in and turned left at the next stop. Right when she did, she crashed right into someone soft. Anna was ready for her tailbone to hit the ground, her eyes closing shut. But instead, she felt long slender arms wrap around her waist to prevent her from falling. Anna had a confused look on her face as she fluttered her eyes open to see Elsa had her arms around her waist. She was enjoying this feeling, enjoying the feeling of having her arms wrapped around her waist. Then, Anna realized how awkward of a position this must be and blushed slightly. Elsa immediately let her go and Anna frowned at the comfort of her arms disappearing.

Anna saw Elsa turn on her heel and start walking away. Though, Anna grabbed Elsa by the arm and felt her tense against her touch. Elsa turned back around to look into Anna's teal eyes.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked and Anna gulped. She really didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Look, about this past weekend…" Anna started and suddenly, she saw a blur in front of her. She felt her grip against Elsa let go and instead, hear a loud bang against the lockers. Anna looked to the right of her to see Hans there, pushing Elsa against the locker with his grip tightly around Elsa's neck and Anna was frozen.

"Do you think you can actually rise up to our level? You little shit face, don't ever think you can talk to my girlfriend understand? Don't you dare even touch her as well and if I see you, you're going to go down with your other two useless boyfriends." Hans's grip on Elsa's neck tightened and she saw Elsa let out a choke.

Anna needed to act now. She needed to let Elsa know things about last night. Anna grabbed onto Hans's arm and tried to break his grip away,

"Hans stop it!" Anna cried, pulling his arm away. Hans looked at his girlfriend and saw the desperation in her eyes. He immediately loosened his grip onto Elsa, who fell with a thud onto the floor, trying to gasp for air after what Hans did.

"Are you really protecting this girl Anna? This little useless piece of…" Hans was interrupted by a slap in the face from Anna. Anna wasn't happy anymore. She was enraged and she was mad.

And, she was different in everyone else's eyes in the school.

Everyone looked at Anna, as if she had committed a sin. She looked at her as if she had done something wrong, something wrong and illegal. Everyone crowded around the three teenagers, whispering and mumbling things, incoherent things.

Everyone looked at Anna as if she was taking drugs, as if she was drunk or grew another head.

They thought that this Anna they were looking at right now wasn't the Anna they knew as they grew up. Anna wouldn't stop Hans from bullying Elsa; Anna wouldn't get in an argument with Rapunzel…

And Anna wouldn't have definitely slapped Hans.

But here she was, the red-headed girl with her hair in two braids; swept on both her shoulders. Here she was standing, enraged. She looked at Hans as if he was a little toddler getting ready for time-out.

All Anna could feel was rage and anger. She looked at Hans, challenging him to hit her, challenging him to pick a fight with her because in the end, no one would get away with it.

Hans on the other hand, had looked shocked and confused. Did his girlfriend just slap him? Did Anna just slap him just to protect this little useless girl that would probably be better off disappearing off the face of the earth? The student's murmurs were louder when they heard stomping of feet. Anna snapped out of glare and looked behind Hans. She saw Elsa running away… again. Anna had lost her again, just cause of Hans. She was going to chase after her, chase after her and call for her name again. But, Hans had grabbed her arm before she was able to flee after her.

Anna turned abruptly around to face Hans and both their eyes held fire. Anna's held determination. She needed to chase after Elsa, she needed to talk to her and she needed to confront her because she knew during the classes she had with Elsa, Kristoff or Olaf were bound to make conversation with her and only her. They would shut Anna out from her questions, from her pleas.

Hans on the other hand, really didn't give two shits about Elsa. What he cared about right now was how his girlfriend was changing, how she was different and how she seemed off the past months. This wasn't the Anna everyone knew… This wasn't the Anna that he knew ever since Kindergarten. This was a different Anna.

And Hans didn't like it one bit.

Hans's grip on Anna's arm tightened, which only fueled Anna's rage more. They were like two bombs, ready to explode any minute in the halls. They stared into each other's eyes with confusion and anger mixed all together. Hans decided to be the first one to speak up.

"What is wrong with you Anna? Why have you been acting so different lately?" Anna didn't answer the question. She knew that she had been acting differently, everyone knew. They just never knew the reason why.

"Is there something wrong with different?" Anna snapped at him and his eyes just raged with more anger.

"There is something wrong if it's a bad different Anna! I can't even look at you the same way anymore! You've been pushing Rapunzel and me away and you haven't been listening that much at all! You're always in your own little world, zoning off!" Hans yelled and Anna just gave him a look. A look that would kill anyone at any moment.

"What would it matter to you?" Anna growled and Hans pulled her closely to him, and whispered in her ear so that no one could hear what he had said.

"Did you think I was drunk on Friday night? Yes I was drunk but I recall you and thy enemy in your own little room. Is that why you've been distant Anna? Because you've been involving yourself with _them?_ They're no good Anna, you can do _better._" Hans's words rang in Anna's ears. Hans thought she could do better? She could do way better with Hans but with Elsa… It was different. The bell rang and students were still gathered around Hans and Anna. Anna's eyes bore into Hans's before she roughly pulled her arm away from his grasp. She turned on her heel, her back facing him before she walked away to head to math. She would rather have faced Rapunzel then Hans as of this moment.

* * *

"It's all so messed up Olaf." Elsa groaned, placing her face in her hands. They sat in English class right now, the class that Elsa had with Anna and Olaf. Thankfully, Anna's seat was in the far back while Elsa and Olaf sat in the front. The teacher was writing down a diagram on the board, probably something relating to _Romeo and Juliet_; the book they were going to read today. Olaf frowned at his friend's confession.

"So you're saying that throughout Friday night, you ditched me and hung out with Anna for one night, just so that in the end you kissed her the next morning and ran off? Leaving Kristoff and I in her house to drive home late in the afternoon?" Elsa nodded her head and gave out a huff.

"I thought you were going to be our driver! I trusted you Elsa!" Olaf joked, trying to lighten the mood. The only response Olaf got from Elsa was a look of daggers and Olaf flinched a bit.

"Okay so this isn't a joking matter at all…" Olaf said slowly and Elsa sighed before placing her face back into her hands.

"Olaf you don't understand! I wasn't supposed to even talk to her or touch her in the first place! This isn't supposed to happen at all! I despise her. I despise everything about her and I don't even want to know a single thing about her or get involved with her. She's like a dangerous virus getting ready to spread to the next victim." Elsa mumbled in her hands.

"But Elsa… do you still despise her now?" there was a silence. An awkward silence that Elsa didn't know how to answer. Did she still hate Anna now? She did bully her all these seven years and still kept going on about it. But now, after Friday night and Saturday morning… Elsa really didn't know anymore.

Olaf had watched Elsa and waited for her answer. Olaf knew by this awkward silence that Elsa did, but then her actions spoke differently. Her actions told her that Elsa still strongly disliked Anna but the way Elsa didn't answer the question spoke the opposite. Now, Olaf didn't really know what Elsa's answer was, and he usually was able to know. So, Olaf decided to ask another question.

"Are you going to tell Kristoff about this?" Still another silence. Elsa took a breath and answered.

"I can't Olaf. He's going to be against it, he won't support it. He'll think that it's for my own good if I don't associate myself with her and I think that he's somewhat right."

"And somewhat wrong at the same time! If you tell Kristoff what you're feeling for Anna then he would support you as long as you're happy!"

"But I don't know if I'm happy or not Olaf! I don't even know what I feel anymore! Everything's all a confusing mess!" Elsa let out a huff. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do anymore. She knew by this morning, when Anna had chased after her that they needed to confront this situation now. They needed to talk about this and what specifically was going on with them. But, Elsa didn't want to. She didn't even know how. Right now, Elsa just wanted to make distance from her and Anna. Elsa didn't want to talk to Anna at all. She needed to get her thoughts straight before being able to talk to Anna.

"Okay class! So, here's the diagram of what you must copy down on a piece of folder paper to do later. While we're reading this in class, make sure to take small notes as to the little phrases and things in the book that make a big difference and deem important. So, let's start off with scene one." Mr. Kane said, earning a groan from the class. Elsa sighed and opened up her book. Right now, she didn't want to think about it. Each time she thought about her situation, it just gave her more of a headache. So, Elsa decided to divulge herself into the book and think about her situation later on.

Olaf frowned slightly at his friend's action. He really supported her in this. He just needed for her to realize what her feelings were in order for him to be able to help her. If Elsa wasn't able to help herself, Olaf couldn't assist and support her through it. So, Olaf let out a sigh of defeat before opening his own book as well and turning to scene one.

* * *

Anna sat at her lab desk with Hans to her left and Rapunzel to her right. Anna sat right in the middle and stared at the board as the teacher kept writing down notes and explaining reactions. Anna sighed and looked down at her notebook, which were filled with equations, reactions and notes. It was the last period of the day, and Anna had Hans and Rapunzel in her science class.

Right now though, tension was built in the air. Anna and Hans didn't acknowledge each other. In fact, they were trying to be the farthest away from each other in distance. They weren't able to move lab groups, since this was their final seating area. Anna instead sat closer to Rapunzel, who was writing down things on a piece of folder paper. She saw the piece of paper Rapunzel had move slightly towards her. Anna looked down and saw Rapunzel's nice penmanship written on the paper.

"_What's wrong Anna Banana?" _the words written on the paper and Anna let out a sigh before writing something down and moving it towards Rapunzel's side.

"_Everything is so messed up Punzie…"_ Rapunzel scribbled something down on the paper.

"_Want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to… I'm sorry about that outburst this morning… I realized that you needed space and I should've respected that." _Anna read and the silent conversation continued on the piece of folder paper.

"_Apology accepted! :) It's just that something's been bothering me."_ Anna hesitated if she should write more down. Could she trust Rapunzel with her incident this weekend? Anna needed to let it out. After all, it was bottling up inside of her. She needed to tell someone, anyone. She needed advice on this and advice on what she should do; what her plan should be. Anna then continued to write down on the paper before passing it back

"_If I tell you Rapunzel, then I don't want you to let any rumors out about it. I don't want any drama to erupt." _ Anna passed the paper back to Rapunzel, who wrote down her answer.

"_Hey, talk to me afterschool today okay? Outside on the bench where you waited for me on the first day of school. I need to run some errands real quick for my teachers and I'll be there." _Anna smiled at her response. She was glad that Rapunzel was there for her. She knew that she could depend on Rapunzel. Anna glanced at her, who was now writing down all the notes that she missed from the teacher. Anna finally caught Rapunzel's attention, who gave Anna a small supportive smile. Anna responded back with a broad smile of her owns.

She knew that she was able to trust Rapunzel with anything.

* * *

Anna sat down at the bench in front of the school, waiting for Rapunzel to come out. It was already ten minutes after the bell rang and Rapunzel still never came outside. Anna looked at the entrance to see three students exit out of it and Anna held her stance at the bench. She wanted so badly just to run up to them and take the one in the middle in her arms, asking her the questions she had forming in her head as well as kissing her senselessly. Though, Anna knew that she couldn't talk to Elsa with her two best friends at her arms. She had to wait, and she had to be patient. She didn't even know how she would be able to get Elsa by herself with Olaf and Kristoff by her side. So instead, Anna watched Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf walk towards the parking lot and enter into a silver Camry car. Anna watched Olaf enter the driver's seat, Elsa enter the passenger seat and Kristoff enter the backseat and watched the car reverse out of the parking space before leaving the school. Right when Anna had lost sight of the car, she felt a presence to the right of her and looked to see that it was Rapunzel approaching her.

Anna smiled and patted the seat right next to her, who Rapunzel smiled lightly at Anna before setting herself down and sitting at the spot that Anna had gestured for her to sit in. Once Rapunzel got settled in her seat, she gave Anna a sorrowful look and asked.

"What's wrong Anna?" Anna just sighed and let out a breath. She needed to get this over, she needed to tell Rapunzel and hope that she would understand.

"You know this feud thing going on with our group and the basketball boys and their friends?" Rapunzel nodded her head.

"I don't know about this feud thing anymore Punzie! I mean, I thought that it was perfect, that everything in life is perfect and this little battle is for the best… But I might just be wrong." Anna started and Rapunzel laid a hand on Anna's thigh as a friendly gesture.

"I'm here for you Anna." Rapunzel said and Anna nodded her head, giving out a deep breath before starting her story.

"You see… Ever since the summer I've been acting different because of that end of the year party. Before, I thought that everything was perfect, that life was perfect until that stupid but wonderful end of the year party in our sophomore year. I was running away from you and your attempts to get me drunk and stumbled upon Elsa and her room. She looked just adorable in her oversized snowflake T-shirt and watching her cartoons." Anna let out a smile and looked to see Rapunzel urging her to go on.

"Then I went and introduced myself to her. I wanted to thank her for being able to allow me to hide in her room and asked for her name and such, not knowing it was Elsa at the time. But, she gave me this cold shoulder and when you were gone, she kicked me out of her room. It was like she didn't want anything to do with me you know, which was a change because no one has ever not wanted to get to know me. Then, when I was going to drive home, I noticed from her mailbox that it was her house. It was actually her. And, it made me change." Rapunzel nodded her head in understanding, knowing now why Anna had been acting off lately.

"You see… then that party that was just this weekend. I just wasn't in the mood to get drunk or to dance because she was on my mind. She has been on my mind ever since the end of the year party. Then, I noticed how miserable she looked and how Brandon had assaulted her. I took her back to my room and cleaned up her small cut and then I made a proposal with her of just having a one night get to know each other thing. Just dropping our past away and our problems and pretend that none of that existed. I just wanted to know how it would feel like to get to know the girl that never wanted to be involved with me in the first place you know? And you know me Punzie, I never want to get to know anyone, people want to get to know me. But Elsa… Elsa was the only exception in my eyes. Then I did get to know her and we had an amazing time, watching cartoons and going to eat chocolate. Then she slept over and Saturday morning came around. Things happened and in the end… I kissed Elsa." Anna looked up to try and decipher Rapunzel's reaction. She seemed shocked and relieved all at the same time. Anna became confused. Why would Rapunzel be relieved?

"Anna…" Rapunzel started and Anna looked at Rapunzel with fear and anxiety. She didn't know how Rapunzel would react, but she would hope that Rapunzel wouldn't go all out against her.

"Anna… Look. I can see that this thing you have with Elsa is something you crave and care for a lot. And, I want you to know that I'll help you out with this. Just tell me whatever you want me to do to help out and I'll try to." Rapunzel gave Anna a weak smile, causing her to squeal and bring Rapunzel into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Anna said and Rapunzel chuckled before patting Anna's back.

"No problem Anna. So, have you talked to her yet?" Anna pulled away and looked down immediately, shaking her head.

"How about I'll talk to her a bit okay? And then when I do, I'll text you or call you so that you can talk to her later. Soften her up a bit for you and be able to persuade her a bit for you." Anna nodded her head, a smile erupting from her lips.

"Thank you Rapunzel… For everything." Anna said gratefully and Rapunzel smiled at her.

"Anything for my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Review for support please! :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Big time skips ahead! Sorry if you don't like it :/**

* * *

It has been a month into the quarter now, a month into the school year. Well, a month and a week to be precise. Football season and cheerleading season had started already and Anna couldn't be anymore busier. She had to make sure that everything went well with the routine, have meetings with her coach as well as the athletic department and football coaches and whoever was in charge of the football game during that time. It was just so frustrating.

Anna had kept asking Rapunzel every single day after Anna had confessed to her if she had talked to Elsa yet, if she had really softened up Elsa for her or not. After the third day of Rapunzel telling Anna no, Anna decided to confront Elsa herself. This only resulted in Rapunzel telling her to stop and letting her handle it, plus an Elsa who ran away.

Anna ignored Rapunzel's tries and kept going. Each time she went after Elsa, she only kept running away and Anna only had enough energy to try and catch up to her. Damn did Elsa run fast.

Eventually, Anna never saw Elsa after that. Every time after class when Anna had tried to talk to Elsa, she was the first one to bolt out the door, followed by a Kristoff or Olaf or maybe even both. All Anna knew was that the third week into school, she eventually had the burden of cheerleading graced upon her.

And, Anna also didn't have enough time or find a way to break up with Hans, considering the fact that everyone thought they were the golden couple and the day they broke up was the day when pigs could fly.

Anna could have sworn she saw a flying pig sometime in the month she was in school.

But, everything was stressing Anna out. Even the little scrimmages or the pre-season games, her coaches wanted her and the team to go and be cheerleaders and support the football guys.

Really coach? It's a pre-season game! It isn't going to count in real season and Anna had other things to think about and worry about. Especially a blue eyed blonde haired beauty.

As well as having this stupid dumb feud go on, Anna never saw Elsa in any of the football games at the stands. All Anna wanted to do was run out of the stadium, run away and drive straight to Elsa's house. She wanted to just stop this stupid nonsense. These stupid circles her and Elsa were running around to avoid their situation. Furthermore…

Could Rapunzel shut up about Anna's damn situation with Elsa?

"Anna, I can really soften her up for you. I'll talk to her and then I'll tell you. You're wasting your time and stress over this situation because each time you chase after her, you lose her in the end. Maybe she just needs some time?..." Anna was sick of this talk. She knew damn right about her situation with Elsa and she didn't want a slap in the face about it every single morning.

"I'm just telling you An-" Rapunzel was cut off by a ringing in their conversation. Anna groaned, knowing whose phone it came from as she whipped it out, looked at the caller I-D and gave an exasperated sigh. Anna accepted the call, placed it against her ear and placed her sweet voice on.

"Anna Arendelle speaking! How may I help you?" Anna faked as she started walking away from Rapunzel, telling the person on the phone "Yes, I understand." And answering all these questions about this upcoming game. Rapunzel let out a sigh and she knew that Anna was going into work mode again.

* * *

"How are you capable of hiding this from Kristoff? He's going to find out eventually Elsa." Olaf sighed. They were at the basketball gym; Olaf already dressed for practice while everyone else was in the locker room changing. It was already the end of another school day, another day of avoiding _her._

Elsa had hid away afterschool to the gym, deciding that this would be the last place Anna would look for her afterschool… If she even tried to look for her now and days. Elsa was slowly getting her feelings straight with Anna, slowly deciding on what she should do specifically.

"He's just really oblivious that's all Olaf…" Elsa went on and Olaf let out a breath.

"It's been a month Elsa! Shouldn't you get your feelings straight already?" Elsa glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Okay… Why haven't you decided yet? Anna's going to give up on you eventually." Olaf said and Elsa let out a sigh.

"I just don't want my heart to be broken okay Olaf? I've never really let anyone in my heart besides you, Kristoff and my parents. And look at where my parents are now." Elsa scoffed and Olaf gave her a comforting smile.

"Anna's going to give up on you if you don't tell her eventually Elsa… She needs to know now." Olaf said, placing a friendly hand on Elsa's white top sleeved shoulder. Elsa let out a breath and leaned back against the bleachers.

"I don't even know what I should feel anymore Olaf. I feel like if I do let her in, then she's just going to get sick of me and leave." Elsa felt Olaf rub her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Anna would never get sick of you Elsa…. You have to realize that Anna wouldn't be that kind of person!"

"How do I even know what kind of person Anna is anymore Olaf? I just met her for one night and I barley know anything about her life problems! I don't know any of her weaknesses or her strengths or her dislikes! I only know her likes and some of the things she did. Maybe I should just tell her…" Elsa started and Olaf cut her off.

"To what Elsa? To reject her and tell her to go back to the things that happened before? What about if you ask her how she feels and she replies? Maybe that would persuade your opinion. Besides, what do you have to lose? You guys were never really acquaintances in the first place" Olaf stated and Elsa sighed before looking down again.

"I need some time Olaf." She hesitated "A _lot _of time actually." Elsa sighed. Elsa and Olaf heard the doors slam open to see a group of boys pouring through it, all wearing the same thing Olaf was wearing. A plain mesh green jersey and basketball shorts. The coach came out and blew the whistle that was around his neck.

"Warm up and get ready for practice!" Olaf looked at Elsa and gave her an apologetic look.

"I got to go." He stated and Elsa nodded her head, watching her friend hop down the bleachers and onto the court. Olaf's words were ringing through Elsa's head.

"_Anna's going to give up on you if you don't tell her eventually…" _

And as much as Elsa wanted to not believe that, thinking that Anna would wait for her for a lifetime, she realized that Anna could get whoever she wanted. She didn't even have to wait.

Elsa placed her face into the long sleeves of her white shirt and groaned.

She needed a _lot _of time.

* * *

It was already two months into school, two months into the year and one month was already left before season was over. Anna ran a hand through her hair and groaned in frustration.

"Stupid coaches, stupid hosts, stupid everyone." Anna groaned as she threw her books into her locker. The more Anna had gotten busy, the less time she spent chasing after Elsa. Eventually, what turned out to be an everyday thing of the game of find Elsa was now a twice a week thing, which was now slowly turning into a once a week thing. Too much things were piling up in Anna's plate. Her parents were expecting her to start looking into colleges and start on finding out the topic of her essays and being able to master them fully. They pushed her towards the colleges they recommended. School work was killing her and complaints/being in charge of the cheerleading team wasn't any better.

At least after next month, one important thing would be off her plate. Anna sighed and finally slammed her locker shut, turning around to face a bubbly Rapunzel. Anna looked at her questiongly.

"How may I he-" she was cut off.

"Hand over your phone so that no one interrupts this conversation I'm going to have with you so we can have a full conversation for once in two months." Rapunzel demanded and Anna sighed before giving over her phone to Rapunzel. Right now, she wanted to just burn her phone and bury the ashes far away. Rapunzel smiled and wrapped her fingers around the iPhone 5S in her pink manicured fingers. Rapunzel placed it in her back pocket of her ripped white shorts and gave Anna a smile.

Anna looked at Rapunzel and asked her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Anna started.

"I know that you know that I haven't been talking to Elsa up for you; so you decided to make your own moves only to fail and eventually… all this work you're being pushed into is piling up, where you're forgetting about her." Rapunzel sighed and Anna frowned.

"I'm not forgetting about her okay? I'm fully aware of our still everlasting problem. I've just been busy with everything that's all." Anna went on.

"So when are you going to tell her? Anna you got to act quickly now! What happens if a hero or another knight in shining amour decides to sweep Elsa off her feet?" Anna just shrugged her shoulders that was covered with a baby pink t-shirt and sighed.

"Then I lose her?" Anna closed her eyes and let the feeling of sleep creep up to her. She felt Rapunzel grab her face and slap her lightly on her cheek.

"Anna! Stay with me here! Did you just hear what you said? It's like you're giving up on her!" Rapunzel exclaimed and Anna yawned.

"I'm not okay? I'm just really tired and pooped out now and days." She opened her eyes and looked at Rapunzel, asking her to let go of her face which she obliged. Anna stood up a bit straighter.

"I'm just telling you Anna… If you don't want Elsa to forget about that one night and feel the same way too, then I suggest you make a move as soon as possible." Anna yawned again.

"I'm trying I'm trying. Everything is just being a little bitch at me that's all." Anna felt herself doze off again. Rapunzel looked behind them and saw Hans exiting out of a classroom near Anna's locker.

"Boyfriend alert." Rapunzel whispered and Anna opened her eyes again, making a hmmm sound before feeling two arms wrap around her. Anna and Hans had broken off the tension they had two months ago and Hans was now trying to become a better boyfriend. At least now, he didn't bully Elsa… At least not in front of Anna.

"Hey there." Hans whispered in Anna's ear and Anna let out a breath before leaning against Hans. She was just too tired to realize what she was really doing. Anna let out a yawn and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Hey there Hans." Anna said sleepily as she felt Hans press a kiss against her cheek.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Hans asked and Anna nodded her head. Hans smiled at Rapunzel and led Anna to the direction of her classroom, letting her walk ahead a bit. When Hans knew Anna was out of hearing, he whispered to Rapunzel.

"I need to talk to you during our lunch period of something important… "Hans said before turning around and running up to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rapunzel looked at them quizzically. What could Hans possibly want to talk to her about? Was their anniversary coming up?

* * *

"Kristoff please…" Elsa let out an exasperated sigh when she saw Kristoff throw his backpack against the couch in the living room. It was already evening and it had been two months ever since the incident with Anna.

"How do you expect me to react to this Elsa? You're fraternizing with the enemy! You're liking the enemy! Are you really going to let her into your heart after what she's done?" Kristoff growled.

"I don't know okay! I just… I can't stop thinking about it even after two months! Isn't that some kind of sign?"

"Some kind of sign that you're going crazy! I couldn't agree more Elsa." Elsa let out a frustrated sigh and tried to keep her temper intact.

"Why aren't you supporting me in this? I thought you were my best friend Kristoff…. Like my _brother! _And what brothers do is support their family in their decisions, no matter how stupid and idiotic!" Kristoff looked at Elsa and Elsa flinched at the sight of his eyes. They were blazing with hatred; the brown color was almost like a black.

"But this decision is way stupid Elsa! It's stupider than stupid! No one would be this dumb to make that kind of decision. I can't believe that you're having second thoughts for her! Out of everyone else that Olaf and I can provide, you pick _her!" _ Kristoff growled and flipped the couch so that it landed sideways on the ground in the living room. Elsa flinched slightly at the impact.

'Damn it Olaf, why do you have to go out and get dinner and leave me by myself to tell Kristoff this. I knew it would never work!' Elsa thought to herself.

"Elsa, you're being a dumbass here. You can't fall for her! I forbid you to."

"You _forbid_ me to? You're not my mother Kristoff, you can't forbid me to do anything!" Elsa growled.

"Seven years Elsa! Seven _fucken _years she's been bullying you. And all your hatred and feelings for her change over one night! Do you even know what her dislikes are? Do you even know how much cousins she has or what she hates or what she gets irritated about!" Kristoff was full out yelling at Elsa. The neighbors could probably hear them and Elsa was relieved that they didn't call the cops on them.

"Do you not remember that promise you made Kristoff? The one before we entered into high school? You promised Kristoff… you promised!" Elsa said, tears springing into her eyes as she pushed past her best friend and ran up the stairs, a door slamming shut and a click of the lock being heard. Kristoff groaned and flipped the couch in the living room again, leaving it to make another bang sound and make it upside down. He kicked the couch roughly and groaned before walking towards the wall near the stairway and punching it hard, leaving a small dent. Kristoff leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down it. He placed his head into his hands. Why did Elsa have to fall in love with _her? _Kristoff would be okay with anyone _BUT _her and anyone else from that group.

* * *

"_Elsa! Elsa please open up the door." Olaf mumbled, leaning his head against the blue painted door. There was no response on the other side._

"_Elsa please…" Olaf mumbled but still nothing. Olaf placed his ear against the door and heard soft cries from the other side._

"_Elsa… You know Kristoff and I thought this would be best for you." He heard her sobs rise in volume. Olaf let out a sigh and saw Kristoff walk up the stairs, a small chocolate cake he baked with frosting that said "We're sorry" as well as three cups of hot chocolate. Kristoff gave Olaf a pleading look and Olaf shook his head in Kristoff's gesture. Kristoff sighed before he placed the food down and walked over towards Elsa's bedroom door. He gently knocked on the oak wood._

"_Elsa… please. We need you to open up. Just let us explain and then you can get rid of us, you can be sick of us and you can be forever angry at us. But, just let us explain for once. Let us explain ourselves and let you in on our opinion." Kristoff felt the door slightly move open. He smiled softly before bending down to grab the plate of chocolate and opening the door quietly. He saw Elsa there, shivering in her light blue hooded sweater. She was back onto her bed; white blanket covered her entire body. Kristoff and Olaf approached her slowly. Kristoff sat at the right end of her bed while Olaf at the left. Kristoff handed Olaf his chocolate and held another one in his right hand. With his free left hand, he gently shook an Elsa and whispered._

"_I have some hot chocolate and sorry cake Elsa… Just let us explain ourselves and hear us out please." He saw a broken Elsa emerge from her hiding spot. Kristoff frowned, seeing his best friend with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Kristoff handed Elsa the hot chocolate, which Elsa took slowly into her grasp. Once she had full control of it, Kristoff let go and gave out a sigh. He handed her the chocolate cake and Elsa's eyes lit up a bit before going back to sadness and dullness._

_Kristoff looked at Olaf and told him to start it off first. Olaf sighed and nodded his head._

"_Look Elsa… It was out of hand for Kristoff and me to beat the shit out of that Andrew kid… But we did it out of love."_

"_You see… We found out that he was only going to use you to get for you to like him, be his girlfriend and then break your heart just to be part of Hans's group." Kristoff explained._

"_We should have never assaulted him and tell you that you having a small crush on him is wrong… But we were just looking out for you." Olaf stated and Kristoff concluded._

"_We promise that next time you make any kind of decision, we'll be there to support you okay? We need you as much as you need us Elsa. Could you please forgive us?" Kristoff saw the girl's eyes lighten and Elsa move her lips away from her mug. She took a gulp and nodded her head, looking at her two best friends before speaking up._

"_I… guess. Just promise me that you guys won't go against any of my decisions, no matter how bad it is. I want your support and I want to know that you guys will be there and not put down any of it." Elsa pouted and Olaf leaned over and hugged Elsa. Kristoff followed and pulled his two best friends in a bear hug._

"_We promise Elsa, don't you worry about it." Kristoff and Olaf said simultaneously._

* * *

"Kristoff you dumbass." Olaf looked at him, dropping his food when he saw the living room as a mess. Kristoff was on the ground, hands in head as he groaned again.

"What do you expect me to do Olaf? Be okay with her liking Anna? She's our enemy!" Kristoff growled and he felt himself get lifted up by his shirt. Kristoff looked dead ahead to see Olaf there, gripping onto the front of his shirt tightly.

"Stop being a dick and go back up there and apologize to her!" Olaf growled and Kristoff shook his head.

"You're okay with this too? I can't believe this Olaf." Kristoff tsked and Olaf just shoved Kristoff more harshly against the wall.

"Listen here Kristoff! Remember that damn promise we made with Elsa years ago? Because I remember it clearly! We couldn't get her out of her room for a good week. I don't want the same shit happening again all cause you can't keep your promise and accept the fact that the inevitable happened! So get your damn act straight and fix this mess!" Olaf growled and Kristoff looked at Olaf with angered eyes.

"And why should I even go up and apologize to her? This shit isn't my fault! It's hers for liking that little whore." Kristoff felt his back slam against the wall again and winced slightly.

"Because you're her best friend Kristoff! Stop acting immature and be the big brother you promised her to be in middle school and apologize! You can't control what Elsa wants in her life! You have to let her be and support her through it, no matter how stupid it is! You have to keep your god damn promise Kristoff, or else you're going to lose Elsa!"

"How are you even fucken okay with this Olaf? She likes the enemy, the enemy we all hated ever since fifth grade!" Olaf shook his head and threw Kristoff to the ground. He saw Olaf turn his back on him, his fist clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Because I'm not okay with this. But, it's Elsa we're talking about here. Our Elsa! We need to be there for her and support her. As long as she'll be happy then so be it." Olaf said, walking away from Kristoff and into the backyard. Kristoff pushed a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

Olaf was right, not matter how much Kristoff didn't want him to be right. Olaf was _right._

* * *

"What did you want to talk about Hans?" Rapunzel mumbled. During lunch, Hans was too occupied during the time and asked Rapunzel if she can meet him after practice. Now, here she was. Rapunzel stood at the end of the football field and watched Hans approach her. Anna had gone home and Rapunzel promised her that her parents would come and pick her up. Anna just nodded her head before heading home, exhausted and tired. Now, here Rapunzel stood watching Hans approach her, showered and cleaned in his green lantern t-shirt and yellow board shorts.

"I came to talk about that thing about Anna that's going on." Hans said, trying to seem calm and Rapunzel looked at him questiongly.

"What thing?" Hans glared at Rapunzel and growled out, his calm demeanor disappeared.

"That _thing _I heard about Elsa and Anna sharing a night of free things together. And now, Anna has debatable feelings about Elsa? Remember that conversation you had in the hallways? You know how wrong that is!" Hans growled and Rapunzel stared at him.

"It's wrong for Anna to be happy?" Rapunzel asked and he looked at her, looking as if he could kill anyone.

"It's wrong for her to be happy with someone like Elsa. Someone so useless and stupid."

"So what are you going to do about it? Why can't you let Anna just live her happy ever after?" Rapunzel felt Hans clench onto her pink tank top.

"Because her happy ever after is with me!" Rapunzel glared at Hans.

"Don't you dare interfere with anything about this Hans! Just because Anna isn't happy with you..." Rapunzel felt herself be lifted on the ground and she looked at Hans's infuriated face.

"She IS going to be happy with me, whether you like it or not. And I'm not going to do anything about it." Rapunzel looked at him with a confused expression and he continued, chuckling.

"_You are." _ And Rapunzel shook her head. No! She wasn't going to help Hans with his stupid plan all because he was jealous of Elsa. She wasn't going to help him break Anna's heart. Rapunzel promised she would be a good friend to Anna and she was.

"No, I'm not." Rapunzel spat and she felt herself be placed on the ground before Hans pulled onto her short brown hair. Rapunzel flinched at the pain.

"Yes you are! If you won't… then hope that the little crush you have on our receiver… Flynn's his name right? Hope that he doesn't have any injuries in the last game and hope he doesn't get his reputation ruined. If you don't help me Rapunzel, then I'll make your life a living hell. And I'll inflict pain upon your little crush if you don't do so. You know you agree to how wrong this is for Anna to like Elsa." Hans growled and Rapunzel felt tears come to her eyes.

He was right. Rapunzel felt that Anna falling for Elsa was wrong and she would do something about it… but she needed to be a good friend.

"Rapunzel… So what's your answer going to be? I can dial up my friends right now to man handle your little Flynn." Rapunzel watched with wide eyes as Hans flipped open his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

"I'll ruin you. I'll make Flynn never fall for you; make your life a living hell and watch as Flynn gets beaten up every single day, tortured. He'll turn into the next Elsa." Hans smirked and watched Rapunzel bite her lip. She saw Hans hover over Flynn's name on the contact list and let out a sob.

"Fine… Fine I'll do it." She cried and Hans smiled before letting go of Rapunzel's hair. He smirked and watched Rapunzel look at him with a look of disgust. Hans just chuckled.

"Now… here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

Kristoff looked at the blue painted door, having the feeling of de jah vu again. Kristoff placed his steady hand over Elsa's door and gave three gentle knocks. There was no answer. Kristoff placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, seeing it was unlock surprisingly.

Kristoff entered the room and saw Elsa there, a blanket covering her body and watched as she lay against the pillow, her body moving in swift motions of up and down. She was crying.

Kristoff frowned and slowly approached Elsa slowly, wanting to make sure that she didn't hear him enter the room.

"Go away Kristoff."

Well that didn't work. Kristoff sighed and walked his way over to Elsa's bed and sat on the corner of it. He saw her other pillow already wet from her tears and his heart broke. This is what he had done to his best friend, and he needed to reverse his actions. Kristoff took a deep breath, getting ready to say his speech.

"Look Elsa… I'm sorry I broke that promise. It was out of order for me to yell at you and say that it was wrong for you to like Anna. I should be the big older brother and support you in your decision, no matter how foolish and idiotic it may be." He heard Elsa sniffle and continued.

"I just want you to know that I'll support you liking Anna… No matter how much I hate her, it can't own up to the fact of how much I love you Elsa, as my best friend." Kristoff sighed and saw Elsa look up at him with her icy blue eyes. They were red from her crying but no tear stained cheeks; probably all went into the now two wet pillows. Kristoff grabbed Elsa's left hand and rubbed soothing circles on her knuckles.

"I'm an idiot. I'm the stupid brother, which is why Olaf is much more smarter than me academically and in judgment." Kristoff chuckled and watched Elsa smile through her saddened eyes.

"Could you please forgive me Elsa?" Kristoff felt Elsa's white t-shirt covered arms wrap around his shoulder and pull him into a hug. Kristoff hesitated before wrapping his protective arms around his best friend… Practically his _sister. _Kristoff sighed into Elsa's shoulder and they stayed that way for a good three minutes before there was a sound of knocking on the door. Both Kristoff and Elsa pulled away and looked up to see Olaf standing there, three hot chocolate mugs on a silver platter and he smiled at his two best friends.

"So… We all okay now and on the same page?" Olaf asked, earning a smile from Kristoff and a nod from Elsa. Olaf squealed like a little girl before rushing towards them, placing the hot chocolate on the bedside table. He grabbed his two best friends and pulled them in a hug.

"Give me some love you guys! Group hug!" Olaf laughed and Elsa and Kristoff smiled, hugging his little jovial best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**And thanks for all your support guys! It means a lot to me! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months. Three damn months of avoiding their situation. Three months of Anna not confronting Elsa with their problem. Now, Anna had just practically given up. Anna decided to let Elsa come to her, let Elsa decide things. If Elsa had come and told her to not forget the night, then great. Anna would be happy. But, if Elsa told her that night was a mistake or never ever confront Anna about it, Anna will just take that as a 'I regret it and hated it.' and it would be fine with Anna as well. Anna knew that Elsa needed space, she needed space to think of her decision and Anna had to respect that.

Plus, tomorrow was the last football game and the last cheerleading thing she had to do, so Anna had to place her focus on that. After tomorrow, she would be done with cheerleading for the year. She would then be able to focus on school and have a bit more free time and leeway.

So, Anna was making sure that everything was going to go accordingly tomorrow. She was calling the coaches as well as the hosts of the football game and making sure that everything was in order.

Anna leaned against her locker and smiled at Rapunzel jumping excitedly for tomorrow in her purple blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Oh my gosh! Tomorrow is the last game! Then, it's just going to be me and you and the mall girl!" Rapunzel gushed and Anna rolled her eyes before laughing at her ecstatic best friend.

"Yes, tomorrow is the last day indeed Rapunzel." Anna laughed and Rapunzel saw Hans come behind Anna and wrap his arms around her waist, turning her around and giving her a kiss straight on the lips. Rapunzel's eyes met with Hans with a cold stare and Hans let go of Anna and smiled brightly at her.

"Walk you to class?" Hans suggested and Anna smiled before nodding her head and turning to her locker, making sure she had the appropriate books. In the meantime, Hans gave Rapunzel a 'Today is the day' look. Rapunzel on the other hand, just gave him a cold look and he smirked at her. Anna closed her locker and wrapped her arms around Hans, giving Rapunzel a smile.

"I'll see you later Punzie?" Anna asked and Rapunzel nodded her head, giving out a sigh as her enthusiastic mood had dropped. Anna didn't notice, giving her best friend one last smile before walking away with Hans. Rapunzel let out a breath and leaned against Anna's locker.

_Today was the day._

* * *

"So explain your glorious plan to me again?" Olaf whispered in English. Right now, they were halfway done with Romeo and Juliet. Olaf and Elsa had thought that this class, all they were going to do was focus on book to book as the teacher had said, but he changed his mind. He decided since they were the Advance Placement class that they would be advance enough to read many books at once, not finishing any of them yet. Right now, they were going through the Hamle. The teacher sat on his desk and listened to the assigned students reading their part of the scene. None of these students being Olaf, Elsa or Anna. Anna still sat in the back of the classroom, paying attention to her studies and duties and less on Elsa now. She needed to respect Elsa's time and space.

"So…I'm going to buy her a single red rose tomorrow. I'm also going to attach this letter to her, saying how sorry I am and what I realize as something she can read and keep later on as memory. I'm going to come to the football game unexpectedly and when she's done cheering and the football game is over, I'm going to go and confront her when she's by herself. From there, I'm going to give her the red rose and tell her how I feel about her. I'm going to tell her how that night was something that I will never regret and I wish happened sooner. Hopefully, she'll feel the same way back and we'll work it through from there. Simple enough right?" Olaf nodded his head in response.

"That seems cute for Anna. I think it'll work for sure." Olaf smiled and saw Elsa give out a small smile of her own. Elsa glanced at the back of the classroom to see Anna divulged into the book, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion as to what the characters in the book were trying to say. How cute.

Elsa looked back to see Olaf giving Elsa a suggestive and teasing smirk, causing Elsa to blush a deep red.

"_I know you want it." _Olaf sang and Elsa shoved her face into her hands.

"Please don't…" Elsa mumbled and she heard Olaf keep whispering her the lyrics.

"_But you're a good girl." _Elsa placed her ears over her head, hoping she could drown out Olaf.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. But, Elsa had a silly smile on her face.

* * *

Rapunzel took a deep breath and looked around. It was afterschool and practice had finished early, Anna's excuse being that they should be prepared, warmed up and healthy for tomorrow's last game. So, the clock ticked 4:30 and Rapunzel stood there, still in her outfit this morning.

She saw Elsa sit under the tree that she sat on the first day of school. She never saw Elsa sit there in three months at all. Rapunzel slowly approached the girl, as she saw her dressed in a light blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with sandals. Rapunzel saw Elsa play with her braid, a smile creeping up onto her face as she looked up into the clouds of the bright blue sky. Olaf and Kristoff weren't done with practice until 5.

Rapunzel stalked her way right to Elsa, who was still dazing into the sky. She seemed happier than usual, which was something that Rapunzel noticed. So, she cleared her throat to capture Elsa's gaze, who snapped out of her trance and looked into the blonde's green eyes. Elsa smiled.

"Hey Rapunzel? Uh can I help you with something?" Elsa asked, a bit confused as to why came here for. Something was different.

"Elsa… Anna told me about the thing that happened between you and her three months ago. That night at the party at her house." Elsa looked away and a faint blush crept upon her cheeks. Too bad Rapunzel didn't notice, or else it would have made her feel worse. Elsa nodded her head in response and looked up at Rapunzel, who gave Elsa the most sympathetic and saddest smile Elsa ever saw. Then, Elsa's heart stopped.

"Anna wanted to tell you throughout these three months that she…_regretted_ everything about that night. She… didn't want to live in it. She thought it was torture and she wished she should have realized that sooner. She's been trying to talk to you in order to say that you'll always be that little piece of crap that nobody cares about. That in the end, even that one night when you guys were starting all over… Anna couldn't handle it. She regretted ever trying to get to know you and she regretted that night completely, wishing she never wasted her time on something as shitty as _you. _She also regretted ever kissing you the next morning… It was the worst mistake of her life and she realized she would never like you." Rapunzel was able to say softly and quietly to Elsa.

She looked at her expression and can only see terror, hurt and betrayal all in Elsa's features. Her once icy blue happy eyes turned to a sadder blue. It turned into a different shade of color, forming something Rapunzel had never seen before. And Rapunzel wanted to take it all back. She wanted to hug Elsa and tell her she was being blackmailed, she was being threatened. Above all, Rapunzel wanted to just tell Elsa the truth, but she couldn't. She knew that Hans was watching her, somewhere.

Elsa shook her head. No. This couldn't be happening. She felt her eyes water up for a good ten seconds as she blinked it away, trying to convince herself that this was one of them. This was Rapunzel, the girl that hated the enemy group as well. Elsa let out a breath. She couldn't believe Rapunzel, she just couldn't. She needed to see it herself, she needed real proof. But, just for the fact that Rapunzel knew about that night and being Anna's best friend made it seem that her statement was right. That it was all right in the end and Elsa should believe in Rapunzel. Maybe that was why Anna had given up on pursuing her about that night, because Elsa wasn't worth it anymore to tell. Maybe that's why she never saw Anna anymore; never saw bright and happy Anna that she had seen in the beginning of the year.

Elsa felt something wet on her cheek and she didn't notice until now that she was crying. She was crying over stupid _words. _Stupid words that Elsa could have tolerated any day but these words… They were just too painful to handle. She wiped the single tear with the back of her hand and looked up at Rapunzel to see the blonde give her a commiserated look. Elsa just sighed and looked down and silence filled them.

"I… I can't believe you Rapunzel. I need real proof. And… I want you to leave _please_." Elsa strained the please, trying so hard not to break down and trying hard to push those pessimistic thoughts away. Rapunzel looked at Elsa and nodded her head before turning on her heel and walking out into the parking lot.

Once Rapunzel had arrived and out of Elsa's sight, she was faced with a smirking Hans. Rapunzel looked at him, tears of sorrow slowly falling from her face… For Elsa. Hans just laughed evilly and grabbed Rapunzel's chin, giving her his charming smile.

"Good Girl. Now, I'll handle the rest from her." Hans let go of Rapunzel and walked away to his car, leaving an unhappy Rapunzel in the parking lot. Rapunzel watched as Hans drove away and out of the school. She looked down into the ground and whispered to herself, broken.

"What have I done?..."

* * *

Anna sat up to the ringing of her alarm clock, a smile plastered upon her face. She stretched out and looked at the clock. Today was the day! Today was the day where she would finally finish cheerleading for the rest of the year! Usually, Anna would be sad and depressed but for some reason, she was happy.

No, happy would be an understatement about how she felt as of now.

Anna jumped out of bed and searched through her closet with a smile on her face. She had already packed her cheerleading uniform and pom poms in her pink Nike duffle bag. Now, she needed an outfit for today, something she was able to change out of and into after the performance and yet surprised everyone and anyone. Anna peered into her closet and smiled. She grabbed a pair of light blue faded jeans and a royal blue t-shirt with a black sweater. This was going to be a great day! Anna just knew it.

Anna immediately changed and got ready for her day, grabbing her pancakes and kissing her parents cheeks goodbye, telling them she wouldn't be home until late at night. Once Anna had gotten into her silver Mercedes, she turned on the engine and smiled.

She couldn't wait to pick up Rapunzel, she couldn't wait for the school day to end. She couldn't wait for the cheerleading/football season to _end._

And to Anna's word, she was happy throughout the entire school day and she now sat on the bus, with Rapunzel to the right of her and all her teammates dressed in their uniforms, ready to support the last football game of the season. And Anna felt a wave of relief wash through her.

* * *

"What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear!" Elsa groaned, flipping through all her clothes in her closet. Elsa was freaking out about what her attire should be to a football game. What would people's attire to a football game be? Wouldn't it be the same as a basketball game? So shouldn't Elsa wear something she would usually wear when supporting Kristoff and Olaf at their games. But, Elsa shook her head. She was going to confront Anna and give her a rose; it must be perfect and capture her attention right? Elsa grabbed a pair of ripped jean shorts and groaned, throwing it at the wall with the hanger attached to it. Kristoff popped his head into Elsa's room with a smile on his face.

"You ready Elsa?" Kristoff asked and looked around the room, his eyes widening.

"Why is this place such a mess?" Kristoff walked inside and inspected the floor. It was all littered with _clean_ clothes. That was unusual. Kristoff saw Elsa groan, her head against the wall of her room. Kristoff just chuckled before acknowledging his best friend again.

"You know, you should really choose your outfit without making your room such a mess." Kristoff chuckled and Elsa gave out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what to wear Kristoff! I want to wear something that would capture Anna's attention but nothing too fancy or that will make me stand out a lot to everyone else." Elsa sighed and Kristoff nodded his head before stalking his way over to Elsa's closet. He knew his best friend well, he knew which clothes would make her stand out, which would make her look casual, and more. Kristoff flipped through Elsa's clothes before grabbing a short mid-thigh length icy blue dress that would hug Elsa's curves perfectly. Kristoff threw it at Elsa's face, who caught it just in time. He chuckled and gestured Elsa to the bathroom.

"You're welcome. Now hurry up, Olaf is starting to get his songs in his head and I know how much you hate it when he starts to sing." Kristoff chuckled and Elsa gave him a thankful smile.

Elsa grabbed the summer dress and walked towards the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door shut. He knew Elsa's plan was going to work. It was perfect and everything was in order.

All they had to do now was take action.

* * *

Elsa walked into the stadium, Kristoff paying for hers, Olaf's and his own ticket into the game. Elsa looked over to the field and smiled as she saw the cheerleaders start stretching, separating each other from different schools. Then, Elsa had noticed her and her breath was caught in her throat.

She saw Anna there, in front of all the girls preparing for their cheering and stretching them. Elsa noticed the bright green ribbon in her hair that stood out from the bright purple ones in everyone else's. It showed the whole crowd that Anna was the captain of the cheerleading squad.

Elsa watched with surprised eyes when she noticed how short Anna's shorts were. They were too short for even the dress code! They were probably as short as spankers. Elsa also noticed the white cheerleading top that Anna wore and it hugged her body perfectly. Elsa bit her bottom lip and tried to look away, but couldn't. Eventually, she felt herself trip on a crack and feel gravity take her body down. Though, before that even happened, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. She looked to see it was Kristoff, giving her a silly smirk.

"Already falling for her when you never even took your plan in motion or talked to her?" Kristoff joked, causing Elsa to blush a bright red, making him laugh even more. Olaf pointed out seats for them, having three seats right at the top of the bleachers near the exit of the football field. Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf arrived and sat down.

Olaf had brought a bag of popcorn while Kristoff just sat there with his chin in his hand. He looked utterly bored. Elsa's center of attention was on Anna, who was preparing the cheerleaders. Once Anna had finished, she turned around to the crowd and smiled at them, looking over every single person. Finally, Anna's gaze caught on Elsa's and they stared into each other's eyes for a long lasting minute, before the announcer started to go on.

"Welcome to the football game of the century! I'm your announcer, Buddy and today we're having two of the toughest teams compete against each other to see who would bring home the gold." The announcer yelled. Elsa frowned when she saw Anna look at her cheerleaders and smile at them, telling them to get ready for their performance in the beginning.

"You know… the only reason why we're here is because of you. So we aren't going to enjoy this, just to let you know." Kristoff chuckled and Elsa rolled her eyes. Elsa looked down at the rose she bought and toyed with the petals. She couldn't wait till the whole game was over. She could already feel her adrenaline pick up and her heart beat faster than the speed of light. She was nervous, she was anxious and she was excited.

* * *

Throughout the whole football game, gazes were sent between Elsa and Anna. They just looked at each other for a brief second before Elsa was distracted by Kristoff or Olaf, Anna got distracted by her cheerleaders or the annoying announcer had butted in. Right now, the game was in the last quarter and only thirty seconds left. It was third down and their school team was three points away and twenty yards away from their touchdown. If they were able to score this touchdown, they would win. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as a time out was being called and coaches rushed their players and scribbled down things on their whiteboards. Elsa looked to her far left to see Olaf on the edge, chewing on his fingernails while Kristoff was gazing into the field, his hands clutched tightly onto the ends of the bleachers.

The end results… their school team was able to pull a clutch touchdown and win the game. Kristoff stood up and pumped his fists into the air.

"Yea buddy! Take that you pathetic dolphins!" Kristoff yelled and Elsa just rolled her eyes at him before asking teasingly.

"What happened to 'only reason why we're here is because of you'?" Elsa chuckled and saw Kristoff sit down, blushing slightly. Olaf just laughed at him.

"Give him a break Elsa. All his life is all about basketball. He never really experienced a football game until now." Olaf chuckled and Kristoff glared at them.

"First time for everything all right?" Kristoff smiled and Elsa just chuckled at her friends. Her gaze went back to the football field and she watched everyone crowd around the team, raising all the senior football players in the air. Elsa then spotted Anna, walking towards the exit of the bottom portion of the football field near them and Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

Elsa immediately stood up and hid the rose behind her, running down the bleacher stairs and at the top of the stairs Anna was heading up to. She needed to talk to Anna and this was the perfect time to, especially when she was alone and everyone else was pre-occupied with the win. Elsa finally arrived to see Anna halfway up the stairs, a good ten stairs making the distance between Elsa and Anna.

Elsa could see that Anna was shocked and frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Then, the thought of Rapunzel's words entered Elsa's head.

"_She regrets that night." _

And fear crowded Elsa's mind again. There was an awkward silence between them. Anna was still in her uniform while Elsa had the rose behind her back of her icy blue summer dress.

Anna didn't notice that she was staring fondly at Elsa. Anna didn't notice that no words or exchanges were between them. All Anna noticed was Elsa and it seemed like they were the only two people in the stadium. Was this how it felt like? Anna then noticed Elsa's features change into something different, which snapped Anna out of her thoughts. She then gave a smile to Elsa and responded.

"Hey Elsa." And Elsa smiled back. This was it; the plan was going to come together perfectly. It had to.

"Hey An-" Elsa noticed Hans creeping up behind Anna before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, causing Anna to giggle. Elsa's heart broke when she noticed the way Anna had a broader smile on her face. Rapunzel's words flashed through Elsa's mind.

"_Regretted ever trying to get to know you and she regretted that night completely."_

Elsa bit her bottom lip when she saw Hans place Anna down onto the ground. Elsa could've sworn that Anna told her she was thinking about breaking up with Hans or was iffy about their relationship? Was that just a lie?

Elsa saw Anna lean into Hans, giving him a hug and she giggled to him.

"Great job!" then Elsa heard Hans say.

"Did it all for you… with all the _stress_ and _frustration_ you were going through, I wanted to dedicate the game to you." Hans smiled and Anna gave her boyfriend a smile of love. Something Elsa wanted from Anna but probably couldn't get now. Hans looked in Anna's eyes and asked her a simple question.

"Do you regret it?" Hans was also looking into Elsa's eyes behind Anna, a smirk plastered onto his lips.

"Yes! Of course I regret that night silly! It was so dumb and overrated." And it broke Elsa's heart in two. This couldn't be happening. Hans just smirked at Elsa before looking back down at his girlfriend and capturing her lips into his, which Anna hesitated at first before kissing Hans back. Elsa wanted to puke. Then, Rapunzel's last words to Elsa flashed in her mind.

"_Wishing she never wasted her time on something as shitty as you."_

Elsa wanted to stop this feeling, this feeling of ache in her heart. She felt tears build up to her eyes and Elsa shook it away, but it wouldn't. So instead, Elsa turned around and looked up to see Kristoff there with an angry look while Olaf gave Elsa a sympathetic smile and spread his arms open. Elsa ran up the stairs, away from Anna, away from the heartbreaking scene she was seeing. She ran up the stairs as fast as her feet can carry her and ran into Olaf's open arms. Olaf felt his best friend tightly grab onto his shirt and could feel the tears already pouring into his shirt. Olaf rubbed Elsa's back and hushed the girl, as silent sobs were emitting out of Elsa's mouth. She couldn't control it… It was too much.

Elsa ripped the letter from the rose and ripped it into two before crumpling it up. She held onto it though, wanting to burn it when she got home. Wanting to _forget._ She dropped the rose at the spot she was with Olaf right now and cried, letting the rose rot slowly and die at the stadium, just like how she was feeling. Who was she kidding? Anna gave up on her for a reason. Anna could get anyone she fucken wanted to, why would she want a nobody like Elsa? Someone so useless, broken and troublesome. It was simple enough. Elsa should have believed in Rapunzel instead of having her heart broken right now.

It was pathetic really; pathetic that Elsa thought she was good enough. All those years of bullying, all those years of getting teased and said that she didn't belong. That she was a waste of time, a piece of shit. That no one would notice if she disappeared off the face of the Earth. Everything was probably so true. Maybe that's why her parents chose work over her, because Elsa wasn't someone to be proud of. Elsa wasn't perfect, she wasn't the perfect person. No one wanted Elsa, she was a disgrace, she was imperfect, she wasn't important. She was useless, rotten, lousy.

She was a nobody. A nobody that didn't deserve anyone's attention or love, a waste of time. A nobody that deserved to suffer. A nobody that should die right then and there. She was stubborn, she was weak and pathetic. She wouldn't be useful in anyone's eyes. She wouldn't bring happiness or joy to anyone. She was despicable… Elsa was sickening, Elsa was disgusting. Elsa was an _abomination_.

Maybe Olaf and Kristoff's friendship with her was out of pity. Wasn't that why throughout her childhood, no one wanted to be friends with her? Wasn't that why she was bullied on the first day of school? Because she was a pathetic weak fool, an abomination to everyone. Wasn't that why her parents left her to live on her own while they toured the world, not bringing their own daughter. Wasn't that why Anna regretted her night they spent, because Anna realized that Elsa wasn't any more different from anyone else. That Elsa was worse than everyone else, that she was a pathetic desperate fool? No one needed Elsa. She could run out of town and nobody would notice. Elsa was a stupid gullible idiot that thinks she's helpful and needed when in the end, Elsa was a dead lost, a _waste of time._

_"She also regretted ever kissing you the next morning… It was the worst mistake of her life and she realized she would never like you. "_

Elsa grasped tightly onto Olaf's shirt, as if life had depended on it. Olaf quietly hushed Elsa before he looked at Kristoff, asking him if they could go home now. As much as Kristoff wanted to go up there and slap Anna for being an idiot, he obliged. Drama wouldn't help with any of this, and wouldn't help with Elsa's state. Kristoff nodded his head and grabbed their stuff and keys before walking out of the stadium.

Olaf sighed and placed one hand under Elsa's leg and another on the middle of her back, knowing that the moment Elsa would move her legs, her knees would give out and she would fall. Elsa was broken… She was more broken than the moment when she realized that her parents really would never come home and had actually picked their job over their daughter. She was more heartbroken than any time Olaf had ever seen in her life. Olaf picked Elsa up in bridal style and Elsa wrapped her arms around Olaf's neck before digging her face into Olaf's shoulder, more wet tears dropping onto his shoulder.

Olaf hushed Elsa, trying to give her comforting and soothing words, none of which worked.

"O-Olaf… I-it hur-rts s-so m-m-much." Elsa sobbed and Olaf rubbed the girls back while carrying her back to the car. The cheers of the crowd were still going on in the stadium but all Olaf heard was Elsa's sobs and cries. She sounded vulnerable. She sounded like she was breaking, like she was at the highest breaking point of her life.

"Where does it hurt Elsa?" Olaf murmured into his best friend's ear. Olaf watched when Elsa placed her shaky hand over her heart and Olaf felt his own heart break into two.

"M-make i-it stt-op Ola-af. I-t hurts t-too _much." _Elsa stuttered and cried into Olaf's shoulder, straining the last word.

He had never seen Elsa so broken before… so vulnerable. She was in worse condition now than before about her parents picking work over her. And Olaf wasn't ready for the things to come afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at writing sad parts LOL. I had to look up some shit and be like "Okay is this sad enough?" And read some other shit.**

**Then I also forgot about how they kissed and how the summary was about Anna having a perfect life and I didn't really mention it until I read fics (Icy Kidnapper when shit went down in chapter 14 and I was like... wait didn't my characters as well? LOL well I recommend you guys read that stuff, it's soo good. But all of you guys are probably reading it already so...)**

**So I also had to mention that in the sad part as well and you know, ta daa, crappy unmoving sad part.**

**And now, I must indulge myself into school and I'll be back on Friday :)**

**Thanks for all your support! 3**

**Hehe well I hope you enjoyed ;) Review your thoughts and support!**

**Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aww thanks for your support guys! And your love ;)**

**Well it's going down guys, cause I'm yelling timbaaa Nehehehehe **

**Funny jokes funny jokes….**

**I have no sense of humor at all.**

* * *

Olaf sighed as he walked past Elsa's locked door. She had been locking herself in her room for a week, isolating herself from everyone; from Olaf and Kristoff. She never even went to school and somehow managed to move Olaf's and Kristoff's drawer in the two guest rooms without them noticing.

She was shutting everyone out… Just like in sixth grade.

* * *

_Elsa sat on the living room couch, a much shorter version of Elsa in a much more simple and kiddish outfit. She was just in a simple knee length blue dress. She sat on the couch and placed her phone on her right ear, listening to the speaker from the other side. Kristoff and Olaf were walking back and forth, from the kitchen to the living room. They were bringing in food; they brought in hot chocolate, chocolate cake, chocolate desserts and some spaghetti as well. Once they settled all the food down on the living room table, they looked at Elsa with a smile. But, no smile was graced upon Elsa's face. Instead, sadness and despair started to slowly creep into her eyes and Olaf and Kristoff noticed this._

_Elsa held back her tears that were threatening to fall and she smiled through it all. A broken smile. A broken smile that should have never graced upon her face during that day._

"_It's okay Mama and Papa. I'll be fine… You said after all that I have to learn how to grow up and be on my own eventually." Elsa said, her voice slowly breaking down and tears finally sprang into her eyes. _

"_Love you to." Elsa's voice cracked and she hung up immediately. The small sixth grade Elsa threw the phone to the ground and ran up the stairs of the house and into her room, small tears running down her cheeks. Kristoff looked at Olaf with a worried look and Olaf frowned. Elsa was crying and she didn't want to celebrate with them?_

_Something must have happened on the phone call and little Kristoff in basketball shorts and a yellow t-shirt spoke up._

"_Does Elsa not want to celebrate her birthday?" Olaf sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he was starting to pick up._

"_I don't even know anymore Kristoff." Olaf said, noticing how lately, Elsa's mood was sad and depressing._

_What they didn't know until three months later was that Elsa's parents had told her that they wouldn't ever come home, having work piling up over them. They had missed Elsa's birthday, Christmas and Thanksgiving._

_They didn't find out until three months later, not knowing that whatever happened would affect Elsa that much to shut everyone out for three whole months. Shut her friends out and not even come out of her room._

_If it wasn't for Kristoff's and Olaf's persistency towards Elsa, who knows how long she would have stayed in her room and isolated herself from everyone._

* * *

Olaf sighed and placed his head against Elsa's door, Kristoff to the right of him. Elsa was shutting herself out again and it had been a week. A whole damn week of Elsa not coming out at all. Kristoff and Olaf had experienced this thing before, but they would've thought Elsa would get over this sooner. She barely knew Anna! Why as she sad about this? Anna and her group had bullied Elsa and one night changed all her feelings. When she gets her feelings broken, she locks herself out.

This was just simply pathetic.

Kristoff groaned and stood up, walking away from Elsa's door when he realized how childish she was acting. Olaf on the other hand had frowned and watched his best friend go. There were some things that Olaf knew more about Elsa then Kristoff. Olaf sighed and leaned his head against the door.

Elsa fell in love too _easily. _ She was gullible when it came to love and Elsa would easily fall in a snap of a finger.

She just fell for the wrong person in Olaf's eyes.

Olaf stood up and turned to face Elsa's door one more time. Olaf couldn't help her through this, she had to help _herself. _Eventually, she had to come out right? She had to realize how much school she was missing and how much her friends needed her.

So, Olaf walked away from the door for once, walked away from Elsa and left her on her own.

* * *

It was November already and Elsa had locked herself inside her room for a month. It was the second quarter of the year and Olaf realized that he couldn't let Elsa fall behind on her schoolwork. So, every day after his practice, Olaf would come home with Elsa's work. He would always attach a green sticky note, a sticky note asking for Elsa to come out, to talk to him about what was wrong. Kristoff calmed down after Olaf had explained to him about how Elsa was just a person to easily fall, and couldn't handle rejection well. Kristoff understood and decided to leave food down for Elsa for breakfast and dinner, lunch on days where they didn't have school. And each meal Kristoff left for Elsa, Elsa would take without them noticing and then later on, an empty plate and cup was replaced instead at the front of her door.

Even though basketball season was already coming up and they started to have pre-season games, Kristoff and Olaf would always make time for Elsa.

Olaf would sit down at her door, telling her how boring school was without Elsa. Telling her how all the teachers were getting irritated at Kristoff and himself for fooling around, saying that they were better behaved with Elsa.

Every time Olaf got Elsa's homework, he would always attach a green sticky note to it. It became a routine when Elsa would slip back the finished work before the sun had even gone up. And it became a routine that each sticky note Olaf had slipped under had slipped back the next morning, unanswered.

At least she was still doing academically well, without even going to school. This, in Olaf's eyes, was a bit messed up.

Kristoff and Olaf would sit together at times and talk to Elsa about their life. About school life and about basketball. They would talk to her about how their practice went, how ridiculous coach was, how being captains of the team could be stressful and how their first season game was coming up. They would talk to her as if she was there with them, smiling and laughing along with them. They would pretend that Elsa would be right behind them, just laughing and responding along to their stupid moments and their rants.

But, it never happened. It was just their imagination. Reality would hit them after they would say good-night to Elsa. Elsa wasn't there with them. They couldn't see Elsa; they couldn't smell her scent or see her supportive eyes. They didn't see her at all or hear her at all. In the end, they realized that even if Elsa was listening, she would never respond. It was like they were having a one sided conversation, like they were talking to a door.

Elsa wasn't there with them and as days passed by slowly, Kristoff and Olaf forgot how their best friend looked like. How she would smile at their idiotic actions, how she would tutor and help them with work and how she would wake up early in the morning to wake them up and make them breakfast. They missed having their best friend there with them. It wasn't the same with Elsa gone; they weren't the three best friends of the school anymore.

But, Olaf and Kristoff, with heart full of gold, kept talking to their best friend through the closed door because they knew that she was listening. That even if she never responded or came out of that room, she was listening. And that was enough to let them know that their best friend was still somewhere in there. They knew that if they had given up on her, that if they had left her alone to be isolated and never came to talk to her, they knew the results wouldn't be well.

She would turn cold. Elsa wouldn't be the loving girl that the two best friends knew. She would be different. She would isolate herself from everyone and the damages could be hard to reverse. They knew that if they left Elsa alone, it was showing that they gave up on Elsa, and it showed Elsa that her thoughts were true. They knew that if they were to ignore Elsa, then her worse fears would come true and she would be traumatized. It would take years to recover from that, they knew it.

They would never give up on Elsa. Her parents gave Elsa up for work. But, _real _family would never give each other up. And so, Olaf and Kristoff would sit next to each other, leaning against Elsa's door and pretended that everything was alright, that everything was the same again.

When in reality, _all _of them were hurting _inside._

* * *

Anna groaned and placed her head on the wooden cheap library desk. Ever since cheerleading season had been over, Anna had a bit more spare time. So, she decided to focus on her studies. She had urges, urges to go and find the blonde girl and ask her about that night. But, Anna needed to respect her. Anna noticed that it had been a _month_. Anna noticed that Elsa never arrived to school for a month and realized that something must have been wrong with her. So, she did the only thing she thought would help. She slipped a note inside Olaf's locker, knowing that Olaf would handle Anna more easily and lightly than Kristoff would. She told him to meet her in the library right now, during their lunch period. And so, here Anna was. She was looking at the clock, anxiety creeping upon her as she sat at the desk.

She needed answers. She needed them now.

Anna saw a brunette boy enter the library and look around. An orange and white baseball T-shirt grasped onto his muscles tightly and his yellow board shorts stood out. Anna met the mocha brown eyes and saw it narrow slightly. She then saw the brunette boy slowly make his way towards her and Anna saw the regret in his eyes.

The boy finally arrived and sat down across from Anna. He placed his hands on the desk, his fingers intertwined with each other and he took a deep breath and looked at the ginger, trying to keep his cool.

"Where is she Olaf?..." Anna asked; fear nearing her voice and Olaf looked at Anna. He just shook his head at her.

"If that's all you wanted to ask, then I'm leaving." Olaf said, standing up and grabbing his stuff. Anna stood up as well and grabbed his wrist.

"Olaf please. My feelings for her… they're-"Anna started.

"Fake. They're as fake as your boyfriend and as fake as _you_." Olaf spat at Anna, coldness creeping into his eyes, and he continued.

"She's better off without you Anna. I know you're used to getting whatever you want but don't you think your life is perfect enough? Don't you think you have _enough? _Do all of us a favor and _leave us alone._" Olaf said coldly before shaking his grip out of Anna's grasp and walking away.

Anna stood there, shocked and paralyzed. Something was definitely wrong with Elsa. And, as much as Anna wanted to go drive to her house and see if she was hiding their, she knew she couldn't. She knew she couldn't because she told herself that she would give Elsa time.

Anna looked at the list of school events on a huge calendar in the library and her eyes focused on this Saturday. This Saturday. The first game for the basketball boys. She knew that Elsa wouldn't not go that game. Even if something went wrong with her life, she would always be there to support her boys.

So, Anna made it her goal to go to the game, cancel everything and anything on that day.

She needed to see her.

* * *

"Elsa… our first game is this Saturday. I know that you've been having problems lately… But Olaf and I need you. We'd be happy if you went to our game, it would mean a lot to us. Or at least watch it on T.V." Kristoff puffed out and heard no response from the other side.

"We miss you Elsa… Olaf and I and even the basketball boys. We miss you and we need you Elsa. It feels different without you here and it sucks. Please, come out and let us in. We'll help you Elsa. Just please." Kristoff felt his own tears come upon his face. Kristoff never cried; he was too strong to cry. Kristoff smiled through and said.

"Remember how I told you I would never cry and then Olaf would say yes, I do and you responded by poking my chest and saying my heart's soft." Kristoff laughed and still no response. His tears fell down on the carpet and he just smiled his way through.

"We love you Elsa, no matter what. We'll always be there to protect you and we'll never leave you. You, Olaf and I… We're all like a puzzle. We need each other to fit in order to be complete and I miss how it was before… Before you fell. Not saying it was your fault, but I just wish that you can open up to us and let us help you." Kristoff murmured, his head was now placed upon Elsa's wall and he sighed.

"The game's going to be at our school… It's going to start at seven. I hope you'll be there, or at least watch us play and then when we come home, you'll know if we're happy or not." Kristoff laughed, remembering how Elsa would always be there to rather celebrate with them over a win or cheer them up over a loss.

Kristoff let out a breath and decided to press his ear slightly against the door, hoping for a response, hoping for at least a small sound… anything. But, it was mute.

* * *

It was Saturday and Olaf and Kristoff had their duffle bags on their right shoulder. They were preparing to leave to the school to set up the gym for the game tonight. It was now three in the afternoon and Olaf and Kristoff stood at Elsa's door. Today was their first game, and it was going to be different from all the other years. All the other years ever since elementary, Elsa would come along with them and help them set up and be there to support them on the bleachers. Now, she was locked in her room, isolating herself and trying to freeze her feelings.

Olaf and Kristoff knew that Elsa was isolating herself to get her feelings at control and at ease. But, isolating herself to control her feelings practically meant freezing them and killing them, leaving only a cold heartless Elsa in replace. That was another reason why Olaf and Kristoff decided to be there for her and not give up. They wouldn't allow Elsa to turn cold, she did once from her parents and it took them a good year for them to recover Elsa slowly. And, it still stuck somewhere, the pain of her parents.

Olaf knocked quietly on Elsa's door and there was still no response. Kristoff shook his head at Olaf, telling him to not give along speech, considering that Kristoff already did and they were running short on time.

Olaf got the memo and instead told Elsa,

"Hey we're leaving now. Call us if you need anything okay?" Olaf said quietly and there was still no response.

"We both love you Elsa." Kristoff said and nothing. There was no sound. It was like talking to a wall, a wall that Olaf and Kristoff wouldn't give up on.

Kristoff sighed and looked down, a frown forming on his face. Olaf just wrapped his arm around Kristoff's shoulder and gave him a smile as they started to walk down the halls and down the stairs of their home.

"Win this game for Elsa. We got to fight hard and try our best." Olaf told Kristoff slowly. Kristoff let out a huff and nodded his head.

"We will."

* * *

Anna arrived at the game and searched the bleachers around carefully for the girl. To her misfortune, she wasn't there. She sighed and looked back at the court to see the two teams warming up. What was wrong with Elsa? Was her situation that bad that she didn't show up to the game? Anna bit her bottom lip and decided that if she was here, she might as well enjoy the game. So, Anna sat at the front row of the bleachers near the entrance, hoping that if Elsa did come, Anna would quickly notice.

* * *

Second quarter into the game and only five minutes left, which was a lot considering a quarter had eight minutes. The score was thirty to twenty five; their team was down by five points. Kristoff and Olaf were part of the starting five, as Kristoff dribbled the ball down the court, his legs moving quickly with the ball. When he arrived, he looked towards Olaf; his green and white jersey was sweaty and stuck to his skin, the number two in green. Kristoff gave a crisp pass to him and Olaf immediately pulled up and shot the three pointer, bringing their team up to being down my two points.

The crowd went wild. Anna stood up and screamed. She never knew basketball games could actually be this fun, considering the fact that she was prohibited to even step into the gym unless there was some kind of assembly or cheerleading practice in there.

The points that they built up were mostly from Kristoff passing it to Olaf the majority of the time when he knew that he was open, letting him pull up his infamous three pointers.

The opposing team passed the ball to their shooting guard; to only have to quickly stolen by a white jersey person with the number one in green, that being Kristoff. Everyone started to move their way down court and the opposing teams tried to swipe the ball out of Kristoff's hands, but he was a trickster. When the opposing team came to his right, he would bounce the ball behind his back and continue the opposite side, trying to make his way down court through the middle. Getting yourself trapped in the corner was just screaming them to get the ball from you, Kristoff learning this from his years of playing ball. When Kristoff arrived at the other side of the court, he noticed Olaf free and quickly passed it to him.

Olaf was going to shoot a three pointer when a huge red blur went at him and knocked him down. A loud thud was heard and everyone stood up and watched the biggest player of their team had defended Olaf and stole the ball from him, also knocking Olaf down and pushing him down without the refs noticing, probably cause majority refs can't always call good fouls. The big player passed it to his point guard and the ball went down court. Meanwhile, Olaf laid there on the floor, unable to move. Every time he tried to get up, his right foot didn't enable him to. Shit. The opposing crowd went wild as the opposing team made a point in. Right after was when the refs noticed that Olaf was down. Dumb blind refs.

The refs called their own time out and all the players on the court had to report back to their coaches. In the meanwhile, Olaf laid there, squirming at the pain as the trainer rushed to him to check on his injuries. Everyone in the crowd was silent. They watched the trainer move Olaf's right ankle slightly, causing him to flinch. The trainer frowned and asked for help from the coach. He came and they both carried Olaf up and took him back to the bench at his team's side. Everyone was clapping for him like you're usually supposed to do when someone gets out due to getting hurt. When Olaf arrived, his coach gently placed him down and gave him a sincere smile while Kristoff just patted his head.

"You played hard buddy." Kristoff knew that whatever happened to Olaf's ankle was serious. Olaf smiled sadly at his friend before he was sat down to be inspected more. The game was now harder with their best shooter out of the game and Kristoff had to work his way through this. He needed to win this. The team needed to win this for Olaf. Kristoff and Olaf needed to win this for Elsa.

* * *

The third quarter of the game was starting already and Olaf was persistent in getting into the game, but the coach denied him. Their team was now down by fifteen points. How were they going to catch up so quickly? A time out was called by the opposing team and everyone had gathered around. Kristoff ran towards his coach, sweat stuck to his face and his jersey.

"Kristoff! We're fifteen points away! They're aiming for you and blocking our posts! You need to work your way around this." The coach yelled and Kristoff let out a breath. He was playing for the whole game, and he was in need of a break. Half time wasn't enough of a break for him because the intensity of the game had escalated at third quarter.

"Then we'll have to leave an isolation spot open for our guard that can penetrate in. It's rather that or Sven and I can screen his defender." Kristoff stated and the buzzer sounded. The players from the opposite team flooded onto the court, smirks played onto their faces and Kristoff gritted his teeth. They couldn't leave a bad impression that their school was horrible by losing the first game.

Anna sat there and watched the game go on. She had never felt so excited when watching a basketball game. She never felt so alive. Anna kept watching and simultaneously, the sound of the buzzer went off as well as the door to the left of her closing.. Anna glanced and her mouth shot open.

There Elsa stood.

She stood in the most simplest of clothes. Just a navy blue tank top and white sweats. Anna saw Elsa's hair a mess and her eyes have many continuous bags under them. Anna wanted to stand, she wanted to stand and run after the girl that she couldn't get. She wanted to pull her in a hug, pull her and squeeze her and ask her where she has been for the past month. Then, she saw Elsa run the opposite direction of her, run towards the benches where all the players were located. Anna stood up. She wanted to chase, she was going to chase.

Until she saw Elsa pull Olaf into a passionate and tight hug. Then, Anna's mind went blank and went back.

* * *

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_Yes! Of course I regret that night silly! It was so dumb and overrated." Hans looked down at his girlfriend and couldn't help but let a smirk erupt upon his face. Anna noticed and looked a bit confused. Then, she saw Hans lean down and capture her lips._

_Anna hesitated at first, not knowing if she should kiss him back or push him down the stairs and tell him to 'Fuck off' because Elsa wanted to talk to her. Then, it came upon her that if she did do the second option, people would crowd around them and wonder what was wrong with the golden couple. Anna didn't want drama to come up and have Elsa involved in it, so she kissed him back._

_Once Hans and Anna had pulled away, Anna felt sick. Why she didn't break up with Hans three months ago, Anna didn't know. She was just so busy with everything that Hans was out of her mind about that situation. Now, since Anna had practically all the time in the world, she wanted to break it off with Hans, she wanted to push him down the stairs they were on and tell him that she liked someone else. Hans then gave his girlfriend a random hug before walking away. Anna just looked at him with confusion as she saw her boyfriend walk away. She sighed before turning around, going to apologize about the scene that just happened and explain her thoughts. But, no one was in front of her anymore._

_Anna's eyebrows furrowed and she looked around for the blonde girl. She then looked up and saw her in Olaf's embrace and her heart broke. They looked so… cozy. So comfortable and looked like they would be a cute couple, which pained Anna. Anna frowned as she watched Olaf pick Elsa up bridal style and walk her out of the stadium. Anna wanted to do that for Elsa, she wanted to be with Elsa. Why did Elsa leave so suddenly after Hans had come? Maybe Anna should just explain herself. _

_But, she let out another sigh, but a frustrated one. She was not going to go and chase after Elsa. Maybe she just needed more time and just wanted to say hi and that's all. So, Anna turned on her heel and walked back onto the football field, cameras flashing at the players._

_Though, only one image was flashing on Anna's mind._

* * *

Kristoff had the ball in his hand and shot a three pointer, allowing the crowd to go crazy.

Kristoff started running down on defense until he saw a blonde hair girl at the benches of his team and he stopped. He literally stopped and got pushed down, causing a foul on him for block. Kristoff scowled at the refs and they allowed the person who banged into Kristoff to shoot two free throws. Once the first one was shot, subs were called in. Kristoff walked off of the court and pushed his backup point guard onto the court. The point guard was a red head boy with green eyes. His eyes widened and Kristoff just pushed him on, mumbling that he'll be back soon. The coach looked at Kristoff with confusion as he saw his captain run to the end of the bench and engulf the other captain and his best friend in a hug.

"I can't believe… How?" Kristoff asked, pulling away and looking into Elsa's eyes. They weren't the full and ecstatic eyes he once looked into, but now had shown sadness. But, better than showing no emotion at all. Kristoff smiled and Elsa gave him a sad smile.

"Well… I needed to watch my boys play somehow right? I watched it on T.V. and saw the nasty accident happen and I drove here as quick as I could." Elsa stated and Kristoff's smile widened.

He embraced Elsa back into a hug.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again! I was worried about you Elsa." Kristoff mumbled into his best friend's neck and she nodded her head, hugging back her sweaty best friend.

"No promises. Now go out there and win that game… For Olaf and me." Elsa pulled away and gave Kristoff a small smile. It wasn't her usual smiles, a small and bit sad smile. Kristoff knew that the incident took a toll on her, but he was glad that she came out.

Throughout the whole game, Elsa was looking at Kristoff shoot his three pointers and drive into the key, scoring points along with the rest of their other teammates that allowed them to win the game.

Throughout the whole game, Anna frowned as she watched Elsa lean onto Olaf's shoulder, Olaf then wrapping an arm around Elsa's shoulder and pulling her in closer. The sight just broke Anna's heart and when the game was finally over, she had bolted out the door.

Anna could have sworn that Elsa had felt something during the beginning of the year party night, but maybe Anna was _wrong._

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it… Not really anything with drama and all but ya know, its some information! Well I hope you enjoy! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wooo Chapter 12. Dozen Chapters!**

**Thanks for all your support guys! It really means a lot to me that there are people actually reading this fic! :)**

**Anyways, if you'll excuse me. I got to go to my basketball game that'll start in 8:30 Pacific Time (I ain't telling you where I live yet Lol.) and I have back to back games so you know, tomorrow's update might be a bit late, hopefully not or it might not come at all since I have a chem test, hopefully not.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything seemed to go back to how it used to be. Anna did her usual morning routine of picking up Rapunzel and staying at her locker, getting dazed as usual looking at the front entrance. Basketball season was going on and Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa drove to school together now. Elsa started attending school and would always wait for Kristoff and Olaf to finish practice before they headed off. Kristoff and Olaf moved their drawers back to Elsa's room and they would go back to sleeping where they slept and how it was before. Anna would always daze at Elsa and fantasize. There was only one slight difference.

Elsa is _different._

Ever since she forced herself out of her room, she's been acting different. Olaf and Kristoff knew that right off the spot when she had come home that night after they had won their first season game. She didn't close her door, she didn't lock herself out to the world and she didn't not talk to Kristoff and Olaf. It was just so different. She seemed less happy, less optimistic. What was a happy and optimistic Elsa was now in replace, a sad Elsa, sometimes even cold and heartless. She wasn't the buoyant and radiant Elsa that they knew or loved. She had been replaced. Replaced by some kind of morose, dispirited and miserable Elsa. She wasn't the good girl that would be able to cheer anyone up anymore. She wasn't persistent anymore. She became cold at times and depressed.

She wouldn't give out her genuine laugh. Instead, each laugh that came out of her throat was fake, was forced or was glum. Each smile she gave out wasn't big or happy. It was sad, small, fake. Everything that Elsa had that was genuine turned fake. She didn't feel the same anymore. It was as if she was a complete different person. A stranger to everyone, a stranger to the teachers, a stranger to her peers…

Even a stranger at times to Olaf and Kristoff.

And now, the second quarter was already approaching to an end and Christmas was coming up. Christmas was supposed to be a time of thankfulness and happiness. It was supposed to be a time where you spend it with your family and have fun. It was a time for togetherness.

For Elsa, she had no mom and dad, not anymore. They sent her Merry Christmas wishes, but through a text message. A damn text message. Elsa seemed like she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about a lot of things lately. She's been doing excellent in school still and she goes out to support Kristoff and Olaf, but she's just been cold.

A girl named Ashley had asked her for help on a simple math problem during AP Calculus when the teacher had assigned them groups. Ashley is one of the sweetest juniors out there that was outgoing but also nice and sweet. When she had asked Elsa a simple question about polynomials and stuff, Elsa had cut her off.

Elsa had completely cut her off, gave her a look and said the exact words of.

"You're a dumbass if you don't understand this. Get out."

How she said it was so cold, so heartless. Elsa seemed to care less about people's feelings, having an exception of Kristoff and Olaf.

Anna didn't notice this. Anna was too oblivious, she was too oblivious and she was ignoring Elsa.

Well not ignoring… More like dodging.

Anna had an internal fight inside her head. One side of her, the side of her that had changed due to Elsa, that side of her that grew selfless and less cocky and more humble, it told her to give Elsa time, to respect her.

The other side of Anna on the other hand had told her to fuck it. Screw it all and just rush to Elsa's side and kiss her senselessly. Be selfish, show Elsa what her feelings really meant. To hell with respect and to hell with time because love will conquer all.

And due to this internal fight, Anna's head started hurting each time she had thought about it.

Time had gone by in a blink of an eye and everything changed ever since the beginning. Everything was different. Now, it was the last week of the second quarter before winter break would start and Anna was sitting at the dinner table with her parents, her red sweater with a reindeer was on it with a green and white scarf wrapped cozily around her neck along with white sweats. When seasons came, Anna was defiantly the type to dress for it. Her parents sat across her, Kai and Gerda Arendelle, co-owners and founders of Arendelle Records. They would always laugh at their daughter's cheeriness and mood of being in the seasons and having season spirits.

Baked lasagna sat in the middle of the coffee table as the happy small family sat in the living room couch, Anna to the right while Kai and Gerda were snuggled with each other to the left. The family was enjoying a simple family movie of_ Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball 2. _Anna was excited for winter break because it was the start of buying presents and hanging out with her loved ones to celebrate the joyous holiday of Christmas. The movie went on and the family sat in silence, enjoying their food and the movie. Eventually, the aroma of lasagna slowly dwindled away and the abundance on the table was now reduced to only a serving of one. Kai Arendelle placed his plate down onto the coffee table and patted his mouth with a smooth napkin.

"So you know that our traditional Winter Ball is coming up Anna." Kai told his daughter, his body slightly turned so that he was able to look at his daughter's face. She just simply nodded her head and said.

"I know dad. I know about the Winter Ball and all." Anna replied. Each year, Arendelle Records would hold an annual Winter Ball, where Arendelle Record's clients and friends or family would all come together and mingle and have fun. Anna knew that her father would always press her to bring one person to the ball, and she always did. She brought Rapunzel and Hans throughout the years since the Winter Ball had launched, being the closest with the two. Kai and Gerda knew of their daughter's love and relationship life, not even asking considering that the girl had a way to rant and talk, letting things slip and past. Her father looked at her with intense eyes and said.

"You should bring that lovely boyfriend of yours. His name is Hans is it not? I respect that boy very well Anna, he's perfect for you. He treats you well, he doesn't do bad in school and he has a bright future ahead of him with his football career. I wouldn't mind seeing that boy again at this year's Winter Ball." Kai then chuckled. Anna made a bitter face. Hans and her still showed public display of affection and all, but Anna didn't feel it anymore. Heck, she was going to break up with this boy soon, but her father was _fond _of him. If only he knew what Hans, her and their friends had done the past years. Anna faked a smile and kept watching the television, refusing to reply back to his father.

Gerda Arendelle had noticed her daughter's silence. Her mother knew when she was tense and when something was off, and right now, Gerda knew that Anna really was uncomfortable about the situation Though, she really didn't know if Anna was uncomfortable about her topic with her boyfriend or about the Winter Ball. Gerda really couldn't tell at all. So, being a good mother she was, she replied to her husband.

"Honey, let's not talk about the Winter Ball right now. Its three weeks away and I'm sure that whoever Anna wants to ask, you would be happy and glad, as long as it's no misbehaved and poorly educated child." Gerda stated and Kai nodded his head.

More silence filled the family room and Anna just shrugged it off. She kept watching the movie, but she knew her father's words about Hans stung in her head.

Anna then knew that she had to end it before it all went down. She wasn't in love with Hans anymore and it wasn't fair for him to be with her if Anna couldn't return those feelings back to Hans. She knew that it would be selfish of her, it would be unfair to Hans, if she had kept him pulling along her side just to know that she didn't love him and she liked another person.

_Elsa._

Anna's thoughts swirled and she felt a migraine approach. Anna groaned and grabbed a pillow, placing it on her face.

Anna's parents looked at their daughter oddly. Yea, she was an odd ball but sometimes, her parents never really understood why she did most of the things she did. Anna took a deep breath in a pillow before letting it go, trying to stray her thoughts away from Elsa, anything but _Elsa._

"Can I be excused? I'm getting a bit tired." Anna turned towards her parents and saw the look of confusion on their face.

"Uh… Sure honey. Good night." Anna's mother hesitated and Anna nodded her head. She got up and went over to her mother and father, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and telling them good night before she left to her room.

Gerda turned towards her husband and frowned.

"Something's up with her." Kai just shook his head.

"Just probably the pressure of school. It is final's week after all." Kai insisted to his wife. He knew Anna was a hard working student, even if her family was rich and could pay for any college she wanted to go to, Anna insisted on working hard for it.

* * *

"What did you do Hans?" Rapunzel growled and pushed Hans into the lockers. It was Friday, the last day of second quarter, first semester and the last day before winter break. It was only 7:00 A.M., way early for even Anna to arrive at the school. The halls were deserted, only a few students who had parents that probably had to go work at this time of hour. The teachers were rather at the teacher's lounge, in their classroom or still in the comfort of their homes.

Rapunzel noticed everything ever since the football game night. She noticed every single little thing. She noticed how Elsa had been missing for exactly a month, she noticed how when she had come back, she acted less happy. Rapunzel noticed Anna's desperation to go up to Elsa and talk to her, but something was holding her back. Now, she noticed how Elsa had reacted to Anna. Every time Anna was close, Elsa would turn colder or she would ignore her. Rapunzel knew what she had done was wrong, but she was forced and threatened to. And now, she knew that her words couldn't cause _this _much tension.

"What are you talking about Rapunzel?" Hans smiled innocently at her. Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and slammed Hans harder against the locker.

"Don't give me any bullshit Hans. What you said earlier, the day before the last football game. How you were going to do everything else and handle everything else. What did you exactly mean by that?" Rapunzel looked into Hans' eyes, her eyes bore into his soul which gave Hans a few shivers at first, but he shrugged it off.

"I told you, I was able to handle everything else now didn't I?" Hans smirked and Rapunzel glared at him.

"What did you do?" Rapunzel watched Hans just shrug his shoulders before pushing Rapunzel's grip away from him and walking down to his locker to get his stuff. Rapunzel stood there, letting out a huff as she watched Hans walk down the hallways.

She regretted everything she did and she knew that she couldn't take it back or reverse time. Everything was too late and everything was already going. Rapunzel knew that no matter how much she tried to change the results, it would end up the same. Anna's mind games and Elsa's attitude wouldn't be able to get them together, Rapunzel knew that.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and it was now 7:30 A.M. that same morning. Everyone was flooding into the hallways to prepare for the last day of school, to prepare for their finals and their tests before they could take a three week break. Something that everybody needed.

Anna stayed at her locker and switched out her books. She placed all the ones she didn't need for homework over the break in her locker while the rest she placed at the bottom of her locker to remember to bring home. Anna felt a gust of wind blow on her and she shivered. Even with her pink long sleeved fleece and her long blue skinny jeans, the cold still penetrated her. Anna closed her locker shut and was prepared to leave to her classroom when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. Anna felt sick… She felt that this was wrong. Anna had stiffened against the touch and the person that held her noticed this. The arms unraveled around her and turned her around. Anna was met with Hans' worried eyes with his hands still on Anna's waist. Anna let out a breath before grabbing Hans' hands and pushing it back to the sides of his body. Hans looked at Anna with fear and shock. She took a deep breath and looked down, frowning and not making any eye contact with Hans. She then told him in the most softest voice.

"I don't think this is going to work Hans."

And Hans just stared at her with a shocked expression. Anna frowned and looked down, knowing he wasn't taking it well. There was an awkward silence between them and the students around them were oblivious to what was happening in front of them. The golden couple was going to break up.

"So does this mean that we're?..." Hans started and Anna nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but it's over Hans. My feelings for you aren't there anymore and I'm sorry that it's gone. You deserve someone who will love you back as much as you love them. It's over." Anna said and Hans nodded his head. He didn't say anything, he didn't reply to her after that. He just turned on his heel and walked away. No tears were shed, nothing was shed. Anna just looked up with a sadden expression to see Hans had just walked away. So that was it, it was over. Anna turned the opposite direction to where Hans had left to and walked the other way, going to get ready for class.

* * *

Anna looked ahead of her to see the three best friends sitting in the front row during History class. Elsa sat in the middle, her head down and looking as if she was falling asleep. Kristoff was tapping his pencil against his desk and making a rhythm that didn't really distract much people. Olaf was still taking his mid-terms, scribbling down things on his paper. Anna sat there and looked at Elsa's form. Her soft breathing as her clothed blue navy hoodie had covered her platinum blonde hair and moved slowly up and down, signaling that she was asleep. Her long white legs shown under the desk along with her really short blue ripped jean shorts and Anna licked her lips.

She was a horrible person, she was so incompetent. First she broke up with Hans just a few hours ago and now she was checking out Elsa while she was sleeping. Then, Anna's brain fought again against each other, telling if Anna should chase after Elsa and talk to her after History or not, since their next period was lunch. Anna's brain debated and once the bell had ringed thirty minutes later, Anna knew her decision. Anna was the first to get up from the classroom and was the first to bolt out the door, heading towards the lockers.

Elsa had saw Anna bolt out of the door and just shrugged her shoulders. She was probably just going to go and make out with Hans or something. Kristoff looked at Elsa and waved her a bye with a small smile. Kristoff was going to wait for Olaf to finish his test before they had to head over to a meeting about basketball with their coach, leaving Elsa on her own. Elsa didn't respond to Kristoff's small gesture and walked away, deciding to head towards her locker to drop off all her books, only having AP Calculus as her last mid-term test.

So, Elsa walked out of the door with her blue navy hoodie still up and covering her head. She walked down the halls with her blue Jansport bag over her right shoulder and her books clutched tightly against her chest. She walked briskly to the other side of the school. The other side of the school where it was mostly deserted and where no one was out in the hallways except for the nerds and geeks. Even the teachers decided to leave their classrooms on that area of the school and went to hang out in the teacher's lounge. So, Elsa decided to relocate her locker there in the beginning of Junior year.

Elsa finally arrived at her locker after five minutes and twisted her combination open. 32, 20, 3. She popped her lock open and placed all her textbooks in quickly before closing it. Right when Elsa closed her locker and turned around, she was met with teal eyes that had haunted her dreams, haunted her thoughts ever since that night, that forbidden night. Elsa frowned for a quick moment before her eyes turned a deep dark blue, cold as ever.

Anna was happy, smiling when she saw Elsa and approached her. Though, right when she had looked into Elsa's eyes, her mood had dropped. Anna was now frowning at how cold and unhappy Elsa was. What had happened?

"Elsa?..." Anna looked into those eyes, the eyes that she once had fallen for and still falls for now. But, there was just something different about it. Elsa ignored Anna and walked past her and away.

Anna quickly noticed how Elsa had blown her off and ran up to her, grabbing her wrist in the most gentlest way, fearing that she might break Elsa any moment. Anna jogged in front of Elsa to see that her eyes were looking straight ahead, looking towards the other side of the school. They were looking everywhere and anywhere but Anna's. Anna frowned and slowly pulled Elsa's hoodie down, which Elsa didn't fight back. She didn't react to it either.

Anna simultaneously placed her two hands and cupped it against Elsa's cheek and said her name in the most desperate and passionate voice Anna could ever have.

"Elsa…" Elsa's eyes finally snapped back to Anna's and Anna felt a shiver run through her spine. The intensity of Elsa's eyes was overwhelming. Anna took the pad of her thumb and caressed her cheek slowly. She looked into those blue eyes, those icy blue eyes that she had fallen for. She looked into them to identify hurt, pain, unhappiness and coldness. Isolation. Why though was what Anna was wondering?

Anna leaned slightly into Elsa's body, still having her thumbs caress her cheeks lightly and lovingly. Anna's heart beated faster when she felt Elsa lean into her touch, her eyes fluttering shut so that Anna couldn't see those hurt icy blue eyes anymore. Anna then decided to lean her body closer, feeling the warmth of Elsa's body radiate onto her. She moved closer to Elsa's face, about four inches apart and she stopped her ministrations and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and started to play with her braid that was down on her back. Elsa's eyes snapped open and Anna almost flinched at the amount of pain it contained. She could feel Elsa's breath on her lips as they moved closer and closer to each other.

Their lips were practically two inches away from each other. Anna could smell Elsa's minty fresh breath and could practically taste her lips of honeydew, probably from her EOS that she uses. If one of them made the most slightest movement forward, they would be practically kissing and that's what Anna wanted the whole time. She wanted to kiss Elsa like she did that one night, that forbidden night. She wanted to taste Elsa's honeydew lips of her EOS and feel her soft fingers go around Anna's neck. She wanted to feel Elsa's body against her and feel Elsa's lips move against hers.

A small part of Anna was screaming at her, telling her to stop, telling her that she was going too fast. She just broke up with Hans this morning for Pete's sake! But now, here Anna was. She was so close to kissing Elsa, so close to having the night repeat itself again. She was so close to it all.

Then finally, something happened.

Elsa slowly and gently pushed Anna away and shut her eyes. Anna looked up at Elsa, confused at her actions. Anna looked to see a few tears rolling down Elsa's perfectly sculptured cheeks from her beautiful closed eyes. Anna reached her hand up and brushed away the tears, only to have Elsa flinch at the touch, causing Anna to feel _hurt._

Anna felt Elsa's hands grab onto Anna's wrist before letting them go, making them unwrap from Elsa's neck.

Elsa took a deep breath and let it out, the tears still flowing freely.

Anna just looked at her with a frown on her face. She was afraid. She was stupid for doing what she wanted to do. Anna watched Elsa open her eyes and gasped silently to herself to see that it was full of wet tears; her eyes filled with pain and sadness. She watched Elsa look to the ground and sigh, speaking up after three seconds.

"This is _wrong _Anna."

"How is it wrong Elsa? Tell me how it's wrong?" Anna felt rage starting to boil up inside of her. She was starting to get irritated, everything in Elsa's eyes that Anna seemed to do with her was wrong and Anna was sick of it. Could Elsa not see how much she wanted her?

"It's _wrong _Anna… You're with-"

"I broke up with him this morning Elsa." Anna intervened and Elsa stopped. Elsa looked up into Anna's eyes to see a fire burning within her. A passionate fire burning within her and Elsa shook it off, remembering precisely what Anna's opinions were about that forbidden night.

"Like you said Anna… That night, that _forbidden _night…" Elsa started, making sure she was acknowledging Anna about something completely different.

"Like you said about that night Anna, it was just a one night thing.. like a one night _stand. _Let's just forget that night had ever existed and go back to how our normal lives were. You were the perfect girl who bullied me and I was the victim. Simple as that. We'll forget that night ever happened like you said and we'll move on with life." Elsa closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent more tears from coming down.

Anna looked at Elsa with shock and disbelief. She remembered saying what Elsa had said about the night that they experienced on that night. But, Anna didn't want to forget. She didn't want to forget and move on with their damn fucked up lives. She wanted to live the moment, she didn't want to forget that the night had happened. Anna's eyes were filled with pain as she watched Elsa nod her head and tell her "I'm sorry." Before brisklywalking past Anna and away from the deserted halls and back into the main school hall.

Anna stood there with shock and disbelief. Anna leaned against a locker and let out a raspy breath. She felt a small liquid slowly slid down her cheek and she knew exactly what it was. Anna Arendelle never cried over anything because she was able to get _anything _that she wanted. But now, here Anna leaned against the locker and thought about what had just happened. Elsa wanted to forget that blissful night that Anna wanted to cherish and never forget. Elsa wanted to go back to how things were before, before that night even happened.

Anna let out a shaky breath and slid down onto the floor, her back against some random person's locker. Anna buried her head in between her knees and let out a choked sob.

Anna Arendelle never cried over anything because she was able to get anything and everything.

But, Elsa Parker was the _only exception._

* * *

**A/N: mwah Love ya guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :) Review for support!**

**Now if you excuse me, I must go to play a basketball game. Hehehehe**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for your support guys! :)**

**Sorry for the time skips ahead, but it leads to some of the main stuff. Hehe I promise that later there wouldn't be as much time skips. Like later later because you know, there's going to be more stuff.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"What did I even do wrong?" Anna mumbled, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Rapunzel sat on her bed, looking at Anna with sorrowful eyes. It was now afterschool of the last day, signaling the start of winter break. Anna was confused. She was angry, angry at herself for pulling something as stupid as that. She should've known; she should've known that Elsa would never be interested in her at all. Anna didn't deserve Elsa's forgiveness for all those years; all those torturous years of pain to her.

Rapunzel looked at her friend, lost and confused. She didn't deserve this, none of them did. Rapunzel's mind was screaming at her to tell Anna, to tell Anna everything but then something was preventing her to. She remembered her conversation she had with Hans during lunch today, when Rapunzel was supposed to meet Anna at her locker but instead, met an irritated and pissed off Hans.

* * *

_Rapunzel leaned against Anna's locker and waited for her to arrive. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. The main hall held a few people here and there, as everyone else went to go to rather a meeting for whatever they had to do or to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Rapunzel looked around, searching for her red headed friend._

_Instead, she saw Hans approach her, irritation etched across his face and Rapunzel knew that something was up. _

_Hans approached Rapunzel and slapped her right across the face when he arrived. Rapunzel flinched at the touch but then turned towards Hans with shock and anger in her eyes._

"_What was that for?!" Hans just growled at Rapunzel. He was obviously irritated and mad at something, but Rapunzel didn't know exactly what yet until he told her._

"_You think this is funny? You and your little mouth can't shut up and you just had to go and tell Anna this morning about it? All because I didn't tell you what I did wrong, you had to go and tell Anna?" Rapunzel's face changed to confusion._

"_Wait what are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked and Hans grabbed Rapunzel's throat, slamming her against the locker and reducing her oxygen intake level._

"_Do not play with me Rapunzel. I know that you told Anna about my plan and about how I forced you to go and ruin Elsa's decision. All because I didn't tell you what I followed up with to ruin them. Well you know what, since you want to know so desperately, that night of the football game, I knew that Elsa would approach Anna so; I talked to Anna before about something else. Before she boarded the bus, I had asked her about that date night her and I had in the beginning of the school year, where I picked my ego over her. I asked her if she regretted that night, if she regretted that night about how I took her out and she told me no. Obviously, Anna with her kind hearted soul had decided to lie. So, I told her that I'll ask her again after the game, and told her to tell me the truth. Then, hopefully you can think of everything else that went down after that." Hans smirked and then continued with an infuriated tone._

"_And now, thanks to your actions, Anna and I broke up." Hans growled and Rapunzel tried to pry Hans' hands away from her throat. Rapunzel was able to choke out._

"_I didn't say anything Hans" And Hans let go of Rapunzel's throat, his face had a pinch of confusion in them. He realized what he had done, what he had just said to Rapunzel and his eyes were filled with hate._

"_Then if you didn't say anything, why would Anna and I break things off?" Rapunzel just shrugged her shoulder and pushed off of Anna's locker, getting ready to leave Hans' presence._

"_Maybe she doesn't feel anything for you anymore?" Rapunzel started walking away from Hans before he grabbed her arm roughly, causing Rapunzel to slightly flinch at the contact. Hans pulled Rapunzel into him and whispered harshly in her ear._

"_If you dare to speak a single word about our conversation we just had or anything about that night to Anna, Elsa or anyone else, then so be it that you will suffer, Flynn will suffer, Elsa and her friends will suffer and since I'm not with Anna anymore, she will suffer as well. I have my connections Rapunzel, and don't think that I won't be able to get away with it because I will." Hans pushed Rapunzel away and walked in the opposite direction of where Rapunzel was originally going to head. Rapunzel stood there, frozen and paralyzed as the words sunk in about what Hans would do if Rapunzel let word slip._

* * *

"Elsa! You coming?" Olaf yelled from the bottom of the stairs, their duffle bags swung on their right shoulder as they waited for their best friend to come and support them at their game. Kristoff and Olaf waited at the bottom of the staircase, being the last day of first semester didn't mean that it was the last of their basketball games and practices. Olaf waited patiently and looked at the clock. If they weren't going to leave now, they would miss the bus to go to the game, taking their own car to drive there themselves there.

As captains, Olaf and Kristoff, one or the other or maybe even both had to go on the bus with everyone else to the game if it was an away game, going over their game plan and the weaknesses and strengths of the other team. Olaf sighed and leaned against the door. What was taking Elsa so long?

Finally, Elsa walked down the stairs and arrived in her navy blue hoodie and shorts from today. She had to finish up some of her homework before heading off with Kristoff and Olaf.

Elsa nodded her head, no feeling, no expression and emotion on her face. She walked past them and to Kristoff's red pick-up truck, sitting in the back and looking down.

Olaf looked at Kristoff sadly and gave him a sigh. Olaf then exited the house and walked towards the red pick-up truck, sitting down in the passenger seat. Kristoff turned back and looked at the living room. Elsa was losing herself slowly and slowly as time went by, and Kristoff didn't like it. He was afraid of what was to come in the future if Elsa kept losing herself and giving in.

So, Kristoff closed the door and locked it behind him before swinging his keys in his right pointer finger and walking towards the driver's seat. Once he entered and started the engine, he looked at his rear mirror to see Elsa looking out the window with a saddened expression. Kristoff let out a sigh and the car backed out of the garage and entered onto the road, a silence was the only thing heard in the car.

* * *

"You what?" her father slammed his hands onto the kitchen table. The Arendelle family was gathered around the dinner table, Kai and Gerda sitting across of Anna. They sat in the long white marble polished table and Kai didn't believe what his daughter had just said. One week of winter break was gone, two weeks left of the break and next week was the Winter Ball. Anna flinched at her father's voice and just sat there uneasy. Anna played with her baked potato, moving it back and forth with her fork on her plate.

"Honey, calm down." Gerda said to her husband slowly and Kai just shook his head.

"How could you break up with such a charming and successful boyfriend like Hans? He's like your one in a million kind of guy! It's difficult to find other guys like that in the world Anna and you just threw him away?" Kai said and Anna stood up and slammed her hands onto the table, her eyes fighting with fire.

"Because I don't love him anymore father. You aren't the one that broke up with him; you weren't the one in the relationship! Why are you so disappointed that I broke up with him?" Anna growled and his father looked at her.

"Because he was such a great guy! He had a bright future ahead of him Anna!" Anna put her fist down.

"But I stopped loving him father! Can you not accept the fact that he wasn't the one for me? That I don't love him anymore! I can't be in a relationship just because you would want me to! I should be happy in one and I wasn't happy lately in that one!" Anna looked at her father, waiting for him to yell back, waiting for him to reply back.

"Who are you going to bring to the Winter Ball then Anna?" Anna sighed and a person popped up in her head.

_Elsa?_

But then Anna shook that thought away. She wasn't going to agree, she wouldn't. But, maybe Anna could try right? What was she going to lose anyways? She never had Elsa in the first place.

"I don't know okay!"

"Hans would've be-" her father started and Anna cut him off again, more anger in her tone.

"Hans would not have been the ideal person to go to the ball with father! Stop talking about Hans and how he had a bright future and was the right guy for me because in the end, he _wasn't _and he will never be!" Anna groaned, pushing her chair back and leaving the table without asking to be excused. She was pissed; she was irritated. Why was her father so against her for the fact that she broke up with Hans? Shouldn't fathers be against the fact that their daughter had a boyfriend in the first place?

Anna finally arrived at her room and slammed the door shut so that everyone else in the huge house could hear. Anna locked the door and walked over to her bed before flopping onto it, her face in her pillow and she let out a scream.

After a short moment, Anna lifted her head up from the pillow and groaned inwardly. Her father was right; who was she going to bring to the Winter Ball? Anna wanted to bring her, bring Elsa but then wouldn't she say no? She must probably say no unless…

Anna looked at her calendar to see that there was a boys' basketball game tonight at this moment on this Saturday night.

She had to try right?

* * *

Elsa sat in the bleachers, watching her two friends run down the court and throw the ball up. Elsa frowned when she saw a jump ball happen and the ball go to the opposing team. She was still there for her best friends, her boys. But, before she would use to be the loudest person out there, cheering them on. Now, here she was, silent and awkward. She never even clapped for any of the amazing shots made or the amazing dives. She just watched silently as the ball went back and forth.

She was losing herself and Elsa knew that. But, she never did anything about it. If she did do something about it, it wouldn't help at all. It would probably get worse. So, Elsa just accepted fate and let time do whatever it had to do, whether having time recover it or having it worsen it.

The basketball season was coming to a stop and go. Elsa watched as the boys dribbled the ball down and passed it to one another. Finally, she felt a presence next to her and Elsa looked to the left of her to see Anna, dressed in blue shorts and a yellow tank top. Elsa sighed and was about to stand up and move when Anna had grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa can I just ask you something please?" Elsa shook her head and replied coldly.

"What is there to even talk about Anna? I thought you and I had made ourselves clear." Anna flinched at her voice. She wasn't going to give up though, she had to try right?

"Elsa can I just ask you something please?" Elsa looked at her with an irritated face.

"Hurry and make it quick." Elsa snapped at Anna and Anna flinched a bit. Anna grabbed a bouquet of roses that she was able to hide behind her small Jansport bag and she bit her lip before asking.

"Uh, so there's this Winter Ball that my father holds because you know… Arendelle Records and all and I was wondering if I could accompany you to the Winter Ball? I mean you could also ask Olaf and Kristoff to come along if you want to and…" Anna continued on and Elsa shook her head.

"No." Elsa said harshly, ripping her hand away from Anna's grasp before turning on her back and walking away from Anna. Anna watched Elsa walk away and let out a sigh. She had to try right? Anna turned around the opposite direction and got off the bleachers, walking to the exit of the gym and throwing away the bouquet of roses.

* * *

It was the day before the winter ball and Anna laid down on her bed, reading a good big book with a leather binding. Anna knew tomorrow was the winter ball and she knew what she was exactly going to do. She heard knocks on her door and told the person to come in. Her father had entered Anna's room and gave a sigh. It was now Thursday night; the night before the Winter Ball. The family already had dinner and Anna's father didn't mention anything about the Winter Ball or about Hans ever since Saturday night. School was going to commence in about a week and Anna had finished all her homework.

Anna's father sighed and leaned against Anna's doorframe while she was reading a book.

"So… Who are you going to bring to the winter ball honey?" Anna scoffed at how her father came in to ask about who was going to accompany her to the winter ball, not an apology about Saturday.

"Yea father… I've decided to not attend this year." Anna mumbled and her father's eyes widened the size of quarters. He started stuttering.

"W-What d-d-o-o yo-o-u m-m-mean Anna?" He said and Anna just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still on her book.

"I'm not attending the ball father. I'm not bringing anyone and I might as well not attend. I'm not in the mood for it either. Plus, tomorrow is Christmas after all father. You're having winter ball on a Christmas day?"

"And that's the more to go to the Winter Ball honey!" Kai Arendelle exclaimed. Anna just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Can you just please allow me to not go to this year's Winter Ball? I'm really not in the mood." Anna sighed and Kai decided to give in, knowing how stubborn his daughter was. He walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"If you say so honey. Good Night Anna." Her father said and Anna nodded her head, not sparing even one glance at her father.

"Good night dad." Anna said as Kai walked towards the door and eventually, closed it silently and softly.

Once Anna heard her father's footsteps fade away, Anna placed her book down and got up from her bed. She walked over to her closet and swung it open to see a nicely medium sized gift wrapped in snowflakes in front of her. Anna picked up the gift and let out a smile. She had a mission tomorrow.

* * *

"Murray Christmas Elsa!" Olaf jumped onto Elsa's bed. Elsa groaned and rolled over the other side, burying her head into her pillow. Then, Kristoff jumped on Elsa's side.

"Wake up Elsa! It's Christmas!" Kristoff chuckled and Olaf let out a smile.

"Come on Elsa! Santa has left presents under the Christmas tree!" Olaf chuckled and Elsa groaned.

"Santa doesn't exist, leave me alone." And Olaf looked at Kristoff sadly. Usually, Kristoff would be the one that says Santa doesn't exist and Elsa would be the believer. Now, she didn't believe in Santa or anything at this point. Her condition was getting worse.

"Elsa please." Kristoff pleaded and Elsa shook her head, her face still stuffed into her pillow.

"No guys. It's 6 A.M. in the morning. Do me a favor and let me get some sleep." Elsa groaned and Olaf got off Elsa's bed, defeated. Kristoff on the other hand had let out a huff and grabbed Elsa by the waist before picking her up and throwing her on his back.

"Put me down Kristoff! I swear you're going to get it if you don't put me down right now!" Elsa screeched and Kristoff just rolled his eyes before leaving the room and walking down the staircase to the living room.

Olaf just shook his head and chuckled before following them.

"Kristoff you're going to get it! Put me down this instant!" Kristoff shrugged his shoulders before throwing Elsa down onto the couch. Elsa fell butt first on the couch and crossed her arms, glaring at Kristoff who had a silly smirk on his face. Olaf had arrived and gestured towards the Christmas tree, having seven presents under there. Elsa looked at the presents and had confusion etched over her face. There should be six having only the three best friends.

"Okay now Kristopher, you'll go first!" Olaf chuckled and Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Kristoff." Olaf handed him a medium sized gift box with red wrapping paper.

"Same thing same thing!" Olaf chuckled and watched Kristoff open his presents, ripping at the paper harshly.

Olaf had then opened his presents after Kristoff, ripping the paper but in a cleaner manner.

Elsa on the other hand, had just opened her present slowly and gently, not making a single rip on the wrapping paper.

After they were all done opening their presents, one present stood under the Christmas tree. Olaf went over to the present and picked it up, looking between Kristoff and Elsa and then walking towards Elsa. Elsa looked at him confused and he smiled at her.

"After you went to bed last night, someone left this at our door. It was to you, so I decided to put it under the tree as well. I'm not sure what it is but you can open it to see." Olaf chuckled and Elsa raised her eyebrow at him.

"How do you know it's not a bomb or something? What happens if a serial killer put this at our door?" Olaf just shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw who it was that gave it to you. They told me to keep it a secret and that I shouldn't worry about anything bad in it." Olaf said and Elsa nodded her head. She was handed the present as she slowly and carefully looked at the details of it. It was a light blue medium sized present with snowflakes littered all over it.

Elsa carefully tugged at the ribbon as it let itself go. Once the ribbon was off, Elsa gingerly un-wrapped the gift. When it was just a plain old white box, Elsa opened it up and looked inside to see some custom made shoes. Elsa picked up the shoe and looked at it carefully. It was like a structure of a converse but it didn't have the logo. It was dark blue and white, having a few snowflakes and a snowman designed on the shoes and on the white heel part of the shoe, it had said 'Merry Christmas'. Elsa always needed new shoes, but she never really had the time to go and buy it. It was just the right size and the quality of the shoe was amazing, probably able to last for maybe a few years if Elsa didn't do something really extreme with it.

"I love it! Who was it from?" Elsa looked at Olaf with a small smile on her face and Olaf shrugged his shoulders.

"I promised them not to tell you who they were and you know how I like to keep my promises." Olaf said and Elsa nodded her head.

"Well I love them. They're perfect." Elsa smiled and Olaf let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad you like it Elsa." Olaf said and Kristoff stood up from his side of the couch.

"Well, let's go have some Christmas breakfast shall we? I'll make it!" Kristoff chuckled, causing Elsa's and Olaf's eyes to light up at the sound of food.

The three best friends then scurried into the kitchen, getting ready to have their traditional Christmas breakfast together.

* * *

Anna lay against her bed and sighed. She was alone on Christmas, but she kind of just wanted to be alone to sort out everything she needed to do. Next week was the last week of winter break before third quarter would start. Then, there would be spring break in March then fourth quarter would commence. There was also Junior Prom right before spring break would start. Anna sighed. Who was she going to go to Junior Prom with? Hans and her had broken up already and she was probably going to be expected to go by everyone else.

Why did she even have to meet to everyone's expectations? Couldn't she just do whatever she pleased?

Probably, but Rapunzel would pull her out of her room and force her to go to Prom.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes. Her life was simple. All she had to do was do whatever her father wanted and keep living life working hard and being the great daughter that her parents appreciated. She didn't have to worry about Hans and whatever he was going to pull on her and she didn't need to live up to anyone's expectations. People should just accept who she was, and they did.

But, no one saw Anna's genuine side that was hidden. Everyone saw her as the goody two shoes girl that was hard-working, Ms. Popular and was Miss Perfect at everything. That was partially true but sometimes, sometimes Anna just wanted to let it go and allow mistakes to come and then go eventually.

Anna laid back on her bed and sighed. She had gotten everything she wanted for Christmas again as usual this year. She had gotten everything she wanted, from a car to money or even to macaroons. But, she would give that all up in an instant to have _her._

"Damnit Anna stop it! Stop thinking about her." Anna groaned to herself. Little details of her started to crowd into her mind. How soft and silky smooth her hair was, how intense her blue eyes were, how adorable she looked when she was trying to concentrate on something, how her nose scrunched up around strong smells like alcohol and how soft she was…

"Stop it!" Anna let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't helping at all. She needed to get over her, she needed to get over the fact that she was the one Anna would never get and Anna would have to accept that. She had to accept the fact that they weren't meant to be and she would never have feelings for her.

And as Anna closed her eyes, thoughts of her started to swarm her head again. Anna frowned and just accepted it. She knew that she couldn't fight off her feelings, her thoughts. So, she just accepted it for the time being, eventually drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_**-Two months later-**_

Today was it, today was game day. The state championships were right now and their own school was hosting it. Kristoff slipped on his shoes and grabbed his school bag and duffle bag. It was a Friday night and around the end of February. Third quarter had gone by and Elsa was still cold as usual while Anna had tried to pry her eyes away from Elsa, working hard in her studies and on her off time, hanging out with Rapunzel. Two weeks was until Junior Prom was to come and besides all the hype about the championship game, there was hype about Junior Prom and people's dresses and such.

Kristoff shuffled through his duffle bag and made sure everything was there. Water bottle, socks, shoes, extra clothes, deodorant. Kristoff was excited, he was pumped about tonight. They would face the best team, South High School, at basketball and Kristoff was excited. He was waiting downstairs by the door for Olaf and Elsa to come. Elsa had arrived first, decked out in her favorite plain dark blue navy jacket and blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing the shoes that some mysterious person had got her for Christmas. Elsa came down with a small smile on her face and Kristoff smiled back.

Better than having no smile at all or a frown from her now and days.

Elsa's emotions were out of hand now. They were getting worse and worse. She never was the happy Elsa anymore. She was just sad and depressed or cold Elsa. She never even laughed anymore, even to Olaf and Kristoff. She was like a cold block of ice, no emotions at all. Kristoff and Olaf had a meeting about this and Olaf had told Kristoff about how he had a plan up his sleeve.

On the off hand, their Junior year was almost over and they were going to be seniors! Kristoff was also pumped up about that. Right now, the clock ticked 7:30 as the two best friends waited for Olaf to arrive. Eventually, he did arrive but on the phone, talking to someone in his most sophisticated and polite manner and voice ever.

"Yes I understand. I'll get back to you on that by tomorrow morning… Thank you!" Olaf hung up on the phone and looked at Kristoff, who tilted his head to the side in question. Olaf just shrugged it off and gestured towards the door, his duffle bag slung on the right of his shoulder and his school bag on his back.

"Shall we go and start this epic day?" Olaf chuckled, getting a huge grin from Kristoff and a plain nod from Elsa. Olaf frowned at Elsa's reaction as Kristoff opened the front door and headed towards his red pick-up truck. Olaf saw Elsa follow slowly and he frowned. He dare hoped that his plan was going to work. Olaf then locked the front door and walked over to the pick-up truck, sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be about the game and other **_**stuff. **_**Thanks for all your support guys! Welp, I have to go and study for Japanese and Chem test. Two more days of school until a week of spring break! (Oh my gosh finally yes! Haha and you know what that means ;) )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Aww thanks for 300 follows guys! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written so you know, enjoy it.**

**Thanks for all your guys support!**

**And to y'all who is on spring break, I'm jealous :( ****Damn you mainland schools Lolol But i just finished school :D**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter is too fast paced for you guys :/**

* * *

Elsa sat down on the bleachers and watched her best friends warm up with their team. The bleachers were crowded with parents, students and teachers. They were all supporting their school team, having the South High School on the right side while Arendelle High School was on the left side. Elsa sat at the top in the middle of the left side, twiddling her fingers together. Elsa looked over to her best friends as they looked up to Elsa and gave her a huge smile and a wave. Elsa didn't reply, she didn't react at all. She just looked down and away from their eyes, away from their friendly gestures.

She knew she was changing, she knew she was shutting everybody out and she knew that she had to do something about it. But instead, Elsa sat there and looked away, not acknowledging nor replying to those gestures.

Olaf frowned at how Elsa broke eye contact between them. He felt a nudge from Kristoff as the buzzer went off, signaling that there was only one minute left before the game would start. Olaf faced his best friend.

"I sure hope whatever plan you're going to have that it'll fix this mess. If it wasn't for the fact that I could get suspended, Anna would be in the hospital by now." Kristoff chuckled and Olaf let out a weak smile.

"Don't worry buddy, my plan will work. As long as you support me through it." Olaf said and Kristoff just pushed Olaf towards the coach, where their teammates started heading to review over their game plan.

"It'll be better than having how Elsa is now." Kristoff said. Both captains jogged towards their coach to get the information on what they were going to run, who they should be careful for and all the other details.

* * *

"And the state championship goes to Arendelle High School!" the MC yelled as everyone from the left side of the stand poured onto the court, going to their basketball players. Kristoff and Olaf were held into the air, trophy held in both of their hands. The crowd went wild as Arendelle High School was going to bring another year of state championships home for basketball. Another trophy in the trophy case. Kristoff looked up at the bleachers to see Elsa still there, sitting down and playing with her hair, biting her bottom lip. He frowned. Usually, Elsa would be the first one there to congratulate them for their win. But now, she was the complete opposite of it. Kristoff looked at Olaf to see that he noticed as well and Olaf frowned and spoke to Kristoff.

"We're getting ice cream after this… I'm going to tell you guys the news." Kristoff just nodded his head and watched as Elsa kept playing with her hair and staying at the spot she was at. She wasn't moving, she didn't budge at all, even after realization hit her that her best friends had won the championships.

Kristoff kept his eyes on Elsa the whole time, seeing her just sitting there planted at that one spot and not showing any emotion at all broke his heart. He didn't want to lose his best friend all because of a small incident, all because Miss Perfect didn't get everything that she wanted for once.

His eyes were focused onto Elsa, the person that had helped him and Olaf throughout all these years ever since she moved in this town in fifth grade. The person that had the misfortune to be bullied on the first day and now. The person that might as well have lost her parents and lived through Christmas and birthdays without her mother and father.

Elsa was able to live through anything; she was able to fight through anything.

Yet, she couldn't fight through this one incident with Anna Arendelle.

* * *

Anna flopped onto her bed and let out an exhausted yawn. Right after school, her and Rapunzel had gone dress shopping for Junior Prom and they were able to pick out the perfect dress. Rapunzel had told her how Flynn and her were going to Junior Prom together and Anna couldn't be anymore happier for her.

Anna could never forget about Elsa. No matter how much she had tried to forget about her, to forget about her smile and her laugh, it always came back to her. Anna couldn't get Elsa Parker out of her mind. Elsa Parker was like Anna's drug, something that she couldn't stop getting addicted of and someone she couldn't forget. Anna never really made eye contact with Elsa or tried not to look at Elsa and the bullying stopped upon her. Well, Anna didn't do it because she had broken up with Hans.

After Winter break, Hans and Anna never talked or made eye contact. They sat far away from each other in classes and in the classes where they did have to sit next to each other; they made sure they had their distance and never made eye contact at all.

Anna was pretty happy that she broke up with Hans. She had felt free, like she was capable of doing anything she wanted now without anything holding her back.

Now, Anna didn't know who she was going to Junior Prom with. She honestly didn't want to go in the first place, until Rapunzel had demanded her to, saying that she had to go. She was Miss Popular, everyone expected her to be there!

And there was the expectation again.

Anna decided that she would go, but she would drive there herself and that she would just go by herself. She would go and talk to Rapunzel and hang out with her, and when Flynn and Rapunzel would go and dance, she would just stay in her seat and enjoy her food.

Junior Prom was in two weeks and third quarter would end in two weeks. Junior year was coming to a close end and senior year would arrive, where there would be senior project and graduation and…

Anna placed her face into her pillow and let out a breath. She wasn't ready for what was to come in the future.

Anna wasn't really the one to expect the unexpected.

* * *

Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa sat at red booth in an ice cream parlor. It was 10 P.M. and Elsa was taking small bites in her cookie dough ice cream sundae while Kristoff and Olaf had gotten a banana split. Elsa sat on one side of the booth while Kristoff and Olaf sat next to each other across from Elsa. They all sat there and ate in silence. Kristoff kept looking at Olaf, asking him when he was ever going to tell them his news.

Olaf would take a bite of his ice cream and look at Elsa to see if she was ready before deciding to back off on it.

They sat there for a good five minutes, eating their ice cream in silence. Kristoff was clanking at his bowl while stepping on Olaf's foot, pressuring him to tell all of them his plan now. Elsa just sat there, munching on her ice cream.

Olaf bit on his bottom lip and he watched the clock tick. It was already 10:05 and nothing was being said. Olaf placed his spoon down, making a clank against the table as he looked at his two best friends. Elsa still never made eye contact with any of them and Kristoff was now leaning on his right palm, waiting to hear the news.

"So guys… I have some news for us." Elsa finally looked up at both of her best friends to see them with their ice creams done. Elsa placed her spoon in her sundae cup and leaned forward, telling Olaf to continue what he was going to say.

"You see… I know how it's been difficult lately. How it's been rough and different." He said slowly and Elsa never moved at all. Olaf stared right into Elsa's eyes and acknowledged her.

"Elsa, you're different. You've changed ever since that stupid accident with Anna and I know that you fall too easily and you can't get over it. I know that you're still hurting inside somewhere and you're shutting off your emotions or just being depressed due to it. Kristoff and I both know that you haven't been yourself. You haven't even smiled ever since the incident, which has been probably four to five months ago Elsa! We've never heard you laugh before in months and if you did laugh, it was a fake or strained one." Olaf saw Elsa look down and bite her lip, knowing that everything Olaf had said was true. Olaf looked towards Kristoff to see him staring off into space in the middle of the table, absorbing in Olaf's words.

"This is why I have a plan. I have a plan that can help you Elsa and it isn't going to involve therapy okay? And I know you're going to be against it at first but I talked to your parents and the school and they said that they're fine with it. You're not going to have a choice Elsa; I'm doing this to help you because Kristoff and I miss you." Olaf stated and Elsa just nodded her head slowly, listening to what Olaf was about to say. Kristoff glanced at Olaf and was prepared to take in his plan.

"We're all going to take a break here. We're all going to get out of here for just the last quarter and for the summer. You, Kristoff and I… we're going to go fly to New York. Your parents provided us a condo there while we stay. We're going to go to New York and get away from our problems. We're going to go there and have fun and attend another high school where we'll be able to find our Elsa back. We're going to go away from our problems here for once and enjoy ourselves at New York Elsa. You're home town, where you belong. This is for the best." Olaf said and watched Kristoff's eyes widen at the idea. This was extreme, this was crazy…

But, once Kristoff had thoroughly thought through it, he knew that this was the best idea ever. They would go away from their problems and go to a place where they can start all over for only a quarter and the summer; there to have fun and there to enjoy themselves as the three best friends and find Elsa back. Olaf looked over at Elsa to see her look up at her two best friends, one question clouding her mind as she spoke up.

"When are we leaving?"

"We're going to leave on the night of Junior Prom, right after Junior Prom. We're going to pack our stuff and leave it in Kristoff's pick-up truck. After Junior Prom is over, we're going to go straight to the airport and head our way over to New York." Elsa looked at Olaf and nodded her head slowly, understanding his words. Kristoff and Olaf looked at their best friend, waiting for whether she would be against it or for it and the answer shocked both of them.

"I think that you're right… That I need to go and find myself again and what better way than to go back to my roots right?" Elsa said and Olaf smiled at Elsa.

"Great! So get ready to pack your stuff because we're leaving to New York in two weeks."

* * *

Today was the day. The big day. Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a knee length black dress that hugged her curves, having it also be strapless. Elsa sighed and looked into the mirror. Her hair was down and curled and behind her was three suitcases, all packed with clothes. The drawers and closets were empty and Elsa looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't ready for today, she wasn't ready. She didn't know what was to await in New York at all. Soft knocks were heard against the oak wood door. Elsa looked at the mirror reflection to see that Kristoff was there, in his suit and tie, in all black and a white dress shirt. His black tuxedo was flat ironed and no crinkles were shown. Kristoff smiled at his best friend and commented.

"You look nice." He walked over to Elsa who nodded her head, not giving a single smile.

"Can you uh…" Elsa gestured towards her back and Kristoff looked, nodding his head as he grabbed the zipper and gently zipped Elsa up. Kristoff removed his hands from her as soon as it zipped up and looked at their reflection, smiling at Elsa.

"I think that tonight will go fine. We'll enjoy ourselves okay? Olaf is waiting downstairs. I'm going to bring all our suitcases and bring it down to the truck. Come down whenever you're ready okay?" Kristoff rubbed Elsa's arm as she nodded her head.

"Thank you." Kristoff smiled gently at his best friend before walking over to the suit cases and carrying all three of them. He then left the room silently and Elsa heard his footsteps diminish.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror again and she saw someone she couldn't recognize anymore. She was lost; she wasn't the Elsa in the beginning of Junior year. She was a different Elsa. She looked at herself and looked into her own blue eyes. They were sad, they were alone and they were lost. This trip they were going to take was for the best.

Elsa pulled away from the mirror and walked towards the door in her black flats. She looked back at her room. She wasn't going to see this in four months. Elsa switched the lights off and closed the door to her room gently. She turned and started walking down the stairs where she saw Olaf with a white corsage in his hands, dressed in something exactly the same as Kristoff but instead, his tie was a light blue. Elsa arrived down the stairs and Olaf smiled before slipping the corsage on Elsa's left wrist, earning a small smile from Elsa. Olaf offered Elsa his arm, which she took with a small smile.

"Say goodbye to this house for now. We'll be coming back when we're seniors." Olaf smiled and Elsa nodded her head, giving out a small breath.

"Let's begin the night shall we?" Elsa stated and Olaf led her towards the door, taking one look back into the house before closing and locking the door.

Kristoff sat in the driver seat of his pick-up truck, waving at them to come and hurry. It was already 6 P.M. The sun was slowly going down and Junior Prom was going to start soon. Olaf and Elsa walked together to Kristoff's red pick-up truck, getting ready for their night.

* * *

Anna arrived at Junior Prom with Rapunzel and Flynn. They had sat down at their assigned table, which was right in front of the stage. Rapunzel and Flynn were matching, having Rapunzel in a baby pink mid-thigh length dress and Flynn in a tux with a light pink vest and tie.

When Anna had arrived at Junior Prom, all the boys whistled at how fine she looked. Anna just blushed and continued her journey towards her table. Anna's hair was swept to her right shoulder, a bit wavy but couldn't be considered curly or straight. Her attire was a light purple dress that was around the middle of mid-thigh and knee length. Once Anna had arrived at her seat, she looked at her table to see barley anyone there yet. Anna just shrugged her shoulders and stayed put, deciding to look at who was entering and whether or not she could identify who each of them were.

About half an hour passed and it was already 6:30. Everyone was seated in their seats and chatter was going about. Anna was about to turn her attention away from the door and talk to Rapunzel when she spotted three people come through it. Anna's jaw dropped and she was pretty sure the whole room went quiet. In came Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa, Elsa in the middle and her arms were linked with Kristoff's and Olaf's, just like in the beginning of the year.

Everything hit Anna at full force. She looked at Elsa's black dress and how her curves were shown. She looked at her curly platinum blonde hair that was shown and swept on both shoulders. She looked at how stunning she looked and how Elsa walked so elegantly to her table. She was two tables away from Anna, where most of the basketball boys and their dates were. Elsa sat right in the middle of Olaf and Kristoff and acknowledged everyone on her table.

Well, this night had just gotten a bit harder for Anna.

Junior Prom had gone smoothly, people participating in the little games and then eating food and now, there was also the dancing and the Junior Prom Court to be said.

And throughout the whole night, Anna couldn't keep her eyes off of Elsa.

"And you're Junior Prom Queen is… Anna Arendelle!" Claps were heard and Anna felt someone shake her shoulder. She snapped out of her gaze of Elsa and looked to see Rapunzel giving her a wide smile and pointing at the stage.

"You're Queen Anna! Go up and hurry up!" Anna realized what Rapunzel had said and she looked up to see everyone waiting for her to get up. Anna quickly scrambled out of her seat in an un-lady like manner, earning a few laughs from her friends. Anna just blushed and quickly went up to receive her crown, being told to stay put. They then announced their Prom King.

"And you're Junior Prom King is Hans Isles!" everyone clapped as Hans walked up to the stage. He wore black dress pants with a white undershirt, a black bow tie and a black vest. He smiled when he arrived and accepted his crown, standing next to Anna.

Well, this was pretty awkward.

"And now, let's have the traditional court dance shall we?" Anna turned towards Hans who nodded his head and offered his hand to Anna. Anna didn't want to accept it; she didn't even want to dance with him. But, tradition was tradition so Anna sighed and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Anna felt one arm wrap around her waist and the other one grasp her right hand. They started to dance around the dance floor, soft piano music playing. Anna felt tense, she didn't want this. She didn't want to dance with Hans, it just felt too awkward. Hans was even tense himself, dancing awkwardly with Anna as the music went on. Eventually, it was time where the court was able to stop dancing if they wanted to and everyone else would be able to dance.

Anna had let go of Hans immediately and gave him a small but awkward smile.

"Uh… thanks." Anna said and Hans nodded his head and walked away from Anna. Anna frowned as she slipped past the dancing couples and ended back onto her table. She let out a sigh and watched all the happy couples dancing. She wished she was dancing with Elsa like that. Anna looked over at Elsa's table to see that she was sitting there, talking with Kristoff and Olaf. Anna had concluded that she didn't have a chance to talk to Elsa or confront her.

But, she was wrong. As the night kept going on, guys kept walking up to Anna and asking her for a dance. Anna would reject them all, not wanting to dance with any of them. She needed to do something; she needed to show Elsa how much she cared about her. Maybe all of this that they had was all a misunderstanding? Elsa didn't know how Anna felt about her and if Anna had tried to tell Elsa that she did have genuine feelings, maybe Elsa would accept her?

Anna looked over at Elsa's table to see that Olaf and Kristoff had left to go and dance with two volleyball girls. Anna wanted so bad just to go up to Elsa's table and ask her to dance or just talk to her. But, she had another idea in mind. She looked over at the DJ and recognized him as one of her father's friends. Anna slowly got up and made her way towards the DJ, her black heels clicking at each step she took. Finally when Anna arrived, the DJ dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks looked up and smiled at Anna.

"Hey lil Arendelle! What's up?" the DJ said and Anna smiled and asked.

"Hey Duke! Uh can I try something after this song?" Anna asked and the DJ said

"Well what is it that you need?" Anna leaned over and whispered into the DJ's ear about what she wanted to do. The DJ pulled away and nodded his head.

"Well sure! I don't see why you can't! You'll do great anyways! After all, you are the daughter of the owner of a famous music company, Arendelle Records." The DJ chuckled and a wide smile came upon Anna's face.

"Thanks Duke!" The DJ smiled at Anna.

"Well you best get on the stage, the song is ending soon. I'll let the crowd know." Duke said and Anna nodded her head eagerly. She walked over to the stage and stood in the middle to find a microphone there. She had nothing to lose right? The song finished and Anna looked at the dance floor to see that Kristoff and Olaf were still dancing with the volleyball girls. Then, Duke's voice went through the speakers.

"Hey guys! So you know the great Ms. Anna Arendelle right? Well, we're going to change things up here and she's going to sing you guys a song! How about it right?" Duke said and the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering on Anna. Anna smiled at the crowd and the spotlight was on her.

She looked over at all the eyes on the dance floor, ready to speak her words.

"Uh so hey guys. I'm going to sing you a slow song so you know, you should grab that one person that you like or maybe even love and share this dance with them." Anna smiled meekly as everyone cheered.

"Well, this song is for someone that's been on my mind for quite a while now. They're out there and I hope that the person will be listening and taking in the words I'm going to sing for them." Anna looked at Elsa and made direct eye contact with her. Teal eyes met blue and Anna heard the background music of the song she was going to sing start.

(The song is _All of _ by John Legend so you know, you guys can just like read along or something listen to it on youtube, whatever you want haha. But, there's going to be some small passages between the song.)

_What would I do without your smart mouth? _

_Drawing me in and kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Anna looked at Elsa to see her head tilted to the side slightly, her face full of interest and confusion. Her face was full of thinking, and Elsa's mind was filled with thoughts. Anna's lips slightly curved up to a smile at how oblivious and clueless Elsa could be in the beginning. But, she will figure out it eventually right?

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Anna saw Elsa bite her bottom lip and she took a deep breath, looking down. Anna knew that Elsa's mind was fighting against each other, telling her what was wrong, what was right and what was really going on. Elsa was in the point where she was slowly getting all the pieces and trying to put them together in her mind. Anna took a deep breath. It was rather all or nothing in this situation.

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

Anna saw Elsa's eyes widen, knowing exactly who Anna was singing it for and Anna just smiled as she kept singing, keeping her eyes on Elsa. Anna was looking at Elsa's little features. How she was adorable when she was biting her lip, and Anna was looking at Elsa's eyes, which were flashing with many emotions, varying with confusion, passion, sadness and shock. But, Elsa wasn't looking at Anna, not making any eye contact… At least not yet hopefully.

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Elsa finally looked up and stared intensely at Anna, giving her a bit of shivers. Anna knew that she had to finish this song and she had to finish it, wanting Elsa to know how she felt for her, or how Elsa could drive her crazy and how she was able to consume her mind. How Elsa Parker was able to capture and cage Anna's heart and attention and no one else was capable of that. Usually, Anna would be the one capturing everyone's attention.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

Elsa slowly stood up and started approaching Anna slowly at the front stage. Anna smiled at her actions and gained a boost of confidence. She continued singing the song, and eventually, Elsa had arrived in front of Anna, but not on the stage in front of everyone. Elsa was in front of Anna on the dance floor that was in front of the stage.. Anna kept singing with Elsa right in front of her, their eye contact never breaking ever since Elsa had gone up from her seat. Once Anna had finished her song, she bowed down and everyone clapped. Elsa watched as Anna had turned and started exiting the stage. The DJ's voice rang through the speakers.

"Give it up for Anna Arendelle!" More claps were heard as the DJ chuckled. "Well guys, this is the last song for the night before your prom is over! Don't worry, it's another slow song. Grab that special someone and share this last dance with them!" the DJ said as the start of _Unconditionally _by Katy Perry started playing. Elsa frowned and she started to leave the dance floor when she felt someone grab her wrist. She felt the person pull her in and Elsa felt herself press against someone soft.

Elsa gasped and looked up to be met with intense and passionate teal eyes and her heart pace quickened.

Anna held Elsa, both her hands now placed on Elsa's waist as she started dancing to the music. Elsa slowly wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and started to dance with her slowly to the song.

They swayed to the beat of the song, Anna's hips were against Elsa's and Elsa placed her head against Anna's shoulder. Anna grasped onto her, holding onto her, afraid that she would run away.

Anna leaned into Elsa and smelled her scent. She smelled her sweet crisp scent of something like snow and vanilla and she was addicted to it. Anna couldn't get enough of it. Having Elsa this close, Anna would have probably fainted. But instead, she kept dancing with Elsa, feeling her soft skin against her and feeling Elsa's silky and soft curly hair against her neck as Elsa kept her face buried into Anna's neck.

Elsa felt Anna's hands on her waist and if it wasn't for the fact that Anna had her hands there, Elsa would have probably given in and fallen. Elsa leaned into Anna's naked shoulder and could smell her scent of lavender. Gosh, Elsa loved the feeling. The feeling of Anna this close, they fit so perfectly and comfortably well. Though, there was a small part in Elsa's mind screaming at her, asking her why she was even doing this so suddenly? Why she was giving in so easily? Then, that small part of Elsa's mind yelled at her, telling her Anna was using her but Elsa pushed it away. She had to try enjoy herself for this one song, for this one dance.

The song started coming to an end, which saddened both Anna and Elsa. But, they never displayed it. Instead, Elsa pulled away from Anna's shoulder and looked straight into those teal eyes that she fell for so easily.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

Elsa felt herself lean closer to Anna, their face about six inches apart. Anna did the same, her eyes only focused onto Elsa's blue ones. It felt like they were the only two people in the room, the only two people dancing to this song.

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around Anna's neck as they kept swaying to the song. Elsa stared into those teal eyes and she was close enough where she could see every little freckle and the detail of it on Anna's face, making Elsa smile a bit. Her mind was carefree right now, carefree of what happened before and the events the past months.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

Their foreheads were now touching and they were so close, they were so close to kissing again. Anna could smell Elsa's minty fresh breath while Elsa could smell Anna's chocolate scented breath. Anna was so close, she was so close to tasting those honey dew lips again that she loved so much. She didn't care about anyone's opinion or expectations anymore. This was Elsa and Elsa was someone that Anna would break a rule for, that Anna would do anything for. Because Elsa was the only exception and she will probably always be.

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Elsa and Anna finally kissed again, their lips crashed together and passion was emitting out of it. Anna felt Elsa's soft and honeydew flavored lips and she loved it. She was addicted to it and she could kiss Elsa all day. It was a passionate kiss that usually only lovers would share. Anna felt her whole body burn at the contact of Elsa's lips on hers and she felt like she was on Cloud Nine. What felt like a great eternity but was actually only five seconds was when Elsa had pulled away from Anna.

Anna stared with love-struck into Elsa's blue piercing ones and she felt her heart melt. This was all that she wanted. They were gazing at each other for another five seconds until someone's voice broke their trance.

"Elsa!" both of them heard Olaf's voice and they both snapped out of their trance. Anna looked at Elsa to see her eyes widened at what just happened, what had just happened.

Anna felt Elsa unwrap her arms around Anna's neck before turning around and running away towards the sound of Olaf's voice.

No, Anna couldn't let her get away. Not again. She made that mistake too many times to make it again. Anna looked around to see that no one even noticed that her and Elsa kissed, all of them were too occupied in their own lover. Anna moved past the dancing couples, sprinting after Elsa as she saw only a tiny bit of her curled platinum blonde hair.

No, no, no! Anna couldn't let her get away, she just couldn't. Anna felt like she was running circles around the whole ballroom. Eventually, Anna was slowly losing the sound of Olaf's voice and she had lost the small lock of curled platinum blonde hair that she was tracking down on her whole cat and mouse chasse. Then, Olaf's voice had stopped and Anna knew that Olaf had found Elsa. Shit, she didn't even know where she went. There were too many people. Anna had lost sight of the platinum blonde hair and groaned, started to scour the whole place, looking for that girl that just made her feel alive.

But, by the end of Junior Prom, Anna never saw her. Three seats were empty to where she had originally sat and Anna scanned the whole room eleven times for her, not spotting her. Anna stood by the exit and said "bye" to everyone, but was mostly looking for the blonde. Anna had stayed an hour after junior prom was over with Rapunzel and Flynn, to only not see the platinum blonde blue eyed girl.

And what Anna didn't know was that she would never see Elsa until the next school year.

* * *

**A/N: Welp guys, that's about it for now! Spring break started (thank the lords) And I just wanted to say that this Chapter was for Mister. Elsanna-Fanboy. I've been looking around tumblr lately and you know, it's his birthday today. So, this chapter is for him and you know, all you tumblr people with an account go say Happy Birthday or something. I would but uh... I don't have a tumblr... Hehe**

**Dear supporters and the people that I am so grateful to read my story (I really don't deserve any of you!),**

**Please do not kill me, I don't think this chapter was sad tbh. I already signed my life to school and ****still have to play some basketball/cross country**

**So longest chapter ever that I wrote for now. Hehehe there's some Elsanna going on there that you guys wanted.**

**On the off hand, since you wanted that, there's your consequence. Mwahahahaha.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) Review and I love y'all hehehehe.**


	15. Chapter 15

"School is starting! Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous!" Olaf squealed, causing an eye roll from Elsa. Once they had landed in New York, Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff placed their bags in their room, got some rest and decided to explore the city once again.

Elsa felt uncomfortable. She never really remembered how New York was like, only being there for nine years before she moved to California. All Elsa remembered was being told that she was moving for her dad's work, salty tears, a blur of trees and rapid loud footsteps.

She didn't even remember a single person from her childhood. The only people that clouded her childhood now were Olaf and Kristoff. Olaf was jumping up and down on Elsa's bed, while Kristoff's eyes gleamed with excitement.

Elsa sat on her computer mesh chair, an identical one that she had in California. The rooms in the condo that Elsa's parents had were smaller, but the structure of location for each furniture in the house was exactly like the one in California.

Kristoff and Olaf glanced simultaneously at their best friend to see that she was in deep thought. That was going to change, their time here was going to change and they were going to have fun. Elsa will find herself again. She had no other option.

Her blue eyes finally looked up and met the intense stares of her best friends. She cowered. Why were they looking at her like that?

Olaf yawned, standing up on his feet on the bed and stretched out. Elsa watched as he jumped down from the bed and walked over to his sleeping bag. He crawled inside and made himself comfortable. Kristoff got off the ground and walked over to his sleeping bag opposite of Elsa, where he snuggled in as well. Olaf had a silly smile plastered on his face.

"Good night guys! Can't wait for school tomorrow!" Olaf laughed and Kristoff snorted.

"That's a first." Kristoff joked before feeling sleep consume him as well, leaving Elsa awake. She wasn't excited; she was petrified, scared, nervous. She didn't know anyone at all from the high school! What happens if she gets bullied all over again? It wouldn't help for her recovery process.

"Go sleep Elsa, stop worrying too much. I bet you that majority of the people at our new high school will remember you and praise you, unlike the jerks in California." Olaf mumbled before drifting off into his dream world. Elsa took a breath. Olaf was right; she had to just think positive. If they did bully her, it was only for a quarter. Elsa stood up from her mesh chair and staggered over to her bed. She went under the covers and slowly felt sleep consume her.

This was good for all of them. It gave them time away from their problems and gave Elsa time away from _her. _Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Red hair stuck everywhere and a horrendous monster crawled through the hallways. Her bags had bags under her eyes and they were red. Absolutely red.

One would have never guessed it to be Anna Arendelle.

She was always so organized, well dressed and happy. Now, she just looked downright depressed. She was a mess; she was the plant that needed its carbon dioxide. She was a human that needed its water.

She _is _depressed, she _is _a mess.

And right now, everyone looked at her as if she was a new student that didn't know proper etiquette.

Anna trudged over to her locker and sighed, swinging it open and throwing her books inside, not giving a shit if it wasn't organized.

_She _haunted her. After that glorious incident that happened on Junior Prom, Anna couldn't get her out of her mind, it was only her throughout the whole spring break and it was only her throughout the whole first week of school back from spring break.

On the first day back, Anna had waited, she waited for her to come through those main door hallways. She even stayed thirty minutes after the morning bell rang for her. She waited, waited for Elsa throughout the whole first day back. She waited for her in the classrooms, she waited for her at her locker, and she even waited for her afterschool.

But, Elsa never arrived. Anna spent the majority of her free time that was supposed to be dedicated for homework to wait for Elsa, to wait for her to walk through those doors. But, it never came.

This resulted in a monster-like Anna to arrive on Friday morning. Anna wanted to know where she was. She couldn't be sick could she? Kristoff and Olaf never arrived at school either and it would queer if all three of them were sick at the same time. Olaf and Kristoff would never ditch, not with Elsa around.

Then, the thought had stuck her in the middle of the night yesterday, after she had another nightmare.

Elsa wasn't here. It would explain why Anna never saw her nor Kristoff and Olaf at school. It would explain why their car was never there.

Then, where were the trio?

Anna was going to find out eventually, she had to. She would go by all means just to see if Elsa was okay.

* * *

The moment Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf walked into their new high school the first day was the moment that Elsa ever felt like she was popular.

Majority of the kids there waved at Elsa, asking her if she remembered them and Elsa felt bad each time she had to say a reply of no in the most softest and nicest manner.

Then, the first week had ended quickly. Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff made a few friends in their high school, but never really would consider them as a best friend. They just all kept to themselves, enjoying the new life and the new teachers. Enjoying the new city and the new attractions.

Elsa was standing by her locker, Kristoff and Olaf had wandered off to adore their gym again. Elsa simply rolled her eyes at them. She was slowly recovering, giving out small smiles to everyone. She still never laughed or had that happiness in her eyes, but the smiles were a step. Baby steps, baby steps.

Elsa closed her locker quietly and gently, but it didn't really matter how much noise she made considering the fact that the whole hallway was bursting with conversations. People everywhere were talking about that baseball game that was happening tonight or about their outrageous teachers giving them tests and projects already.

What made Elsa very uncomfortable was about how these students were talking about them. When they talked about Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf, it was of praise. Whether it would have been how attractive they looked to how fit or smart they were.

Once Elsa had closed her locker and turned her body position right to get ready to head over to the exit, she was faced to face with a girl with milk chocolate hair that went just a bit below her shoulders. She had a bit of a tannish skin color and had hazel eyes that shined bright with happiness. Elsa had never been faced with this much happiness… Not ever since the _night._

Oh gosh, she was not supposed to think of her problems! The point of this trip was to get away from her problems, not go on it to think and mope about her problems.

The girl in front of Elsa spoke up, snapping Elsa out of her raging mind.

"Hey! Do you remember who I am?" the hazel girl asked Elsa and she tilted her head slightly to the right, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Umm… No sorry." Elsa saw her eyes flash with sadness and she continued quickly. "But if you introduce yourself, it might spark a memory?" the girl's eyes light up again and Elsa let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness, she didn't want to face tears from anyone due to her lack of memory of her original childhood.

"My name is Belle! I was your best friend before you know… left for some unknown reason without telling any of us!" Belle said, her eyes quickly saddening and Elsa felt her head turn. Belle…. Belle? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"_Elsa! Elsa!" a toddler that looked like a smaller version of Belle ran over to a long haired platinum blonde girl that looked to be in second grade. There was small specks of snow raining down outside and the little Belle shook her best friend, who was looking out the window._

"_Yes Belle?" the little Elsa laughed at her best friend. Belle was there for her ever since preschool, introducing her to everyone else in the school._

"_It's snowing! It's snowing!" Belle tugged on her best friend's wrist and Elsa's lips curved upward._

"_Yes I know it's snowing Belle. I'm not blind!" Elsa chuckled and Belle pulled her best friend's wrist, but she never moved at all. She just stayed at the window seat and looked outside, seeing the gentle snowfall._

"_Let's build a snowman Elsa! Let's build a snowman!" Belle exclaimed and Elsa just glanced at her best friend before turning her attention back to the window. Belle frowned at Elsa and continued on with her pleas._

"_Please Elsa! Don't be such a party pooper! Come outside with me!" Belle exclaimed and Elsa still ignored her protests, keeping a straight face._

"_Elsa!" Belle sat upon the window seat and hugged her best friend from the side, burying her face into her hair. This was what best friends do, they act all girly around each other and they're there for each other._

_Elsa sighed and glanced over to Belle, who dug her face into Elsa's undone hair. Elsa felt wet drops onto her neck and she frowned._

"_Okay okay Belle, we can go build a snowman." The brunette pulled away from Elsa and she sniffled, looking at her best friend teary eyed._

"_Really Elsa?" the brown girl croaked and Elsa sighed, pulling her best friend into a hug._

"_Yes, yes we can go. Why are you crying Brownie?" Elsa and Belle had nicknames for each other. They were pretty childish and didn't really make sense, but it was an inside joke between them._

"_I thought… I thought that you didn't want to talk to me anymore and I thought you didn't want to hang out with me and hated me." Belle frowned and Elsa just smiled at her friend._

"_I'm not going to leave you Belle! Don't worry about that!" Elsa pulled away and brushed her fingers against Belle's tears that were rolling down her soft cheeks. Elsa gave a smile._

"_Now let's go build a snowman!" Elsa giggled when Belle squealed. Belle immediately grabbed Elsa's wrist and dragged her down the stairs and out of the door._

* * *

Elsa looked back at Belle to see her staring at Elsa intently. Was there something on her face? Elsa placed her fingers over her cheeks, over her forehead and her chins and nose. She looked back at her fingers to see nothing. Was there something in her mouth? Was there that salad she had this morning stuck in her teeth? Elsa brushed her tongue through her own teeth, not finding a single residue there.

Belle was still staring at Elsa, but her lips were slowly curving upwards and Elsa was confused.

Why is she smiling? Is there something in my hair? Elsa brushed a hand through her hair, not seeing anything fall or land upon her hand.

Then, Elsa heard Belle laugh and look up at her, seeing a huge smile upon her face. Elsa bit the corner of her lip slightly. Belle laughed harder at Elsa's action and Elsa gave up, speaking up.

"Why are you laughing at me? And giving me that look?" Belle stopped laughing and gave a smile at Elsa.

"You're still as insecure as I remember. And you still bite the corner of your bottom lip when you're confused. Do you still scrunch your nose up around horrendous smells?" Belle smiled and Elsa looked at Belle with a bizarre look.

"Brownie?" Elsa replied quietly and Belle's eyes lighted up even brighter.

"You remember!" Elsa felt herself be enveloped into a warm hug by the girl. Elsa felt a waft of roses and a pinch of cinnamon come through her nose. It smelled delightful and very different. Elsa stood there stiff for the beginning before deciding that it would be rude if she didn't hug back. Elsa never even remembered her first childhood friend! Elsa slowly wrapped her arms around the think girl in front of her, feeling warmth penetrate through her.

The girl pulled away from Elsa after a minute and gave her a bright smile.

"I missed you Elsa…" Elsa gave a small smile at Belle. She watched Belle look Elsa up and down and whistle.

"Might I say, puberty and adolescence was kind to you." Belle continued, causing a faint blush to form on Elsa's face. Belle noticed and immediately laughed at her. She linked arms with Elsa and gave her a friendly smile.

"Come on! I'm going to show you the great places here in New York and what changed. After all, you haven't been here for seven years. I should give you a tour, considering that you owe me after you said you never remembered me." Belle laughed and Elsa nodded her head. It was afterschool and Kristoff and Olaf were probably going to go home straight afterwards. They had a key to the condo and Elsa could just tell them that she was going to go out with an old friend for a bit.

"Sure." Elsa said and watched Belle smile at her brightly.

* * *

"Sven! Sven wait!" Anna ran through the crowd of students in the halls. Sven heard his name being called and knew exactly who it was. He maneuvered his way further into the halls, away from the voice, away from _her. _Why was she even acknowledging him? She probably needed answers, she was probably curious about his three friend's disappearance.

Sven used his leg muscles and sprinted down the halls, getting some "Hey bro!" and "Watch it" from people. He kept running, he didn't want to answer questions. Sven was a horrible liar.

But, Sven was blocked by a bunch of giggling freshmen girls that so inconveniently decided to walk in a straight line and talk. Sven tried to push his way through, but couldn't. He felt Anna's voice getting louder. Shit. Sven looked ahead, hoping that there was some turn in the hallway to take. But, there wasn't any and Sven immediately felt someone grasp his arm.

"Sven!" Anna huffed, taking deep breaths. She definitely needed to go running again. Sven turned towards Anna and gave her a fake smile. He needed to get out of this situation before it was too late, he needed to.

"So Sven, I was wondering if you knew where Olaf, Kristoff and Elsa went. "Anna asked and saw Sven press his lips in a firm line.

"Anna, you look horrendous. Horrible. I think as the most fabulous and gorgeous person in this school that you should go back home and change and shower. Get some sleep it's Friday!" Sven said wearily and Anna frowned.

"Sven, you never answered the question."

"What question? I don't know any question? Say what?" Sven said quickly and he wanted to smack himself in the face. And the liar is revealed. Anna sighed.

"Please Sven… I just want to know where they are." Sven shook his head at Anna.

"I don't know where they are, and if I did know which I definitely don't, I absolutely positively don't know where they are you know? They've been gone for a while and you know they never told everyone in the school about it and you know, I just don't know!" Sven replied quickly and felt the need to just slap himself right then and there. Smooth. Sven looked at Anna to see her lips curve even more downwards. What now, what now.

"Sven… I know you're lying. I just… please I need to know." Anna was desperate and she was needy. Sven noticed the tone in Anna's voice and he was shocked. Anna Arendelle was never desperate and needy. _Never._

"Why do you want to know where they are so badly? I'm sure they'll come back eventually." Sven saw Anna sighed. Sven could see it. He could see that something was on Anna's mind and that she needed confront to someone about it. But, why would she need to confront Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff? They were enemies.

"Something occurred Sven… Something personal and important to me occurred and I just can't tell you okay? But, it's nothing bad, I promise you that. It's just that I need to talk to one of them, and it's been bothering me and please Sven, I'm begging you." Anna pleaded and Sven frowned. He knew that Anna would never beg, she would never beg and be desperate and clingy or needy for anything. Whatever Anna needed was probably something big. Sven sighed. He knew how much Olaf loved promises, but Sven had to tell Anna. It must have been something important.

"They left… They're out of state and they didn't really tell me what state. They aren't coming back until the start of senior year." Sven stated and saw Anna's expression change from desperate and needy to depressed and sad. What? Sven saw Anna's lip quiver slightly and saw her eyes glaze with tears. What was wrong with her?

"You okay Anna?" Sven asked and saw Anna shake her head, placing a hand on her heart.

"Why does it hurt Sven? I feel like I just lost something important to me, a missing piece in my life and it sucks…" Sven nodded his head, suspecting what Anna's personal problem was. Anna sighed and whispered something, but Sven was able to pick it up.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" And Sven froze. Did Anna like Kristoff? Or did she like Olaf? Sven shook his head at the thought of Anna liking Elsa. He was pretty sure Anna was straight, considering the fact that she dated Hans. Sven watched Anna take a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions calm. He felt bad for the girl. Even if they were supposedly enemies, it didn't mean that she had to go through the feeling of heartbreak.

Sven watched Anna let go of his arm and turn on her heel, walking away from him and back into the swarming crowd of upper classmen. Sven sighed and watched Anna walk away.

Gosh, Olaf was going to kill him.

* * *

"Did you have a great time?" Belle asked, stopping her car in front of Elsa's condo. Elsa didn't reply, she just simply sat there and nodded her head. Once Belle had dragged her around the whole city, Elsa couldn't help but feel emotionless again. She had left this place, left this place of happiness that she could have experienced to go to California? She felt bad when Belle was dragging her to places and all she could have thought of was Anna. No matter where they went and how much memories existed there, Anna was the only one that clouded her mind. So, Elsa tried to shut off her emotions, thereby not really thinking of Anna anymore.

When Belle never received a reply from Elsa, she sighed and glanced over at her to see she was staring off into space, no emotion was written on her face. Bell grabbed Elsa's hand, catching her attention as Elsa looked at Belle with wide eyes.

"Something's up Elsa. You haven't been showing a single sliver of emotion at all ever since we left school. What's wrong Elsa? Why did you come so suddenly out of the middle of nowhere and not even with your parents, but with your best friends?" Belle looked at Elsa and Elsa's mouth hung open at how Belle was able to analyze and conclude all that in just the first week that Elsa had come to New York.

Elsa was speechless, she was absolutely speechless. She saw Belle blush slightly and look down at her hand grasping onto Elsa, their fingers not intertwined though.

"I've missed you Elsa. After you left without really much of an explanation… I went into a stage of depression and I did what exactly you did, shut people out. You just left me in the dust with no information at all. The first time I saw you was when you entered the halls with the two boys on the first day. I gathered some information to find that you came here with them, but not your parents. But anyways, Elsa… I know how it feels to shut people out and I'm here to help you through your problem. You think that by shutting people out, it makes your problem easier, but it doesn't. And I'm here to help Elsa… We are still best friends after all right?' Belle gave a sad smile and Elsa sighed. Belle was right… But she would never understand what Elsa was going through. Elsa practically got her heart played with from Anna; at least that's what Elsa saw it as. She was just some kind of thing for Anna to play with, to only throw it away once it was used up or broken.

Elsa was angry. She was angry at herself, at herself for falling for someone like Anna. She was angry at herself for affecting the people around her for her own mistake with Anna, causing her to give Belle a cold reply and pulling her hand roughly back to her lap.

"I don't need your help Belle. I don't want to be _fixed._" Belle smiled sadly at Elsa. Elsa was usually the one that would be the happy one, the comforter, the one that always picked up Belle and helped her up when they were little. Now, Belle needed to repay the favor. That's what friends do after all right?

Belle gingerly grabbed Elsa's hand again, making sure she had a firm but soft grip so that she couldn't break away. Elsa looked at Belle with cold eyes and Belle knew what Elsa was exactly going through. Belle rubbed Elsa's knuckles.

"You're right… You don't need help Elsa." Elsa's face flashed with confusion before quickly going away. "You definitely don't need help. I'm not going to fix you okay? I'm just here to support you and I'm here to give you a shoulder to cry on." Belle smiled sadly at Elsa and watch her consume the words. Belle watch Elsa's emotions slowly flood back into her face. She smiled and saw Elsa open her mouth, trying to find some words to say.

"Thank you Belle… I just can't burden anyone with my problems right now. Maybe one day, before I leave that you would understand." Elsa said and Belle nodded her head.

"You were never a burden Elsa. If anything, I was the burden to you. Take your time and heck; you don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. Don't force yourself to do anything. Just follow you heart." Belle said, earning a smile from Elsa.

"Thanks Belle… for everything." Belle nodded her head at Elsa and smiled gratefully at her.

"How about we start all over? Get to know each other before you leave and rebuild our lost friendship again? Maybe I can even get to know your other two friends." Belle suggested and Elsa nodded, giving a genuine huge smile at Belle's words.

"I would like that."

* * *

It was now two months into the quarter, only having one month left of school. Anna sat at her desk, tapping her pencil lightly as she looked at the teacher writing down equations. Anna sighed and looked down at her book to see that she had small scribbles of Anna's and Elsa's names. Anna gave a small smile. Once Sven had told her about how Elsa wasn't coming back until the end, it took Anna a good week before she was able to recover and turn back to her happy self. Anna had concluded something on her one week of depression.

Elsa was to come back at around the end of the summer. Anna was going to find out what day and exact time she was going to arrive and wait at her gate. She would do this thanks to her dad and his connections. She would then confront Elsa and confess to her about everything, about her feelings and about how she felt and it would be all good. What was there to lose right?

That seemed to be Anna's motto lately.

Anna smiled at her plan. She was able to find out the exact day that Elsa was going to come back. July 3rd at exactly one. Anna had drawn a calendar in every single notebook that she had and counted down the days. She even bought her own calendar and placed it in her room, marking down the days as it went by.

This had to work. It was now around the beginning of May and Anna was excited. Just two more months Anna, just two more months.

* * *

Elsa lay on the ground with a textbook in front of her. Kristoff was in front of her, Olaf was to the left of her and Belle was to the right of her. They were working on Chemistry and trying to balance equations and find pressure and temperatures and such.

After the day where Elsa and Belle had gone out the night to explore, Belle was introduced to Kristoff and Olaf the next Saturday morning, coming over to decide and talk to Elsa and get to know her more. The four of them all hooked it up quickly, turning into the great four at the school.

After that day where Elsa had met Belle, she was ever so slowly recovering. She would laugh and smile at some times, but she still had her cold and heartless side to her. Belle knew this and did her best to cheer her up, to make her smile and laugh and get her mind away from whatever problem she had.

Now, Kristoff had gotten a call from one of their friends and rushed towards the living room, deciding to talk to him instead of doing his chemistry homework. This left Olaf, Belle and Elsa in her room. Olaf clutched onto his stomach and groaned, hearing a loud gurgling sound emit from it. He immediately got up.

"I need to take a dump. Those dumplings weren't so friendly with my tummy." Olaf said, quickly rushing out of Elsa's room and leaving to the bathroom, leaving only Elsa and Belle there. Elsa was writing down the information from the textbook until she immediately saw the cover of her textbook and frowned. She looked up at Belle who had a devious smile on her face.

"I was copying homework down." Elsa said and Belle just rolled her eyes.

"Let's have a break Elsa! Stop being such a little nerd." Belle laughed and Elsa chuckled at her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Elsa propped herself onto her elbows and leaned right, looking into Belle's hazel eyes. Belle looked at Elsa with a serious face.

"I heard what you did to that freshmen boy…" Elsa looked away and sighed. Sometimes, when Elsa's cold side came out, anger came out as well. Just a few hours ago at school, Elsa had bumped into a freshmen boy who was giving her attitude. Usually, Elsa would be calm, cool and collected and just apologize. But, Elsa was really salty and cold during the time and when the boy wouldn't shut up, she made him herself by punching him square in the jaw. He probably lost a few teeth, nothing that bad right?

"Elsa… is anything wrong?" Elsa frowned. Everything was wrong. Every single day when Elsa walked into school, she would be faced with classes. Every time she entered a class that she had with Anna back in California, she would haunt her mind and Elsa never really knew how to get rid of it besides shutting off her emotions. During these classes, Kristoff, Olaf nor Belle was there, which made it even harder. Her three best friends were able to keep her under control, were able to notice when she was losing herself and be there to cheer her up.

"It's just… my personal problem always comes up every time I'm reminded of it and it sucks Belle." Belle sat up and crawled over to Elsa's side, pulling Elsa in, and in the end, Elsa laid on the floor with her head on Belle's lap, Belle stroking her soft platinum blonde hair.

"Please… don't freak if I tell you." Elsa murmured slowly and Belle nodded her head in response.

"You see… it all started in fifth grade…" Elsa started and throughout the whole time, Belle listened to her. Belle listened to her like the best friend she was supposed to be, the best friend that she had to be for Elsa. When Elsa had finished her story, Belle lifted Elsa's head up to see that she was silently crying. Belle frowned and got the pad of her thumb and wiped away her tears, leaning in and giving Elsa a kiss on the forehead.

"Elsa, don't ever think yourself like that okay? You're amazing and you're beautiful and you're talented. She never deserved you in the first place. You're better than her and you will always be. You never deserved to go through this pain and she doesn't deserve your attention, tears and love. Whoever she is, she doesn't know what she's missing." Belle smiled and saw Elsa give out a loud sob, draining in Belle's words. Belle pulled Elsa into a hug and felt her dig her face in Belle's hair and cry silently. Well, isn't this Karma.

Belle just sat there and rubbed Elsa's back comfortingly, giving her words of comfort and eventually, Elsa had cried herself to sleep. Belle then looked at the sleeping Elsa and smiled. She used her muscles (thank goodness that she played tennis and volleyball) and carried Elsa to her bed, tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Elsa… You definitely deserve better." Elsa smiled into her sleep and Belle sighed. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, knowing one thing for sure.

Elsa's heart wouldn't belong to her. It seemed to belong to the girl back in California.

Belle told Kristoff and Olaf about how Elsa was asleep and took her departure back home.

Belle would help her, she would help her. She wouldn't stop her from being stuck on her crush, but she would help her gain her emotions back, gain her feelings back and stop being so cold.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 15! Thanks for all of your support!**


	16. Chapter 16

"It's the last day of school! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rapunzel squealed. The two were at Anna's locker, as Anna was returning her textbooks and emptying all the contents from her locker. Tomorrow was the start of summer and Anna was ready for it.

"I can't wait! No more school and then you and I can go shopping and the beach! Oh we can talk about what we should do in our senior year! Isn't summer going to be great?" Rapunzel said happily and Anna nodded her head.

"Yea, summer is going to be great." Anna was thinking about something else, she was thinking about something else great that was going to happen during the summer.

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" Rapunzel squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. Anna just smiled at Rapunzel once she had placed her last notebook in her backpack. It was lunch time, only having a few classes left before the start of summer.

Everyone was anxious and they were chattering about their summer. Others were already starting their summer, not attending school today and decided to all go to the beach.

"And senior ditch day! Oh won't that be fun Anna! It can be you and I and Flynn and everyone else that we know and we can go to the beach!" Anna then imagined her senior year. She would always dream of her senior year, she would always dream about what were to happen. She actually had a senior dream last night. It was about how there was the senior all-nighter and everyone was gathered in the gym, where all the seniors talked to each other and bonded. Anna imagined Elsa. She imagined Elsa in her little cute oversized pajama snowflake top. She imagined herself leaning into Elsa, leaning into her soft body as Elsa would wrap her arms lovingly and protectingly around Anna. They were happy, talking to Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Olaf. Everyone was there and there wasn't anything against their relationship. Elsa would place her nose into Anna's hair and smell her scent, her usual lavender scent. Anna would be sitting in between Elsa's open legs as they would just laugh and talk with their friends. There was no drama, there was no Hans and there was no enemy group or separation.

Anna imagined her senior ditch day. It would be at the beach definitely. Kristoff and Olaf would make sandmans and Flynn and Rapunzel would go snorkeling. Everyone would be there from their class except for Hans and they would all have a barbeque. Elsa would be there, stunningly with her hair down and in a navy blue bikini. Her flawless skin and her beautiful petite figure would be shown. She would wear Anna's white sleeved long chiffon that she usually wore to the beach. She would have only the middle part of the chiffon or the middle of her belly area buttoned and everyone would look at Elsa as if she was the most beautiful person there. Elsa would ignore all their looks and walk over to Anna, wrapping her arms around her waist and tilting her head where she can give Anna a light peck on the cheek. Anna would grasp onto Elsa's arms that were wrapped around her and they would stay there, smiling and sitting down on the soft sand. They would build a sand castle and Anna would find a white and pink flower and tuck it into Elsa's ear. Elsa would smile at Anna before giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Anna! Earth to Anna!" Rapunzel snapped her fingers in front of Anna's face, causing her to snap out of her daze and look up.

"Sorry." Anna blushed and Rapunzel just smiled.

"Thinking about senior year aren't we?" Rapunzel smirked and Anna shrugged her shoulders, a silly smile on her face.

"Maybe."

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Who knows what's going to happen during our senior year, but for now, let's just get ready for summer." Rapunzel pumped her fist and Anna just chuckled.

Anna was definitely ready for summer and she was ready for that one month to go by.

* * *

After finally finishing through the last quarter of their junior year, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf trudged into the condo and all threw themselves onto the couch, exhausted and tired.

"I hate when teachers still give you work on the last day of school. It's so irritating." Olaf groaned, getting a nod of agreement from Elsa and Kristoff. Belle shortly came into the condo, her backpack in her hands as she looked at her three best friends, giving a small chuckle. They were all so alike yet different at the same time.

"At least it's over now." Elsa sighed happily, causing Kristoff to smile and Olaf to just nod his head in agreement.

Elsa had changed. Kristoff and Olaf believed that she actually recovered. At first, they were afraid that she might have just been putting up a façade, blowing eventually when they weren't there. But, to Kristoff's and Olaf's surprise, she never did. Belle was there to support her, give her advice and talk to her, take her to places that would allow Elsa to let it go or just get her mind off of Anna. Now, Elsa seemed to be fully recovered, she seemed like the normal Elsa again, the carefree and happy Elsa.

And Kristoff and Olaf probably owed Belle their lives for being able to cure Elsa, cure Elsa from her depression or whatever it was.

But, there was just one small problem lately.

"I can stay on this couch and sleep like this forever." Kristoff moaned, making himself comfortable and Elsa and Olaf agreed, getting themselves comfortable as well.

"Amen." Elsa declared. Belle stood at the front door and frowned, watching her three friends sprawl themselves on the couch. They literally only had one assignment today… and that was a reflection. Belle walked over towards Elsa, who was on the opposite side of the couch.

"Elsa! You promised we would go out today… You all did!" Belle exclaimed, looking at her lazy friends.

"Belle… We're tired… Maybe tomorrow." Kristoff murmured, feeling himself slowly give into sleep.

"That's what you guys kept saying every time ever since last week." Belle frowned and watched Olaf shrug his shoulders.

"Belle… We don't have as much energy as you okay? Can you just give us a five minute breather?" Olaf mumbled, feeling himself get lighter and lighter. Belle desperately turned to Elsa and wanted to know what she was going to say, what she wanted to say.

Elsa stretched out her body and yawned.

"Belle… Just five minutes please?" Elsa pouted, her eyes closed and Belle shook her head. Her eyes were tearing up and her voice cracked.

"You guys always say that and in the end, you never even agree with your word. I'm sick and tired of always getting a rain check when you guys aren't obviously doing anything!" Belle ran, her footsteps running out of the door and into the outside hallway. Elsa frowned and opened her eyes, noticing that Belle was gone. She turned towards her two friends, who also had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh dear…. What have we done?" Olaf groaned, burying his face into his hands. Kristoff looked towards Elsa, giving her one of his looks they used to communicate. Elsa nodded her head, getting up from the couch and running out of the door and into the hallway as well, hoping that she didn't lose Belle.

Elsa knew that she had ran outside the condo, the elevator already going down to the lobby. Elsa sighed before going down the stairs, sprinting as fast as she could down. Thank goodness she was best friends with two basketball pros.

Elsa ran out of the condo and was faced with the loud streets. The annoying screeching of cars and the loud honks that were emitting from them. Elsa looked left to right, squinting. Since when did it start raining? Elsa groaned and thought about where Belle would go. She wouldn't go back to her home and she wouldn't go out to their park that the four of them went to. An idea clicked in her mind and Elsa ran right, hoping that she was heading towards the right direction.

Fortunately, Elsa had seen Belle standing at the traffic light, waiting for it to change so that she could cross the street. Elsa ran after her, her footsteps hitting the puddles lightly and making a splashing noise each step she took. Belle bit her lip and leaned against the pole, watching the cars fly by. Once Elsa was close enough, she noticed that Belle was crying. Why though? Elsa slowly approached her and once she stood by Belle's side, Belle let out a weak chuckle.

"Why don't you go to your nice comfy home and take a nap Elsa? You guys did say you were tired after all right?" Elsa frowned at Belle's words. She was salty, definitely salty. Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her bangs at the top of her head, feeling the wetness of it. Belle stood there, her shirt stuck to her body loosely due the rain but her jeans had stuck to her like a second skin. Elsa frowned at how she saw Belle shiver. She took off her favorite navy blue jacket and handed it to Belle, who looked at her confused. Elsa just shook her head and gestured for her to put it on. Elsa felt her own dry shirt that was under her jacket start to cling to her body. She loved this kind of whether, the rain as well as liking the weather of snow. It was just that she never liked the feeling of a shirt being completely wet and sticking onto your skin. But, Belle was cold so what could she do?

Belle slipped into Elsa's jacket and got herself comfortable in it. Elsa smiled when Belle let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Belle?" Elsa asked, looking down onto the girl that snuggled herself into Elsa's favorite jacket and placed the hoodie up on top of her head.

"It's just that… it's the end of the school year and junior year is over…" Belle started.

"Shouldn't that be good then? It's summer Belle! Summer where we don't have to worry about any work and we can all just hang out together!" Elsa exclaimed and Belle shook her head, making a face that Elsa knew she was biting the inside of her cheek.

"You don't understand Elsa… That's exactly what I mean. It's summer and…" Belle was interrupted again.

"And what Belle?" Elsa looked at her friend and she saw her eyes tear up slightly, even from the heavy rain that was pouring down onto them.

"Because… you're leaving Elsa. All three of you are leaving and you guys aren't going to come back and I feel like you'll forget about me that this friendship we just had was like a one night stand kind of thing… A long one night friendship stand." Belle said and Elsa shook her head, smiling down at Belle.

"We're not going to forget you Belle! We'll talk to each other and we will all face time each other when all this is over." Elsa said and Belle scoffed.

"That's what they all say and in the end, it slowly dwindles down, the quantity amount of talking and eventually… It's forgotten." Belle stated, her tears threatening to fall.

"Belle we aren't going to forget you. I promise you that." Elsa smiled softly at her and Belle nodded her head, holding back her tears. Elsa studied Belle, she studied her and continued.

"There's more to this Belle… What's actually wrong? There's something more… I can see it in your eyes." Elsa said and watched Belle look away, her tears finally falling.

"It's true Elsa… You guys are leaving and it's just.."

"Just what exactly Belle?" Elsa stood closer to Belle until they were a good six inches apart from each other. Belle looked into Elsa's eyes and knew that it was now or never.

"Elsa… I really like you. I like you more than I'm supposed to, more than friends and… I just wanted to let you know before all this is over, where you finally go back to California and forget-"

Belle's voice was cut short, her breath was cut short. Instead, Belle's expression drastically changed from sad to shocked. Elsa had smashed her lips against Belle's, giving her reassurance and for once, Belle felt like she had a chance. She had a chance. Though, once she realized what was happening, Elsa had already pulled back, looking into Belle's eyes with a small reassured smile on her face.

"Good thing you let me know now or else this would all have been hidden." Elsa gave a cocky smirk, a smirk that Elsa never graced upon ever since the beginning of Junior Year. Belle smiled up at Elsa, her heart racing.

"S-S-oo…" Belle stuttered and Elsa reached over, grabbing both of Belle's hands in her own, making Belle completely lose her train of thought and making her blush furiously. Elsa just laughed at Belle's reaction and brought her right hand up, laying a small kiss onto her knuckles.

"I kind of actually grew feelings for you too… When you were trying to help me recover. It gave me a sense of… happiness knowing that even after all those years of leaving you without a reason, that you were still there to help me." Elsa smiled gently and Belle's heart soared at her smile.

"S-s-o w-what d-d-does t-this m-m-make _us?" _Belle was able to stutter out, giving Elsa a reason more to smile.

"Well Belle… Maybe I can take you out tonight? We can enjoy ourselves and I'll ask you that lucky question. Olaf and Kristoff can go stay home, they are tired after all." Elsa suggested. Belle nodded her head instantly in agreement.

"Uh sure." Belle stated and Elsa smiled, their hands still intertwined.

"How about we head back to the condo okay? Kristoff and Olaf are still wondering where you are, and it's pouring so let's not make them call a search party okay?" Elsa heard Belle chuckle. Elsa let go of Belle's left hand. They walked side by side together, Elsa holding Belle close as they walked back to the condo.

* * *

Anna shot up from her bed, hearing her alarm clock beeping. She looked to her right and gasped, looking at the time. She looked at her calendar to see it was the day before the big red circle. She needed to get ready, she needed her game plan. So, Anna crawled out of her bed and trudged over to her closet, sleepiness still in her eyes. She scanned her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sweats and a sweater. She didn't care what she looked today because today wasn't the big day. Today was the day to just go out and shop with Rapunzel and get her mind rolling on her plan for the next day.

She heard light knocks on her door and told the person to come in, seeing a decked out and proper dressed Rapunzel walk in. Rapunzel looked at Anna and gasped at her attire. Anna just looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed and scrunched together as Rapunzel glided towards Anna, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What is this?" Rapunzel said, looking at Anna's poor attire. She just shrugged.

"We're just going to the mall right? Nothing formal…" Anna started and Rapunzel shook her head.

"Yes we're going to the mall but we got to go out and eat lunch with the gang!" Rapunzel said and Anna shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her small bag.

"So? It's not like it's someone's wedding Rapunzel let's just go." Anna said and Rapunzel shook her head, grabbing onto Anna's arm.

"Anna please, wear something decent." Rapunzel said and Anna shook her head.

"Can we just go? I don't need to impress anyone there anyways." Anna said casually and Rapunzel frowned.

"Your father and mother are downstairs. They aren't going to approve of your outfit since they know what your plans are today." Anna froze. There are those expectations…_again._

"Okay, okay I'll go change." Anna said with a sigh. She went back to her closet and grabbed a summer dress. She showed it to Rapunzel who got a nod of approval. Anna sighed and stomped her way to the bathroom. She eventually came out five minutes later, wearing the dress and having her sweats and sweater in her hand. Rapunzel smiled and skipped towards Anna, circling her around with a nod of approval.

"Perfect!" Rapunzel clasped her hands together and smiled. "Now let's go before we're late! There are reservations!" Rapunzel laughed, grabbing Anna onto her arm and dragging her out of her room.

* * *

Olaf and Kristoff had decided to do their packing later, playing video games for the last time in their get-away life in the living room. Elsa was being diligent and decided packing since they were all leaving tomorrow, their flight taking off at 7 A.M. Elsa walked back and forth from her closet to her bed, placing all her folded clothes neatly into the suitcase. Belle leaned against the door frame of Elsa's room and sighed, watching her do her work. Elsa's back was faced to Belle, as Elsa was oblivious that there was a presence in the room.

Belle leaned away from the door frame and stood tall with a straight posture, but still she was shorter than Elsa. Belle silently tip toed her way over to the occupied Elsa. When Elsa was at her suitcase, organizing it, Belle wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and tiptoed just slightly, to place her chin onto Elsa's shoulder. She looked over to see Elsa dropped the piece of clothing she was going to place in her suitcase and turned around, grabbing Belle by the waist and pulling her into a hug. Belle was immediately pushed off of Elsa's shoulder and into her neck. She wrapped her arms securely around Elsa and buried her head into the crook of Elsa's neck, letting her tears fall. Elsa stood there, rubbing soothing circles around Belle's back and kissing her hair repeatedly, telling her that everything will be alright. They stood there, the pair stood there in the middle of the room, only Belle's muffled sobs being heard.

After that day where Belle had fled in the pouring rain and Elsa chased after her, Elsa took Belle out for the night. They went out to go and watch a movie and eat dinner and eventually by the end of the night, Elsa asked Belle if they would want to be a thing. Now, Elsa and Belle were officially dating and tonight was Elsa's last night. Her last night here in New York. It was time to go back to California and Elsa's real world. She had to go back, she couldn't stay here forever. Elsa promised Belle that this long distance thing will work, that they will talk every single day on face time or Skype.

"This… isn't going to work out Elsa." Belle hiccupped into Elsa's neck, causing Elsa to shake her head in disagreement.

"This is going to work Belle, I know that it will." Elsa mumbled.

"No it won't… You're going to have a bunch of great people in California and you'll be busy with your senior year and all your classes and in the end, you'll just forget and I'll forget with my sports too." Belle felt Elsa pull back from her and felt the piercing blue eyes of Elsa bore into her. Elsa cupped Belle's face in her hands and looked into Belle's eyes while Belle looked into hers.

"You're right Belle… This isn't going to work…" And Belle whimpered at the realization that also hit Elsa. Their long distance relationship wasn't going to work, so they should call it off, they should just call it quits. Belle looked away from Elsa and was going to leave the condo, leave Elsa for the last time before she heard Elsa say again.

"So would you come with me back to California?" And Belle froze. She looked back into Elsa's intense, passionate and hopeful eyes and her breath was taken away. Belle bit her lip and wondered what she should say to Elsa.

* * *

Anna shot up from her bed and looked around quickly. She glanced at her alarm clock to see that the digits said 12:00 and she stayed there on her bed. Today was the day, today was the day! Anna squealed and quickly got off her bed, running over to her calendar to mark the day and make a big heart around it. Then, she saw in her red marker that it said Elsa would be here at one. Anna's eyes widened as she dropped her pen. Shit, shit, shit!

Anna immediately scrambled her way throughout her room, grabbing her clothes and fixing her hair. She only had forty five minutes to get there, considering that she should be early. Once Anna had gotten herself look decent enough, she looked at the clock to see it was 12:15 and her eyes widened even larger. Anna ran to her bedside table and grabbed her keys before running out of her room and down the stairs, earning a good afternoon from her parents. But, Anna was too focused to reply back and just jolted out of the door and to her car.

Hopefully, she wouldn't get any speeding tickets.

* * *

Anna finally arrived at the gate she was supposed to be at and tried to catch her breath. She placed her hands on her head and looked at the clock to see that it was 12:45. Good.

Anna made her way over to one of the seats and sat down, looking impatiently over at the exit and watched for someone to come out of there, for anyone to come out. She could feel butterflies flying around in her stomach. Anna was defiantly nervous. She didn't know if Elsa was going to be different or not ever since she saw her. Would her personality change to some kind of bad boy? Would she look different? Would she have gotten a piercing or dyed her hair? Did she get any New York clothes? How different would she look in them? So many questions swirled in Anna's head.

Then, Anna saw a plane start going down from the sky and onto the runway. Her heart started to pound furiously against her chest. Was it her plane? And when Anna saw the plane stop, Anna's heart nearly stopped. She was lucky she didn't faint right then and there, or else that would've been really pathetic.

Anna saw everyone else around her stand up and get ready to greet their loved one and Anna did the same. She had to be ready, she had to be prepared. She was so nervous but excited all at the same time. She waited a bit before seeing the first person come out of the exit and walk over to the area where you would get your luggage. More people started to flood out of the place and majority of them walked over to the luggage area.

Anna had to make sure, she had to make sure that she kept her eyes on the luggage area as well as the entrance, just in case that maybe Kristoff and Olaf would decide to get Elsa's luggage. Anna was nervous, she could feel her adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Kristoff and Olaf and a bunch of other random people surrounding them walk towards the luggage belt. But, she never saw Elsa with Kristoff and Olaf and she looked ahead, seeing the person that took her breath away and captivated her mind for the past five months.


	17. Chapter 17

_Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Kristoff and Olaf and a bunch of other random people surrounding them walk towards the luggage belt. But, she never saw Elsa with Kristoff and Olaf and she looked ahead, seeing the person that took her breath away and captivated her mind for the past five months._

Anna finally saw her and her feet reacted. Anna sprinted, she practically pushed people down to get to where Elsa was and once she arrived, she couldn't control her speed to where she tackled down Elsa, causing an "Oomph" sound coming from her.

Anna looked at Elsa's expression to see her eyes shut closed and draining in what just happened. When Elsa opened her eyes, Anna gasped, looking into a deep and yet bright piercing ice blue eyes. Elsa raised her eyebrow questioning at Anna and Anna blushed furiously when she realized what position they were in. Anna scrambled herself off of Elsa and got up, offering a hand to her who gladly accepted it.

Anna smiled at Elsa when she stood up and dusted off her pants from the fall. She watched her every little action, savoring it as if it was her last. Anna had missed Elsa dearly and now she was here, right in front of her and being adorable as ever. Once Elsa was done with what she was doing, she turned to face Ana with a bright smile on her face and said happily.

"Hey Anna! What's up? Wouldn't have thought I'd see you here." Elsa laughed and Anna's heart raced more. Did her laugh get more confident? It seemed more real, more natural and defiantly more sexier.

'Stick to the plan Anna, stick to the plan.' Anna thought to herself before saying aloud. "Uh I have to tell you something Elsa." Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna again and gave her a supportive smile.

"Well go on right ahead then. I'm listening." Elsa said, looking at Anna intently. Anna took a breath. Well, here it goes.

"You see-" Anna stopped mid-sentence. She saw a girl with milk chocolate brown hair in a ponytail with blue skinny jeans and wearing a familiar navy blue jacket and brown eyes walk behind Elsa. The girl wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and placed her chin onto her shoulder, looking to see Anna and the girl graced a smile upon her lips.

Anna watched as Elsa turned around, holding the girl in her arms and giving her a warm smile and a quick peck on the lips in front of everyone… in front of Anna. She was feeling sick. She watched Elsa look dreamily and happily into the girl's eyes and a wider smile curved upward onto Elsa's face.

"Where's Kristoff and Olaf?" Elsa asked, holding the girl close to her as if she was her life line. The girl shrugged her navy blue covered shoulders and replied.

"They got all of our luggage. They're heading towards the exit to go and drop it all off in Kristoff's red pick-up truck. So, I went to go and find you before we could go." The girl said and Elsa nodded her head.

Anna had realized how the jacket looked so familiar. It was Elsa's jacket, Elsa's favorite jacket to be precise. Anna's blood started to boil. Who did this girl think she was? Taking Elsa's clothes and taking _her _Elsa away from her.

Elsa had turned back around to face Anna, having the girl she was just talking to behind her. Elsa smiled Anna kindly and said.

"Hey Anna uh this is Belle… my girlfriend. Belle, this is Anna." Elsa introduced them and Anna lost her breath. She lost her train of thought and she lost everything. What? Elsa got a girlfriend in the time span of five months? Did their prom kiss and their first night mean nothing at all then?

What Anna definitely didn't want to feel again was heartbreak. She didn't want to feel this feeling, it was too painful. It was ten times more painful than the one she had when talking to Sven. No, it wasn't ten times more painful or else that would be an understatement. Anna would rather die right now than feel this agonizing pain.

She was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard Elsa's beautiful and happy voice again.

"So what did you want to say Anna?" Anna looked between Elsa and the girl to see that now, the girl was in front of Elsa. She was around Anna's height. Elsa had her arms protectively wrapped around the girl, pulling her close while the girl held onto Elsa's arms. They seemed happy, they seemed… in love.

Anna shook her head, preventing from her emotions from showing, preventing from any sadness or drastic change in voice to occur. Anna just gave Elsa a half smile and shook her head.

"Never mind about it! Why don't you go and have fun! I'll see you when school starts than? It was nice meeting you Belle." Anna said quickly before turning on her heel and walking away. Elsa just tilted her head to the side in confusion before shrugging it off. Belle was going to get out of Elsa's grip, but it was too strong for her. Belle frowned and looked up at Elsa to see her shake her head and places her chin on top of Belle's head.

"We are going to walk like this back to Kristoff's pick-up truck. I like this feeling." Belle just laughed at Elsa.

"But Elsa… Can't we just walk hand in hand or something? You held me like this for the whole plane ride here. You didn't even let me go back to my seat!" Belle exclaimed and Elsa shook her head.

"You were at your seat." Elsa said with sass and Belle rolled her eyes.

"So your lap is my seat?" Elsa nodded her head in agreement and Belle sighed before moving forward, dragging Elsa along with her. "You know we look stupid right?" Elsa laughed.

"Yea, but we look stupid together." Elsa watched Belle pout and kissed the top of her head. They waddled out of the gate and to the airport parking lot.

* * *

"I'm just so confused Rapunzel! I don't know what I should do anymore!" Anna groaned, lying back onto her bed and Rapunzel sat on her desk chair, swirling around a bit and nodding her head.

"Your situation wouldn't have happened if you never even wanted that night of your care free ness to happen. None of this wouldn't have and you would be back with Hans and-" Rapunzel was interrupted.

"Why does everyone want me to be with Hans? First my dad and now you! Even the other cheerleaders are telling me to get back with Hans. You tried to set me up with him and my dad even tried to bring him over to talk to him about situations when really, he just wanted us to make up. Like oh my gosh, why can't you guys just accept it!" Anna groaned, placing her hands over her face and rubbing it away from stress.

"Anna… It's just not right. You know it, I know it and everyone in the school knows it. You and Elsa just don't belong together because one, you have an image to uphold and two, we're all enemies. We all hate each other Anna and the feeling will never change, and there will never be an exception to anyone, not even you for falling for one of them." Rapunzel exclaimed and Anna shook her head.

"Screw the image! And that can all change Rapunzel! So what if I fall for the enemy? Can't I? In movies they do that so why can't I do the same? It's my own life Rapunzel."

"Anna… You were destined with all of us to hate them. This school was destined to have two sides and unfortunately, you two are on different sides so it isn't going to happen and it will not and cannot happen Anna! Even Elsa accepts our rivalry, this forbidden line, thing, boundary or whatever between the two groups! You told me yourself Anna… Elsa moved on. She has a girlfriend now." Rapunzel stated, making Anna all the more frustrated.

"Rapunzel… I just don't understand why this whole thing started? Why can't we just all be normal and be one whole school, where there aren't no boundaries or no limitations or obstacles. It's just an open road kind of thing." Anna pouted and Rapunzel sighed.

"Anna… You have to face the truth that Elsa doesn't really like you anymore or she doesn't really think about the kisses or moments you guys have shared. If she did, wouldn't you think you and her would be together? And break through that rule. But instead, she decided that she would move on as well and gave up on breaking that rule. She moved on Anna and I think it's time for you to move on as well." Anna shook her head, her hands still placed over her face as she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She didn't want Rapunzel to witness her tears roll down on the side of her face to the bed.

"Rapunzel… Can you just leave? I'll pick you up tomorrow same time in the morning for the first day of school okay?" Rapunzel sighed and Anna heard the squeaking of her chair, signaling that Rapunzel had gotten up. She heard the door to her room open and then, Rapunzel spoke up.

"I'm just telling you that you can't break the rule Anna. Once you're on one side, you're on that side for good. I think that it's time for you to move on from everything and I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be mopping and being all sad and lonely on your senior year Anna." The door then closed shut and Anna drained in Rapunzel's words.

She re-winded the whole conversation she had with Rapunzel.

Elsa and her, they were two polar opposites. They were two people that were destined to be enemies and hate each other forever. It was wrong, it was wrong for them to ever like one another in the first place and Anna had to accept that. Elsa had moved on, she found a girlfriend in New York that she decided to bring back here. Elsa's in love and Elsa is having the time of her life. Anna needed to do the same, she needed to get back onto her life, get back on track. She needed to make things go how the way it was before, before she and Elsa had that one night agreement. She needed her old and happy life back, before she went to that end of the year party in sophomore year.

Maybe all Anna was feeling for Elsa was lust, simple lust. Anna made that click in her head, made that be permanently written in her head. Elsa was someone Anna lusted for, not someone that Anna was to have feelings for and fall in love with. It was just all _lust._

Anna then grabbed the covers and placed it over her body, repeating to herself, saying that all Elsa was to Anna was someone she lusted for.

* * *

Elsa yawned and tried to stretch out, waking up to the alarm clock that was beeping on her bedside table. Everything was back to normal, everything was perfectly fine now. It was the first day of their senior year. Elsa was going to do her usual first day rituals but as soon as she stretched her arms out, she felt the back of her hand lightly brush against something soft. In fact, she felt something soft against her. Elsa looked down to see Belle there, her hair was splattered all over the pillows, her arms wrapped securely around Elsa and the top of her head into Elsa's left shoulder.

Elsa's eyes were filled with passion as she saw the peacefully sleeping Belle. She looked towards her alarm clock, which had shut up just a minute ago to see that it was 6:45. Elsa carefully and slowly crawled out of Belle's grasp until she was able to place her two feet on the floor. She looked back at Belle and pulled the blanket up, tucking her in and her lips curved upward to see Belle sleep so peacefully.

Elsa turned on her heel and started to get changed and ready for the first day of school, knowing that it would be much more different than the other first days.

* * *

Anna walked into school with Rapunzel at her side. They walked to Anna's usual locker in the main hall and watched the students pour into the school. They watched the new freshmen arrive with confused looks and watched the sophomores and juniors walk in as if it was any other day. They watched seniors walk in as if they owned this place or saw them savor their last first day of high school.

Rapunzel just stood there and waited for Anna to say something, anything. This first day was going to be different, different for all of them. There was no Hans anymore and there was no bullying from Anna anymore. Things were different.

Rapunzel watched Hans walk in and look around in the halls with his two best friends at his side. She watched him walk down the halls and notice her and Anna, gazing longingly at Anna. But, Anna never noticed. She kept her focus on the door; she kept her focus on _her._

Then, once Hans had passed them with a surrendered sigh in trying to see if Anna would notice him, they walked in.

It wasn't the three of them with linked arms anymore. There were the four of them instead. Kristoff to the right with his long white basketball shorts and a ice blue tee shirt in vans shoes. Olaf to the right in checkered board shorts and a white tee shirt and the same matching van shoes.

Then, the couple was in the middle. Elsa had her arm protectively wrapped around Belle's waist, wearing her navy blue jacket and skinny jeans. Belle on the other hand wore a long sleeved soft light blue tee shirt with white shorts.

Rapunzel looked at a jealous Anna clad in a pink tank top and blue shorts, stuffing things in her locker and trying to pretend that she was actually doing something. When in the end, all she was thinking about was Elsa.

Rapunzel watched everyone in the halls look at the new girl by Elsa's side and the whole hall erupted with murmurs. Eventually, it would be official that Belle, the new girl, would be on their side. Rapunzel watched as Elsa whispered things in Belle's ear, her grip tightening against her and Belle nodded her head. The four of them walked down the silent hall, knowing exactly what everyone was whispering about.

Right after the four of them walked past Rapunzel and Anna, Rapunzel heard a slam from Anna's locker and quickly turned to see Anna storm out of the school, her books clutched against her chest as she marched the opposite direction of her class.

* * *

"Elsa! Give it back!" Belle jumped up to grab the book out of Elsa's hands, but Elsa just shook her head at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Stop reading you little dork." Elsa smirked, causing Belle to frown at Elsa's comment. Belle huffed and sat down at her seat, her arms crossed against her chest as she gave Elsa a death glare. Elsa just laughed at her and placed the book into her own bag.

"I think I deserve the right to do whatever I want to do!" Belle exclaimed, causing Elsa to just simply roll her eyes at her girlfriend.

"It's lunch honey. I think you need to stop reading and being the little over achiever you are. We never even went to English yet and you already started reading the book for the upcoming project! How is that even possible?" Elsa said and Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you know… I don't have all my classes with you so I do have to make friends and they just told me about the project." She shrugged nonchalantly. After the first two classes of their first day of school, everyone concluded that the new girl was on the basketball people's side. So, some people gave her death glares while others welcomed her with warm smiles and even hugs.

"You know… If anyone's causing you trouble…" Elsa started and Belle shook her head.

"No one's causing me trouble okay? I'll be fine Elsa." Belle leaned over her desk and kissed Elsa on the cheek, causing Elsa to frown.

"But if they do…" Elsa started, causing Belle laugh.

"I can protect myself Elsa." Belle stated and Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to do volleyball and tennis?" Belle shook her head.

"No… I think I'm just going to stick with tennis this year." Belle said and Elsa nodded her head.

"Good, cause I don't like sharing." Elsa stated with a mischievous smile, giving Belle the shivers.

"Can we go outside? Or in the hallways? I hate being in a classroom without doing something productive." Belle said, causing Elsa to nod her head. Elsa stood up and offered a hand to Belle, who took it with gratitude. They got up and walked out of the classroom door with their hands interlocked. Once they turned right to start exploring the halls, Belle gasped and Elsa's grip tightened on Belle's hand.

What was she even looking at?

* * *

Anna was pissed, she was irritated.

And she was definitely jelly. The green, lime and bitter kind of jelly.

So, Anna went out in the morning to go get some fresh air before class started.

Unfortunately, each time Anna had class with Elsa, Belle would always be there as well as Kristoff and Olaf.

And the last period right before lunch, Belle and Elsa were practically flirting with each other and showing PDA. Not a lot to people's eyes, but a lot to Anna.

And that just ticked Anna off to the point that maybe Rapunzel was right about that day before Elsa had arrived as she could have recalled.

_Anna dragged Rapunzel into the clean high class restaurant bathroom that they were dining at for lunch. Anna's eyes had raged with anger and betrayal. _

"_How could you Rapunzel!? I thought this thing was only going to be me and you, casually getting food form the food court and casually going shopping afterwards!" Anna hissed._

"_It is Anna, it is!" Anna shook her head at Rapunzel and gestured outside to where they were sitting at._

"_This isn't just you and I Rapunzel! This is everyone in our gang! All the cheerleaders and the football players that we hang out with and Flynn and Hans! How can you ask Hans to come! You know how awkward it is!" Rapunzel gave out a dramatic sigh._

"_Anna dear… You and Hans need to get back together. You're the golden couple of the school; you two are what represents the school! Everyone would support your relationship. What happens if you ended up with Elsa huh? That wouldn't probably be a good thing. The whole school would hate on you two, the whole school would be confused and somebody is going to get hurt in the end, both physically and emotionally Anna."_

_Anna shrugged off Rapunzel's crazy theory. No, she did not want to get back with Hans. It just wasn't fair to him that she would be with him if Anna liked somebody else right?_

_Anna simply nodded her head at her conclusion and turned on her heel before walking away from Rapunzel and going back to the table._

Well, now Ana thought differently.

She was acting and thinking differently, probably because jealously was consuming her.

So, Anna was now making out with Hans in the middle of the hallway, his hands up her shirt and probably violating her but Anna didn't care. Rapunzel was right; being with Hans should be the ideal way to go. After all, they needed to show everyone who was the golden couple and such right?

Anna didn't hear anyone. She didn't hear or see anyone as she was making out with Hans against some random freshmen's locker during lunch time. Hans had greedily decided to accept whatever Anna was doing after she threw herself onto him.

Anna didn't notice a platinum blonde and a brunette try to sneak their way past Hans until she felt him stop. Her eyes were closed and confusion starting to slowly etch onto her face.

She felt Hans' presence drift away from her. Was this all a dream? Anna finally opened her eyes to see Hans and Elsa, glaring at each other as if they were enemies since they were born. Anna saw Elsa hid Belle protectively behind her while Hans had a devious smile carved on his face.

"Well what do we have here? The loser finally found someone who likes her? Please… She'll leave you after today, I can promise you that." Elsa guarded Belle with herself, not knowing what's to come.

"And what makes you think that?" Elsa asked carefully and saw Hans' smile become more treacherous as each second passed.

"Did you think you can get between Anna and I? Because if you did, you're wrong. Anna and I are back together now." Hans said cockily. He wanted to see Elsa flinch; he wanted to see her squirm. But, she didn't. She just stood there with a brave countenance.

"So what's your point here?" Elsa growled, pushing Belle further and further away from her and further and further away from them and what was to come. Hans just gave Elsa an innocent smile, looking behind her to eye that Belle was indeed, getting uncomfortable.

"Well then… Let's just show your girlfriend reasons why she should break up with you shall we? Let's do our usual ole time things Elsa." Hans said, his hands balling into fists as he approached the two of them slowly. Elsa's eyes widened and she quickly turned around, pushing Belle and telling her to run. Belle didn't budge though. She stayed in her position and watched Elsa quickly turn around and gain a punch right across her left cheek, the impact being so hard that she flew right and banged against the lockers.

Hans grinned and approached Belle with a menacing nature, each step he took was in slow motion and Belle stood there, staring with wide eyes. She was frozen at her spot and she didn't know what to do, what she should have done. Hans held up his fist, getting ready to throw it at Belle.

"Elsa's weak and pathetic, she can't even protect you nor herself. You shouldn't be dating her; you shouldn't even be hanging out with her! Let me show you a demonstration or an example." Hans smiled and he was getting ready to throw his punch.

Anna stood there with wide eyes, witnessing everything that was happening so slowly. She should have done something the moment Hans had punched Elsa and now, he was going to conflict damage to Belle, who did nothing at all. The moment Hans threw his punch was the moment when Anna...

* * *

**A/N: Ugh okay let's just end the chapter there for now okay? Okay!**

**So thanks for all of your support guys! :)**

**What do you think Anna is going to do next? I want your guy's opinion!**

***Points at Guest who had guessed correctly what happened the past two chapters* He's probably going to get it right. Yes you anonymous Yes you.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Anna stood there with wide eyes, witnessing everything that was happening so slowly. She should have done something the moment Hans had punched Elsa and now, he was going to conflict damage to Belle, who did nothing at all. The moment Hans threw his punch was the moment when Anna…_

The moment Hans threw his punch was the moment when Anna's eyes had widened. Anna stood there, her feet planted to the ground as she watched with her mouth agape at the scene. Elsa fought back. Right when Hans had swung his fist, it never hit Belle. Instead, Hans was tackled and thrown against the lockers on the other side of the hall.

Elsa stood there, her fist clenched and her teeth gritted against each other. A small trail of blood came out from the corner of her lips, probably from the punch that Hans had given her previously.

Her breaths came out in short puffs and her eyes were a darker shade than her usual, a dark blue that would make even the Principal cower. She went over to a crouched Hans on the ground and kicked him in the stomach three hard times.

The moment she was going to throw her fourth kick at Hans, he grabbed her by the foot and bought her down, causing Elsa to land on the ground with a thud. Hans staggered up and bent over Elsa, punching her repeatedly in the face. Each punch he threw made small crack noise that was heard in the silent hallways. Anna watched Belle run up to them, trying to pry Hans' hands away from Elsa, begging him to stop. Belle was thrown against the locker, her head hitting first as she groaned at the impact and slid down the locker.

Elsa realized what just happened and used her last ounce of energy to knee Hans in the crotch as he groaned and fell backwards. Elsa gave one hard punch to Hans' right eye and watched him get up immediately. Elsa and him were now standing, their fists held up as they glared at each other.

Hans just smirked and chuckled before turning around, grabbing Anna by the wrist and walking away. Elsa let out a breath, a breath of relief and a breath of pain. She turned towards Belle and ran towards her, checking if she was okay.

Elsa let out a relief breath and finally let her tears fall from her eyes, looking at Belle with her lips in a downward curve. Her eyes glazed with something that Belle wasn't familiar nor usual with.

"I'm sorry…" Elsa cried out, her face was all bruised up and cut. There was dried blood on the top right of Elsa's forehead and a cut on her left cheek. Belle frowned, cupping Elsa's cheeks and wiping the tears away.

"Why are you sorry?" Elsa shook her head, looking down onto the ground.

"I'm not strong enough… I'm sorry I let him hurt you and I'm sorry I'm weak and couldn't protect you and…" Elsa was cut off by Belle slamming her lips against Elsa's, tasting the copper from the blood on the corner of Elsa's lips. Elsa never responded back though, but Belle knew why. Belle withdrew from her and grabbed Elsa's chin, tilting her face up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You're not weak okay? That was amazing and you took all those hits for me Elsa… It just shows how much you care." Belle said and Elsa looked away, denying it. Belle shook her head and grabbed Elsa's hands.

"Let's go and clean up your cuts okay?" Elsa just silently nodded her head and Belle lead Elsa to the girl's bathroom in silence. Elsa knew she had to be stronger, that she had to change if she wanted to protect herself and Belle.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Kristoff frowned, looking at the couple that was sitting on the bench. It was afterschool now and everyone was flooding out of the school as quick as they could. Kristoff and Olaf were supposed to attend basketball practice, but they stood in front of a bruised up Elsa and Belle sitting at the bench outside of the school, Elsa's arm protectively wrapped around Belle.

"I swear when I see Hans…" Olaf started and Belle shook her head.

"How about we don't do anything to him okay? I don't want more drama to be caused…" Belle started, earning a scoff from Kristoff and an eye roll from Olaf.

"Look how banged up Elsa is Belle! Don't you want the slightest revenge on Hans for hurting her?" Kristoff exclaimed and Belle sighed.

"Well yes… But I don't think by inflicting pain on Hans will solve all our problems. He's just going to come back with revenge and it'll just be like a tennis match, the ball going back and forth until someone gives up." Belle started and Olaf just chuckled at Belle's logic.

"But if the ball keeps going back and forth Belle and you're getting tired, would you give up and let the ball go on your side." Belle frowned.

"Well no cause then that will give the point to the opponent and…" Belle started, causing Kristoff to interrupt.

"Exactly! It will give them confidence and authority that they could boss us around and be more superior! We have to show them who the superior ones are in this school!"

"But this isn't a tennis match guys and-" Belle had started again.

"But you just related this situation with a tennis match." Olaf interrupted, causing an exasperated sigh to come out of Belle's mouth as she placed her face into Elsa's shoulders, muffling an 'I give up with them', and resulted in a laugh from Elsa.

"Guys… Why don't we just drop this okay? We'll deal with this later. You guys should go and get ready for basketball practice and you missy, should go and get ready for your first tennis practice." Elsa turned towards Belle.

Olaf and Kristoff nodded their heads, agreeing to Elsa and deciding that since they were captains, they had to be there early to show responsibility and leadership skills. So, the two of them jogged away to the outside courts, meeting some of their teammates that were already there.

Elsa sighed and watched Belle grab onto her when she was trying to stand up.

"You have to go to practice Belle." Elsa started and Belle sighed, letting go of Elsa as she got up and grabbed her school bag.

"But the tennis courts are all the way on the other side of the school campus!" Belle frowned and Elsa just laughed.

"I'll walk you there okay?" Belle nodded her head and Elsa went ahead first, leading the way. Belle caught up to Elsa and grabbed onto her right hand, interlocking their fingers together and earning a smile from Elsa.

She walked Belle up to her practice, giving her a kiss on the cheek before promising Belle that she would be back when her practice ended. Belle nodded her head and watched Elsa turn around and leave. She sighed and turned towards the tennis courts, entering the gates and feeling nervous butterflies of her own.

* * *

Elsa walked down the empty hallways of the school. She needed to get stronger, she needed to be able to protect both Belle and herself.

So, she was trying to think of ways where she would be able to get stronger physically. On her adventure, she bumped into someone and their papers flew all over the ground.

"Shit I'm so sorry!" Elsa said, immediately dropping to the floor to help pick up all the papers from the culprit that she bumped into. Once Elsa knew that all the papers were off the ground, she stood up and looked up to finally see who she bumped into and all Elsa wanted to do was run.

Anna stood there, staring into Elsa's eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Elsa." Elsa shook her head, thrusting the papers into Anna's grasp before quickly walking past her. She needed to get out of there now before…

Anna grabbed Elsa by the wrist and stopped her from continuing to walk forward.

"Elsa… please." Elsa sighed and turned around to face Anna there, the papers safely in her folder and Elsa looked into those teal eyes that she once fell for. Those amazing teal eyes and that familiar lavender scent and…

Stop. Anna isn't yours and she will never be yours. You have Belle and Belle's amazing to you and you guys are in love.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa said in the gentlest voice ever. Why was she being kind to Anna? She practically watched Hans beat them up just today and didn't do anything about it. Shouldn't Elsa be angry?

"Can I ask you something… please?" Anna asked quietly, her eyes staring into Elsa's icy blue ones and Elsa felt like she could pass out there. What was she doing? She had Belle!

"Anything." Elsa whispered to Anna. Anna just had this effect on her, this effect that made Elsa forget about everything. It made Elsa feel alive and forget about the boundary and the separation that they had between the two.

"Why'd you leave?" her voice was so broken. It was so broken to the point that it made Elsa frown herself at that simple question all because of how she said it. She sounded heartbroken. She sounded as if she was vulnerable, as if she was dependent on someone. She sounded desperate, sounded needy and she sounded shattered. She was everything that the infamous Anna Arendelle was not. The girl standing in front of Elsa wasn't Anna the cheerleader. She wasn't Anna the sweetheart and she wasn't Anna, the daughter of Arendelle Records.

The girl standing in front of Elsa was the Anna she saw, the Anna she fell for before and the Anna that wasn't perfect. The Anna that only Elsa had seen. The Anna that showed Elsa that she wasn't perfect, that she didn't always meet up to everyone's expectations or rules. This was the Anna Elsa had fallen for. Elsa felt the need to run because if she didn't, then who was going to stop her from doing who knows what?

There was a wall, a sturdy strong wall. It was an invisible wall, but a wall that was there. It's what stood between Anna and Elsa, from them being able to ever have their happiness and their happy ever after together. That wall was what Anna felt was bigger and stronger than the Berlin Wall, than the Great Wall of China and any other damn wall in the universe.

Anna and Elsa both knew that this couldn't happen. The whole school knew that any kind of contact between the two different sides couldn't happen. This was worse than a simple Romeo and Juliet story. At least Romeo and Juliet were able to be together in the end somewhere. But now, they couldn't be. There were too many expectations; there was partition, a separation between the two. But, here they stood.

Elsa knew. She knew that she had to leave now. She had to leave if she didn't want anything to happen, if she didn't want to cheat on Belle and if she wanted to keep her sanity at least the bit intact. She needed to leave now.

But, Anna's grip on her was tight. Even if she was broken, she still had a tight grip on her. Elsa has run away from her problems way to much that Anna knew she couldn't let her go.

"I just had to Anna… I had to go." Elsa said softly at the girl in front of her. Rapunzel never saw this Anna, Hans never saw this Anna; her parents never even saw this side of Anna. To all of them, Anna was independent, she was strong and she was a sweetheart.

To Elsa, she was just a girl with all these expectations on her shoulders, being perfect and showing that she just had to be an ordinary teenage girl sometimes. She was beautiful and smart and athletic but she had her flaws. And these flaws just outlined and made her qualities shine brighter.

Anna's lips curved downwards, her eyes glossed with tears and her voice cracked. The grip on Elsa's wrist was starting to shake and tremble, but the two of them still kept their eye contact.

"But you had to go for almost half a year?" And Elsa's heart broke when she saw her fight back her tears from falling. She couldn't take it anymore. If Elsa didn't leave now, she would take her in her arms, wipe those tears that would fall and kiss her repeatedly, whether if it would be on the forehead or on her lips, telling her that it will always be her and only her. But, it couldn't. Their stupid little feud, their stupid little sides and their stupid little boundary stopped them. Too much was on the line for both of them if they were to ever be together, then the worse possible things could happen.

Elsa sighed and looked into Anna's eyes like it was the last time she would ever be up close to those beautiful eyes. She looked at Anna as if it would be the last time she would able to see Anna up this close, be able to look at this side of Anna the last time.

Everything was stopping them; everything was in their way and no matter what, it would be impossible to cross the line.

It was forbidden, they were forbidden and there was nothing that could be done.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said simply, seeing Anna finally let tears softly roll down her face. Elsa fought it back, fought back the urge to wipe those tears. Fight back the urge to kiss her senselessly and tell her that she was the only one and that they would be able to fight through it because in the end… it wasn't possible. Both of them were too deep into this battle now and they couldn't reverse time. They couldn't do anything. And so, Elsa gave Anna a broken smile and felt her own eyes tear up.

Elsa blamed herself for this. If she had kept trying, didn't lose hope on Anna and actually tried to get to know the girl and stood up to her, maybe there would be no boundary. Maybe there would be no two different sides and everyone would be one whole big happy and free family. There were too many restrictions and it wasn't just affecting Anna and Elsa, but it affected everyone else too. Those football and basketball players that were friends with each other now had to split apart thanks to them. Those people who had friends on both sides had to choose one side, one side and once they chosen, they could never see their other friend ever again.

Anna on the other hand, blamed herself on this. It was her fault, absolutely her fault. She just had to be friends with Hans and she just had to prove to him and meet his expectations that he wasn't always a good girl. She had to please everyone, her friends and her family and her coaches and teachers. But, with Elsa around, she felt like she never needed to meet them. She felt free, she felt alive, and she didn't feel like she needed to impress Elsa. Anna blamed herself. If only she never had listened to Hans. If only she had stuck up for Elsa.

If Anna could undo one thing in her past, she would undo was the first day that Elsa came. The thing that Anna would give up anything for is Elsa. Elsa was different from everyone else. She never expected anything from Anna. She accepted every single person for who they were and if they went on the other side, she wouldn't give them dirty looks or say snide comments to them. She would just leave them be and say that they choose whatever they wanted to. It's their life.

Anna could get anything she wanted. She could get a car, a puppy, any boy she wanted. She could get into any college she wanted to get into and she could probably just not go to school/work for the rest of her life and still live in bliss. Anna was perfect to everyone's eyes. But, Elsa was the only exception. The only exception that Anna wanted, that Anna craved for.

Anna saw it, saw that broken smile of reassurance from Elsa. Anna saw Elsa's eyes gloss with her own tears as well, fighting it back and preventing them from falling. She gave Anna that broken smile that Anna just wanted to go and tell her to screw everything. Screw everyone's opinion and screw the damn battle and feud between them all. She wanted to kiss that broken smile away and instead, replace it with a board and happy one. Elsa continued, fighting back her tears but her voice never cracked. Instead, it was soft and trembled a bit.

"You have Hans and I have Belle. It's for the best Anna. I'm sorry." And that's when everything in Anna's mind tumbled and crashed. Fresh new tears ran down Anna's face as they made eye contact with each other this close one last time before Elsa broke free through her weak grip and ran down the hall. Anna stumbled against the lockers, her back hitting the cold steel metal. She placed her right hand that was holding onto Elsa's wrist onto her mouth, tears blurring her vision as she slowly slid down the locker till she landed with a thud to the ground. Anna leaned against the lockers, placing a hand over her mouth to try and muffle her sobs. A small puddle formed right between her legs from the tears that were falling so dangerously fast. Anna listened to her footsteps fade until finally, it was silent.

The hallways were silent. Neither student nor teacher had come out, all probably already gone when the bell had rung. The only sounds heard were Anna's soft muffled sobs and the very silent and barely audible splashes of Anna's tears dropping against the small puddle she had already created.


	19. Chapter 19

Long and pale skinny arms extend upwards, holding a sturdy and new metal bar, containing twenty pound weights on both sides. Platinum blonde hair in a single loose braid dangled off from the bench, belonging to a tall pale figure dressed in black Nike compression shorts and a Dri-Fit blue tank top. The sweat glued the strands of blonde hair to the owner's skin. As the bar extended high, their arms trembled just slightly. The pale elbows bent and the bar descended slowly downwards. Blue eyes intensified and the person let out a sigh of content before placing the bar back, where it sat securely in the attached part of the bench. The girl closed her eyes, catching her breath and feeling the ache in her arms. A low chuckle was heard from the other side of the room and the blonde's bottom lip jutted forward. She opened her blue eyes and slowly sat up, seeing small sweat spots that originated from her workout. She looked towards the other side of the room and saw her best friend leaned against a wall.

"Well you're making a lot of progress…. And it's only been a week Elsa." Kristoff said with a smirk. Elsa simply rolled her eyes and got up, her voice filled with delight.

"I promised myself and Belle that I would get stronger and I am." She casually walked her way towards the treadmill, jumping on and quickly pushing the buttons which caused the machine to start. Elsa started jogging, going at a speed of how a car would go around in the mall. Kristoff walked towards his best friend on the other side of the room, arms crossed against his black clothed chest. Sweat dripped down even on his legs that were bare, except for the part where his black basketball shorts covered up.

Once he arrived at his best friend's side, he smiled and his eyes shined bright with pride at how Elsa was progressing. He leaned against the white walls of her usual home and watched her keep at her pace.

"How long do you expect to go on running for?" he watched her open her mouth before closing it again, trying to find the appropriate time to talk. She was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to fill as much oxygen in her lungs as she can. He watched his best friend with his brown eyes as she kept on going with her long strides for the next twenty minutes until she replied in short breaths.

"Until… I… Get… Tired." Saying each word quickly with each breath, Kristoff realized that she had enough. He reached over her treadmill settings and pressed the stop button, the machine slowly making less noise and the belt of the machine slowing down to a stop.

Elsa grabbed her towel on the side of the treadmill and wiped her face free from sweat. Kristoff sat down on the cycling machine, watching Elsa grab the water bottle and take a sip out of it before saying.

"Thanks for skipping practice to help me out. It means a lot." She smiled at him and said it in the most thankful voice. Kristoff just nodded his head silently and glanced at the clock to see that it was already 5:00 P.M.

"So there's that athletic party tomorrow…" he started, eyeing Elsa up and down to see what her reaction was going to be. She shrugged her shoulder and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Just reminding me that it's been a year since what happened." Elsa said in the most sarcastic voice possible, earning a small chuckle from Kristoff.

"So are you going to get wasted?" He watched his friend shrug her shoulders innocently.

"Ehhh…" she started, letting her best friend that she could let loose one time. It was their senior year after all. Then she continued in a playful tone. "Probably not." She scrunched up her nose when she sniffed her now damp platinum blonde braid.

"I think I'm going to take a shower. Do me a favor and order pizza for tonight? Belle and Olaf aren't going to be home until an hour later so it'll give us some time to make ourselves look presentable." She grabbed her water bottle and started heading towards the door. Kristoff shook his head.

"They're going to be sticky, sweaty and smelly when they come home as well. No point in trying to impress them." Kristoff said before Elsa walked out of the training room door in the house.

* * *

"So are you and Hans a thing or what?" Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow questioning at Anna. Anna exchanged books between her locker and her bag, biting the bottom lip when the question arose from Rapunzel's mouth.

"I guess? He hasn't asked me out yet but-"Anna said in her casual voice and Rapunzel interrupted with sass.

"But you guys are making out in the hallway twenty four seven?" Anna closed her locker with a loud slam, making Rapunzel jump slightly. Anna's eyebrows came together and her lips came downwards in a frown.

"We have not for your information. Not for the week anyways…" Anna trailed off when she saw Hans and Flynn approach them from the other side of the hallways. Anna shivered slightly at Flynn's stare when they approached. He was the type of guy that could be sweet and all, but he would always give you these looks as if he was looking into your soul and invading your private life.

Flynn wrapped his arms around Rapunzel from behind, but his eyes still looked wearily across Anna's face. Hans arrived and caged Anna against the lockers, giving her a smile that showed his pearly whites. Anna shook her head and refused, pushing him away and causing Hans to look at her with confusion.

"Can you just not?" Anna snapped at him, causing Hans to widen his eyes in surprise at her outburst and tone of voice. Hans placed his hands up in defeat and simply just wrapped his arms around Anna's waist, causing her to tense up. He probably just thought she had her time of the month.

"So are you two ladies going to go to that party tonight?" Flynn finally broke his creepy gaze and gave a small smile between the two.

"Well… Anna isn't going to have a choice since she is hosting it after all." Rapunzel giggled.

"We have it all set up! We're just going to go afterschool to make sure that everything is in order." Hans told the both of them and the three of them, not including Anna, started to engage in a conversation.

Anna tried her best to keep her focus onto the conversation. Something about Rapunzel coming over and the football boys helping out. Something about best party of the night and something about no fighting against the dorks. She couldn't really comprehend a lot of things from that conversation because the forbidden fruit walked through the door.

Anna watched from afar with a longing gaze as she walked through the doors with her partner and her two best friends beside her. She didn't touch anyone; she never made physical contact with anyone. Instead, she was creating space between her and her friends… But why? Anna kept her eyes on her, taking in and soaking up her beautiful attire. Hearing her care free laugh and seeing her eyes twinkle when a joke had arrived.

She was breathtaking and when the two met eye contact with each other at a far distance, Anna had frozen.

Once they were a good ten feet away from each other, Elsa had broken the contact. She looked away and towards Olaf. Anna frowned, her face falling. She watched with saddened eyes as the four of them walked past her locker and deeper into the school.

* * *

"You're such a party pooper Elsa! Come on!" Belle said in as ecstatic voice, pulling on Elsa's right arm from their position at the couch. Lights were dark and dimmed and music blared from the speakers. Sweaty bodies grinded against each other and that faint alcohol scent lingered, making Elsa scrunch up her nose at occasions.

"Belle… you're drunk." Elsa stated in the softest voice. From her experience with Olaf and Kristoff being drunk, they tended to be more emotional and crazy. Elsa stood at Belle's side, not wanting a single hand to be laid on her beautiful brunette. People would have probably pounced on Belle, wearing something as dangerous as a short black casual party dress that reached mid-thigh.

Their group was located around the couch area near the speakers of Anna Arendelle's Mansion. Thankfully, Olaf decided not to get drunk for this party event, giving assistance and relief to Elsa, who was trying her best to calm down a very drunk Belle.

"Elsa please! Can we dance?" Elsa shook her head in a no. She was never the type to dance, not even at formal events. Elsa sat down on the couch; her back slouched against the soft cushions, clad in skinny jeans and her navy blue sweater. Belle had the look of rejection in her eyes. Rejection as well as a fire that started to slowly build up. Belle huffed and let go of Elsa's arm, turning on her heel and stomping her way towards Olaf. She roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor, sticking her tongue out at Elsa and causing an eye roll to occur from her.

Elsa now sat there, alone and isolated by herself. She wasn't completely alone, but everyone else around her that she knew was out of their minds. Elsa looked behind her to see Belle dance with Olaf on the dance floor. Elsa turned back and let out a sigh before deciding that she needed some fresh air. The stuffy and alcoholic scented atmosphere was too much for her. So, Elsa got up and walked out the back door and to the backyard, which to her surprise, was empty.

She took off her slippers and walked onto the moist and soft grass. There was no mud; just the grass was soft and moist on her feet. She felt the texture of it against her feet and let out a sigh of pleasure. Elsa opened her eyes and spotted a hammock tied between two small trees in the corner of the backyard and ascended her adventure there. Once she arrived, she sat down and closed her eyes once again, letting out a sigh of relief and relaxation. She took in the fresh air, the fresh and alcohol free air.

Then, she heard the sliding door to the back open and close. Elsa was too tired to even just peek one eye open and instead, decided that it was probably a drunken person that needed to get some air or throw up. Either way, Elsa didn't care.

Then, that's when Elsa's heart rate started to pick up. The moment when she smelled that familiar lavender scent that she loved and craved was the moment when Elsa opened her eyes to see Anna standing there.

And hot damn, Elsa's heart was just about to leap out of her chest and run into the arms of Anna's.

Anna stood there, in just a simple baby pink short dress that didn't seem too casual yet too formal. It just fitted Anna, acting as if it was her second skin, except for the bottom part where it let out a bit of a poof.

Anna looked at Elsa with that same exact gaze she used in the hallways this morning. There was a silence, a silence in which neither of them knew exactly what to do. They were in each other's presence and anyone who walked onto them right now would have gotten the wrong message.

"Not loving the smell of the party I could see?" Anna started the conversation up in a light but playful tone, causing Elsa to smile at her effort. Elsa just shrugged her shoulders.

"You know how I'm not really a fan of alcohol." Anna nodded her head and looked away from Elsa, looked anywhere but into her eyes.

"So… How's the party?" She asked after a bit of hesitation, trying to spark up a conversation. Elsa replied nonchalantly.

"It's okay. Like I said… Not really a fan of alcohol so…" Elsa voice trailed away and Anna nodded her head. Anna still kept her gaze anywhere, away from Elsa at the least. But, Anna knew that Elsa was staring at her, staring at her as if she was a victim, the prey that was getting hunted by the predator.

If anyone else was giving that look to Anna, she would feel disgusted, violated and definitely uncomfortable. But for Elsa, she felt more confident, more sexy and valued.

Elsa licked her lips indiscreetly, causing Anna to notice and blush furiously. Why was she even reacting to the simplest actions? Oh right, because it was Elsa that was doing it all.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Like enjoying yourself in a party that you're hosting?" Elsa said in a playful manner, causing Anna to shake her head as she stuttered a bit to reply.

"U-uh W-well I d-don't h-have to. R-r-right?" Anna was absolutely nervous. Elsa on the other hand, had just let out a heartedly laugh that caused Anna's heart to pound against her chest. Gosh her laugh was just so amazing and it sounded cheery.

"I suppose you don't." Elsa slowly stood up from the hammock, but Anna didn't notice. She was too busy trying to occupy herself from looking at Elsa that she didn't notice Elsa get up from the hammock nor make her way over to Anna so that they were half a foot away from each other. Anna only noticed when she felt her breath against her lips, that minty fresh breath that she once felt and tasted half a year ago brushing against her face.

Elsa smirked at how she was causing Anna to act different, to think differently and to be able to make her lose her train of thoughts and her words. Elsa saw it all just by looking at Anna's expression. Eyes wide and full of surprise with mouth opened slightly agape.

Anna shook her head. She knew that she was probably looked like an idiot. She needed to get her act straight and together. So, Anna closed her mouth and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before re-opening them again and staring into those icy blue eyes. It took all of Anna's strength not to gasp and open her mouth again in awe at those eyes.

Instead, Anna just smiled at Elsa and leaned closer. Anna whispered to Elsa, being able to see how she slightly shivered.

"You know that everyone is drunk right now." Elsa shivered. She shivered at the close contact with Anna and she shivered at how she sounded so seductive and…

"So you know that no one is even going to remember what really happened tonight." Anna smirked when she saw Elsa bite the corner of her bottom lip, obviously nervous. Elsa saw Anna's eyes start to slowly turn to a darker teal, a darker teal that Elsa probably never recognized nor seen before.

"Mmmhmmm I'm so _tempted _Elsa. I'm so tempted to just let my desires give in." Anna purred in Elsa's ear, giving her a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Well shit, what did Elsa just start up? Elsa's eyes widened at the touch of Anna's lips against her skin and her breath was taken away.

"Well uh… Do you hear that? Belle? Belle! She's calling me to come in! I think I should just…" Elsa started before quickly walking past Anna and trying to get back into the house.

She always ran from her problems. But, she won't always get away with it.

Anna abruptly turned around and grabbed Elsa by the arm, spinning her around and immediately crashing her lips onto Elsa's.

Screw what everyone thought because they wouldn't even remember what was to happen tonight. Anna forcefully kissed Elsa square on the lips and wrapped her arms securely around her waist so that she wouldn't escape.

And to Anna's surprise, Elsa had kissed back with just as much force. She didn't even know why Elsa was kissing her back in the first place. Elsa had a girlfriend for Pete's sake and yet here she was, kissing Anna right at the moment. Anna felt Elsa wrap her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss as they stood in the starlight of the backyard.

This wasn't just any other kiss that Elsa and Anna had shared the past year. This kiss was more forceful, full of lust and passion. It was full of want and desperation, something that they both craved for.

Anna led Elsa to the wall of the house and eventually pushed her against it, catching her breath before crashing her lips onto Elsa's again. Elsa responded feverishly, running her hands through Anna's tousled and soft hair. She nibbled onto Elsa's honeydew bottom lip, asking for an entrance which Elsa obliged. The two of them stood there, continuing their actions until Anna let out a whimper.

Then, everything came crashing down. Elsa's eyes opened wide in realization of what exactly she was doing. She pushed Anna off of her roughly, causing a disorientated Anna to stumble back.

Elsa stood there, her hands shaking and her lips quivering slightly. A deafening silence filled the air and Anna placed a hand over her mouth, trying to process what exactly had just happened.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes of silence had passed until someone slid the back door open. In came Olaf, his brown eyes looking between Anna and Elsa. He knew something had occurred, but he decided not to acknowledge.

"I think we should leave Elsa. This party isn't healthy for Belle and Kristoff at the moment… if you know what I mean." He said, earning a nod from Elsa. Olaf looked between the two one last time before going back into the mansion, probably retrieving their two friends and getting ready to start the car.

Elsa gave Anna one last glance for the night before pushing off the wall and walking towards the sliding door. Anna stood there, still shocked and surprised that all of this happened. Elsa slid the door open and spoke up.

"Good Night Anna." And with that, she entered the house and slid the door close.

* * *

**A/N: So that's about it.**

**Err... well my writing is horrible tbh and I was thinking of anyone out there wanted to be my beta and help me out? :D Uhh yea... So really if you don't want to deal with this horrible mess of words then don't do it haha... Uh I should stop talking now...**

**Anyways, I also have a tumblr which is in my profile(Thanks for the suggestion from Stray Puppy) **

**So if you guys want to ask me about anything, whether it be about my story or about myself or just random stuff, then go on ahead.**

**I'll also be posting up things about this story (If I can even figure out how...)**

**Well anyways, thank you for ALL of your support and sticking through this horrible piece of work and I'll update when I can.**

**Cause school is starting TOMORROW, which means no more one day updates and...**

***Cries in corner* I don't want to go back.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Two months later**_

"Olaf…" the brunette boy looked up from his computer and glanced sideways. His brown eyes searched through the darkness of the room and spotted a pair of familiar blue ones.

"Hey did I wake you? Sorry about that…. Just senior project you know?" Olaf said, tapping lightly on a button that resulted in the brightness of the laptop screen to dim down. The brunette boy glanced back at his best friend to barley see the outline of her figure on the bed. He saw her shake her head lightly before swinging her legs over the mattress.

Through the dim light that his laptop provided in the darkness of the room, he was able to see her disheveled hair and her light blue eyes. Her outline and figure enlarged each step she took towards him. Olaf glanced behind her to identify another figure under the blankets, probably being Belle.

"No you didn't wake me. It's just… something has been on my mind lately." His friend arrived right in front of him, her one hand grasped her elbow and Olaf nodded his head. He silently closed his laptop and watched his friend turn on her heel and head towards the door.

Olaf got up as well and quietly tiptoed his way towards the exit of the room. Once he arrived, he closed the door shut behind him and made eye contact with his best friend that stood in front of him. She leaned against opposite wall and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What's up?" His eyes shined with genuine concern. Elsa hadn't confined her problems to any of them, not ever since New York. Now, here she stood, balancing on one foot and thinking of how she should get her message through.

"You told me about how you fell in love once right?" Elsa looked at her friend, who nodded his head.

"Yes, yes I have. What does this have to do with your problem?" There was a small silence. The only sound being heard was the pitter patter of the rain against the house.

"What are you supposed to feel when you're in love?" Olaf's eyes widened at the question. He saw Elsa look down onto the carpet ground. Was Elsa in love with Belle? Was she ready to say the three strong words?

"It's… really different for everyone." He started, keeping his eyes on his best friend. She fidgeted, biting her bottom lip softly. Olaf continued. "For me… I felt like her and I were the only two people in the room. She made me feel alive… She made me feel safe and secure. Every time we were together, it wasn't just me being the big person or her being the big person. We were both equal. We were selfless and we would give up anything for each other's well-being or happiness…"

Elsa simply stood there. She took in each word that came out of Olaf's mouth into consideration.

"When you're in love with someone, you would put them first before any of your needs. You would give up being with them, as long as it kept them safe. You would take a hit for them." Olaf finished, looking at Elsa to see her nod her head. She looked… distant.

"What would you do if you were in love with someone Olaf?" He nodded his head again.

"Well… It depends what kind of situation said person and I are in. If we're already together, then I would tell them the three big words and prove it to them."

"And if you're not?" Olaf's eyes widened for just a second. Was Elsa in love with another person?

"Then… I would let them know. If they run away from you and ignore you for the rest of your life, than you know that she wasn't the one." Elsa sighed, massaging her temple as she finally looked up to meet her friend's gaze.

"Life isn't fair." She said simply and bitterly, earning a chuckle from Olaf.

"It isn't. Sometimes… you don't get everything you want. There's this really cheesy and popular statement about love. Want to hear it?" Elsa nodded her head slowly. "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be." Elsa looked away and scoffed at his words.

Olaf just smiled at his best friend's reaction. Love was something that was never simple to begin with. It would break and fix you.

* * *

"How are you still not with Hans?" Rapunzel watched Anna shrug her shoulders. They sat side by side in Chemistry class, ignoring the teacher and his life story.

"I just can't okay? I don't feel the same way Hans feels for me." Anna replied simply, her tone bittersweet.

"Anna what's-" Rapunzel was abruptly interrupted by Anna.

"You know what's up? That I find out I can't be with someone I like all because of this stupid thing! You know what else is up? You Rapunzel… You out of all people can't give me my happiness!" Anna hissed, glaring at her friend beside her.

Rapunzel sat there, her mouth dropped open and her eyes were the size of moons. Why was Anna being so… rude? Bitchy?

Anna just gave out a bitter laugh from Rapunzel's confused reaction.

"You knew Rapunzel! Shit, you even helped him sabotage it! I could've had a chance with Elsa and you couldn't be the good friend and help me out? Did you think Elsa was going to be a bad influence for me? Did you think Hans was the perfect boyfriend? I thought we were best friends, but I guess I was wrong." Anna said dryly. Her eyes filled with anger and disappointment. Her lips were now shut together in a firm line. A ringing sound resonated through the room and Anna got up, grabbed her books and stormed out of the room.

Rapunzel stood there dumbfounded. Anna knew. Anna knew but how did she find out? Rapunzel never told anyone and she was pretty sure Hans never told anyone. There had to be someone out there that had to tell Anna this… but who?

* * *

_"Anna." Flynn walked over to an exhausted Anna. She lay on the soft grass, her hair splattered all over the place and her eyes closed. Her limbs looked weak and sore. Anna opened one eye to see Flynn standing above her, his arms crossed and a smile perched upon his lips. Anna closed her eye again and let out a breath._

_"What do you want Flynn?" Her voice was weak. She knew that he had sat down near her head, his legs crossed and his elbows placed upon his lap. He placed his chin in his hands and slightly leaned forward, staring at the features of her face. Bags. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was untidy._

_"I've come here to relieve you of your stress." He said simply. Anna's forehead creased and she opened both eyes and stared at Flynn._

_"What are you talking about?" Anna's voice was now filled with interest._

_"Honestly… I'm here to help you Anna. Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew that something was up. So, I did some digging of my own and I just want to let you know that I'm on your side." Flynn said cautiously and Anna's eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion._

_"So what's up?" Anna now propped herself up and placed all her weight onto her elbows._

_"You've been fooled all this time… You and Elsa have been running circles around each other. Both of you are being led on by misunderstandings. I think that you and I should go out and get dinner right now… This story I'm going to tell you will take some time." Anna looked at Flynn and didn't hesitate to get up. She didn't hesitate at all to enter her car and follow him to this small burger joint. If it had to do something with Elsa, then Anna was all ears_.

Anna stood at her locker alone. There was no Rapunzel nor was there a Hans. She was alone and she liked it that way. She angrily stuffed her books into her locker. Everything made more sense now. The news she had gotten from Flynn made Anna's eyes light up, her exhaustion out of sight and her body full of energy.

But, the news just angered her afterwards. Anna stood at her locker, her hands balled into fists. She slammed her locker shut and punched the steel door, slightly denting the door.

Anna thought she could trust Rapunzel. Trust her with this kind of information and help her out. But instead, she had betrayed her.

Anna punched the locker again, earning a deeper dent and a small amount of blood dripping from her knuckles.

She had a damn chance with Elsa and her selfish boyfriend and idiotic best friend ruined it! Now Elsa was happy and in love with someone else. Gosh… Elsa must have thought that Anna was just toying with her feelings and…

Another clang was heard and more blood dripped out of Anna's knuckles. She was so damn angry. She was angry at Hans, angry at Rapunzel and angry at herself.

Anna's body shook as she stood there in the deserted hallways. School was over so it would be expected for the hallways to be empty. Anna's blood stained the white tiled floors but she didn't care. She was about to throw her fifth punch against her locker when she heard her name being called.

"Anna!" She turned around to see Flynn running towards her, dressed in his football uniform and his helmet held in his hand. The color of the uniform was white. The number on the uniform was green with a few green stripes.

Flynn stopped in front of Anna and grabbed her wrists, preventing to hurt herself further.

"Let go of me Flynn!" Anna cried, pulling her wrists away from Flynn's firm grasp. But, it didn't budge a bit.

"No… No! Anna stop it!" Flynn's grip tightened around her wrist as she flung them everywhere.

"What do you expect me to do Flynn? I was tricked for one whole damn year! Thinking that the girl I liked thought I was some loser! And now she's moved on and I could've had my chance with her and…" Anna sobbed, her struggles came to a sudden stop and she fell against Flynn's shoulder. Flynn let go of Anna's small wrists and wrapped his arm around his newfound friend. Anna lay limp in his arms, letting go all of her feelings that were bottled up.

"It's okay Anna… It's okay." He hushed the broken and confused red head. He continued. "We can fix this okay? Don't you worry about it! We just need a plan." And the pair stood there; Anna crying in Flynn's arms in the deserted hallways.

They needed a plan. This plan had to be amazing, it had to be great and it had to happen now.

* * *

"You got this Anna! You got this! Deep breaths now, deep breaths." Anna shrugged her shoulders and jumped a bit on her two feet, her hair bouncing up and down at each jump. Her eyes shined a bright teal, a teal of determination. Her teal eyes were so bright that it outshined even her bright clothes of a nice neon green shirt and icy blue colored shorts. Gosh, call her crazy because she was doing the most dangerous thing in her life.

Anna was at the corner of a four way intersection in her school hallway. She knew that if she had turned around the corner to the right, Anna would be seen. Students still scattered the halls, but Anna didn't care. Today was the day and she shouldn't screw up.

This was simple. Just go up to Elsa and explain everything. Just explain every single detail that happened throughout Junior year and how her friends had screwed it up for them.

She was just around the corner. Just around the simple corner. Anna took a deep breath and was about to turn the corner to the next stage until she heard a familiar voice that didn't belong to Elsa.

A familiar feminine voice.

Anna's ears perked up as she leaned herself as close as possible to the corner without revealing herself. She didn't want to seem like a stalker or an eavesdropper. But, by the looks that everyone was giving her, she would probably be classified as a stalker by the end of the day.

"What did you want to talk about Elsa?" that sticky sweet voice that Anna despised, that Anna wanted to snarl at and crush into millions of pieces.

"Look Belle… This is kind of hard to say…" Elsa started. Her voice was filled with uneasiness and lacked confidence. What was she going to say?

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna just wanted to drive a knife through her heart at how sweet her voice was. Belle was perfect for Elsa and here Anna was, trying to steal her back. Then, she heard Elsa say.

"Belle… It's just that-"And that's all Anna could hear. Instead, she heard Flynn's smug voice in her ear.

"You're not supposed to be a stalker. This isn't part of the plan dear." Flynn laughed. His lips were harshly grabbed closed shut by Anna's small hand.

"Shut up!" Anna hissed. Then, Anna was able to decipher three words from Elsa through the rowdy hallways.

"… I love you…" And Anna's world came crashing down. She didn't hear any words after Elsa had said that phrase. She loved Belle and Anna was being ridiculous if she wanted to take Elsa back. The two of them were in love.

"For Christ Sake!" Anna groaned. She harshly let go of Flynn's lips and silently ran down the hallway. In the end, she never turned the corner nor did she hear anything after Elsa had said 'I love you'.

Who was she kidding? Elsa moved on and she was in love with Belle. Might as well just give up.

But, that didn't mean she would forgive Hans or Rapunzel.

* * *

Half time had arrived and the crowd cheered on as the players ran off the field. Once every single player had evacuated off the field, the whole audience erupted into conversation with one another. The lights in the stadium were shining a bright white and marching band was preparing to get onto the field. So, everyone chattered with one another while they waited. Anna had called her cheerleaders off, telling them that it was half time and to take some type of break. She also couldn't stand being next to Rapunzel. She needed some space and some air.

Anna went off the field and into the bleachers where the audience was located. She looked around and spotted one of her friends. She smiled gratefully and ascended her way up to her. Her friend, Ariel, sat on the highest top right part of the bleachers. She sat there alone and Anna knew it was because majority her friends never really went to this. She was probably here for her friend in marching band.

Anna saw the bright, red headed girl looking off into the distance. Her attire was a short purple skirt with a white blouse. It wasn't something formal, but it was something casual. Anna went up to the silent girl and smiled at her when they met eye contact with each other. Ariel simply smiled back at Anna when she noticed her.

"Hey Anna! How's it going?" Ariel asked, tilting her head slightly to the left as she eyed Anna up and down with a friendly smile on her face. Anna smiled back at the benevolent girl and answered.

"Life's okay. How's it going for you?" Anna watched Ariel shrug her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Senior year is going fine. There's a lot less work from teachers, but more pressure and stress from college." The girl chuckled and Anna smiled. Ariel was so friendly to her and Anna admired her personality as well. She stood in front of Ariel, talking with her and laughing about their old memories. Once marching band had finished their performance, Ariel waved at her friend that was walking towards them.

Anna took that as a signal to get back to her team. The game would start eventually and she needed to warm up and prep her girls.

Then, the unfortunate event happened.

One of the baseball boys that were on Elsa's side in this high school feud approached Anna. His name was Bart and even some people on his side never really liked him for the stupid things he would do.

Bart approached Anna with a smug look on his face. Bart wasn't a good person. He always loved to cause trouble and loved to get anyone hurt. It allowed him a feeling of authority and allowed him to feel superior.

Plus, he was never fond of Anna just because she was the sweetheart. So, not a lot of people liked Bart after he had placed three pieces of chewed gum in Anna's hair when they were in second grade.

His blonde hair was spiked up and gelled; his attire was a glossy leather jacket with a black shirt and black pants. His green eyes glazed with mischievous. Once he was a good three feet away from Anna, he spoke.

"Long time no see Arendelle." Bart acknowledged in a cold voice, giving Anna shivers that ran down her spine. She knew that trouble came. Trouble always came when Bart was around.

"What do you want Bart?" Anna spat at him. She had never done anything to him at all during elementary school. Anna was actually the first one to talk to him when he came in as a new student. She was friendly and kind to him, but he never accepted it.

"So I heard you and trash broke up?" He gave a crooked smile and Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Old news Bart. What do you want?" Bart shrugged his shoulders as a gesture and inched closer to Anna, resulting in her to take a step back each step he took forward. Eventually, Anna felt the two bars of the metal bleacher against her back and saw how close Bart was to her.

"Well Anna… Since you and Hans are over…" Bart wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and Anna's face paled.

"Uh no Bart." Anna said flatly and Bart shrugged his shoulders again.

"If you say so." He gave Anna a fake smile and his arms flexed and tensed. Anna's eyes widened and she was about to evade it, but it was too late.

The push came hard and Anna felt herself lose her balance against the two metal bars. No, no, no! Gain balance and control! You're a damn cheerleader!

But, she never did. Anna fell off the bleachers. She positioned herself so that she would land on her tailbone first. She braced herself and prepared herself in receiving a bruised tailbone or feel that hard drop against her. She was ready to feel the impact resonate through her body and she was prepared to accept the consequences. But, it never happened.

Instead, she felt slender soft arms hook onto the middle of her back and below both her knees as if the person was carrying her bridal style. Anna slightly peeked her eyes open and met with an intense icy blue. She immediately smelled that scent of snow and vanilla and she knew exactly who it was.

A small smile graced upon Elsa's healthy and full face. Her eyes were filled with happiness and desire that Anna didn't notice. Elsa's red painted lips parted slightly as she let out a giggle at Anna's reaction.

Anna's eyes were widened and surprised, her mouth slightly agape and her cheerleading uniform was slightly crinkled. Her hair was a bit of a mess due to her drop from the top of the bleachers and her eyes were flashing from being afraid to being nervous.

"Are you okay Anna?" Elsa still held Anna in her arms.

'Damn, has she been working out or something? It's like her arms had gotten bigger." Anna thought when she felt Elsa's pale arms against her body. She could get use to this.

"Uh… yea." Anna looked into those icy blue eyes and her heart stopped. Never has she seen Elsa this way before. She was happy. Her eyes looked as if she was looking at a god and it made Anna blush a deep red, being noticeable to everyone in the whole stadium.

The whole audience was filled with silence. They watched the scene unfold. They watched Anna talk to Bart and Elsa run down from her seat when Anna was falling off the bleachers. The audience watched Elsa catch Anna in time and were now watching them gazing into each other's eyes. Gazing into each other's eyes passionately, as if they were in love for an eternity.

Then, a deep male voice was heard. A voice that made Anna flinch and Elsa tense up.

"Parker! What are you doing touching my girl?" Hans barked, being located ten feet behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you guys for sticking with me through this fic and it's been forever since I've updated (School is already killing me)**

**Anyways, just wanted to give credit to ProbablyDisney, for revising this chapter! **

**So hopefully, I'll be able to update soon... depending on how hectic school gets.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Then, a deep male voice was heard. A voice that made Anna flinch and Elsa tense up._

_"Parker! What are you doing touching my girl?" Hans barked, being located ten feet behind them._

Hans stood there, his fists clenched and his helmet out of sight. His white and green cleats trailed a bit of dirt and his hair was sweaty and tousled. His white uniform stained with dirt from the first two quarters. His eyes raged with fury, looking as if it was pitch black.

Elsa gently placed Anna down beside her and made sure she was able to stand on her own two feet. Then, she turned towards an enraged Hans with confidence. Her eyes narrowed at him and her hands clenched into fists as well.

"She's not _your_ girl Hans." Elsa spat. Hans just scoffed at Elsa's statement.

"Well of course she is! Isn't that right babe?" Hans looked towards Anna to see her shake her head and bite the inside of her cheeks.

"No Hans… Whatever you thought I felt for you isn't right. Plus, you lied to me! You made me live a lie for one whole year." Anna said softly and watch Hans' face fall. She watched his eyes change from anger to sadness then to confusion and back to anger. He knew exactly what Anna was talking about and he couldn't believe that she found out as well.

"I did it for your own good Anna." Hans said, trying to be friendly and caring. Anna just shook her head, her feet still planted at Elsa's side.

"No you did not. You're just like Rapunzel! You're selfish and egotistic. You do whatever makes you happy instead of what makes other people happy! You do whatever satisfies yourself, even if it hurts anyone else! You're a sick and selfish bastard Hans." Anna growled and Hans just shook his head with a low chuckle.

"Why Anna… This is why I kept her away from you. You and I belong together. You and her…" he looked between a confused Elsa and a small Anna. "Will never last. She won't satisfy you Anna."

Anna shook her head at Hans' response and snarled back.

"Yes she will. She actually has a heart unlike you. You're just a pathetic weakling who only cares about yourself. You're an abomination Hans." And that cracked through him. Hans' temper and patience cracked through and he approached Anna quickly. His eyes were darker than how it was before. Anna saw him stand right in front of her and raise his fist, ready to throw a punch. Anna closed her eyes and braced herself again. She deserved this and she definitely needed this. She needed a taste of her own medicine.

But, she never felt it. Instead, Anna felt herself be pushed behind and the same familiar arms wrap around her and cage her, protecting her from outside forces. Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa close, her arms wrapped around Anna and her back taking the hit from Hans. Elsa just gave Anna a small smile and asked her in a small whisper.

"You okay?" Anna just nodded her head slowly in response. Then, she felt Elsa slightly lean forward and a smack sound. Hans threw another punch again on Elsa's back and continued to throw punches.

"Stop being a pussy and fight Anna! Show yourself and stop letting Elsa take hits for you." And Anna was going to pry herself away from Elsa's arms. Elsa didn't deserve this kind of punishment, this kind of pain anymore. Anna did. Anna deserved this pain for all those times of making Elsa's life miserable. She deserved it for not doing anything when she witnessed Hans bully her.

Anna tried to. She tried to pry Elsa's arms away from her waist but she wouldn't budge. Instead, Elsa held Anna tighter against her and shielded each and every punch. Each punch that was thrown was each punch that Elsa had given Anna a small broken smile, making Anna's face fall and her heart cringe.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna whispered, looking into Elsa's eyes as she smiled at Anna.

"Because being in love means you would do anything for that person. You would give up anything for that person as long as they're safe. You would take a hit for that person you're in love with. And… I think I might be in love with you Anna." And Anna's eyes widened. Say what? Was Anna dreaming because she was pretty sure that Elsa was in love with Belle.

But, this was all real. This whole thing was real and it made Anna's heart flutter. Elsa still stood there, draining all of Hans' punches. Hans kept going, throwing punch by punch while everyone around them watched him do so. No one moved and no one dared to move in between to break the fight.

No one except the Principal, who had quickly ran from the concession stand to the scene.

"What is the meaning of this!" the principal's voice boomed and entered a small short, asian lady. Her eyes were small and her attire was an all-black suit with black circled frame glasses perched upon her nose. She looked at the scene and her eyes raged with anger.

"Principal Mode! There's a reasonable explanation for all of this!" Hans immediately stopped his actions and Elsa smiled softly down at Anna, who let out a breath of relief that all the abuse was over.

"Is there now? Do you think I look stupid? Tell me Hans, do you think so?" the intimidating lady walked her way over.

"N-no P-principal M-mode." Hans stuttered and the principal rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She then looked at the audience, who had their eyes opened wide as moons.

"One of you! Tell me what happened!" Everyone stayed silent and no one dared to answer back to the Principal. But, a sweet voice spoke up that Elsa and Anna knew from anywhere.

"It was really a tragedy Coach Mode." And everyone turned around to see Belle appear to the right. Her yellow summer dress graced upon her body and her yellow flats upon her feet. She looked at the short lady and saw Principal Mode's eyes soften.

"Ah my star player Belle! What has occurred in this situation?" Principal Mode was also the coach for the tennis team. Belle was the best in the tennis team and she was one of the few people that were capable of calming down Coach Mode.

"Well… You see Bart up there." Belle pointed at the now frightened Bart and continued. "He pushed Ms. Arendelle off the top of the bleachers. Ms. Parker, being the hero in this all, ran over and was able to catch Ms. Arendelle in time." Belle then gestured towards Elsa and Anna.

"So what does Hans have to do in this hunny? I want to know about Hans!" Principal Mode raged on.

"Calm down Coach. So once Ms. Parker caught Ms. Arendelle, Mr. Isles showed up and started yelling at Ms. Parker and eventually Ms. Arendelle." Belle then gestured towards Hans, who was giving her stink eye. Belle simply rolled her eyes and continued. "Mr. Isles was about to conflict physical abuse onto Ms. Arendelle. But, Ms. Parker shielded Ms. Arendelle from getting harmed." Belle then gestured towards the whole scene. She glanced at Hans to see him flick her off. Belle just smirked at him and continued her last statement.

"Also…Mr. Isles has been physically abusing or bullying Ms. Parker for far too long Coach Mode. Even check it out in the past school security cameras for yourself." Belle finished and saw Hans was about to pounce on her until Principal Mode jumped up and grabbed him by the ear.

"You young man are in a lot of trouble! No football for you! Until further notice, you shall stay by my side or your parents' side until I can grab the evidence. Your parents will be informed about this Mr. Isles." Principal Mode hissed. He grabbed Hans by the ear. "And you!" Principal Mode pointed at a terrified Bart. "You are coming along as well! You both are in big trouble! Get your ass down here." And Bart quickly went down the bleachers.

"The football coach would surely love to hear about this." Principal Mode snarled into his ear before dragging him away. Everyone watched in silence as Hans pouted at how he actually lost and was slowly dragged away from the scene.

"It's over." Elsa mumbled to Anna. Anna looked up into those relieved blue eyes and smiled slightly at her. This was perfect, everything was going perfect. Hans was gone and Rapunzel can go screw herself for all Anna cared. All she needed was Elsa.

When Elsa had released Anna from her grasp, Anna frowned inwardly. She saw two males run to them, one with shaggy blonde hair and one with dark brown hair. The two of them ran up to Elsa and sandwiched her into a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Elsa!" Olaf cheered and Kristoff just chuckled at Olaf's girly tone of voice. Elsa let a sigh of relief out and encased her two best friends in a hug.

He was gone and everything would be better. Hopefully, due to him having the chance of getting expelled, the two sides would die down and everyone would come together as one whole, just like how Elsa wanted it to be.

Elsa then turned to Belle, who gave her a small smile before mouthing her to go. Elsa nodded her head eagerly and turned around to be faced with an awestruck Anna.

"So… do you really mean what you said? Earlier… about how you felt?" Anna asked anxiously, her voice was small and cowardly. Elsa gingerly smiled at her and reached her hand up, caressing Anna's cheek slightly.

"Of course I do Anna. I was able to find out what really happened throughout this one year. Flynn and Rapunzel explained it all." Anna's ears perked up at her ex-best friend's name.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa nodded her head slowly.

"She actually told me about it two weeks ago. I just didn't believe her and she kept irritating me about it. Eventually, Flynn told me. That's when I believed in everything."

Anna stood there, her mouth opened agape. She quickly covered it with her right hand, knowing how unattractive she must have looked. Anna knew from there that she needed to owe Rapunzel an apology.

Then, their moment and main topic from earlier came to mind.

"So… you love me?" Elsa smiled down affectionately at the girl in front of her. They've been through a crap load this past year and here they stood, together and done with it all. It was all over and Elsa realized how much she cared about Anna. She realized that Anna made her feel different…. A good different.

"No…No." Anna repeated and her face fell suddenly. Elsa looked at her confusingly. What was wrong?

"No, no, no!" Anna groaned, running a hand through her hair as she turned on her heel, her back facing Elsa. This couldn't be happening. It was everything Anna wished for. But, it was just so… sudden. Anna was hesitant. Elsa couldn't love her.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Anna was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Elsa's voice. She looked back up to see two concerned blue eyes.

If Anna was her loving self, she would have swooned at those eyes. But, it only brought upon more terror.

"Stay back… please." Anna mumbled, closing her eyes as she started to take slow steps away from Elsa.

"Anna…" Elsa started and Anna just shook her head and gave a scoff.

"You can't love me Elsa. Do you even know what love is? How love feels like?"

Anna knew that Elsa was frozen. She knew that Elsa was probably looking at her with those broken blue eyes now. But, Anna kept backing away from Elsa, as if she contained some kind of contagious disease.

Anna turned on her heel and ran off. She ran out of the stadium and into the night.

Elsa stood there, feet planted on ground, as she watched the strawberry blonde girl run off. Anna's words echoed through her head.

'You can't love me Elsa. Do you even know what love is?' And Elsa questioned herself again. Did she know what love was? Probably not. But, she knew that being with Anna felt right. It felt amazing and it felt different.

Elsa felt a hand on the middle of her back and a gentle push forward. She looked behind her to see Kristoff with soft eyes and a compassionate smile. He kept pushing Elsa forward, towards the direction that Anna had gone, hoping that she would get the message. Elsa just stood there, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Belle just giggled at Elsa's obliviousness while Olaf shook his head and chuckled.

"Go after her you idiot! Take your damn Audi and drive around the streets to find her! Go!" Kristoff gave Elsa one hard push forward and she stumbled. She gave a sideway glance towards her friends and watch them gesture her to hurry up and go after Anna. Elsa nodded her head in response to them and gave them a small smile before running off into the parking lot.

* * *

The clouds clustered together instantaneously and darkened as soon as it occurred. Raindrops against the ground could be heard at a far distance. It slowly approached and washed over the whole city. Only a few cars were on the road, driving slowly and carefully through the thick rain.

A red head walked through the river-like streets. Her hair stuck to her skin and water droplets slid down her face and towards the ground. Her cheerleading uniform was completely soaked but was thankfully not see through. Small goose bumps inhabited her skin and her teeth clattered, giving out a small sound to it. The pitter patters of the rain were the only other thing heard.

Occasionally, a light would quickly flash in the sky before disappearing immediately and a boom sound was heard right after that made the red head jump.

She was alone and she was lost. She had no one right now and she felt pretty okay with that.

The girl knew she was going to catch a cold and didn't care at this point. Her mind was too busy elsewhere. Thinking about a blonde girl.

The game was probably in its fourth quarter and Rapunzel was most likely taking charge.

And here Anna was. Instead of Elsa being the one to run away from their problems, the roles had switched.

She was still walking, not knowing where she was and had the possibility of being two miles away from the stadium by now. Then, she saw a light ahead of her from the car that was behind her. Anna decided that it was just another car that had the misfortune of driving in this weather and kept her pace. But, she never saw the car pass after a few seconds. Anna started to quicken her pace, her blood rising and her eyes gleamed with anxiety. Was she going to get kidnapped and killed?

Her worries and questions were relieved when she heard a familiar voice from behind. The car sped up slightly so that it was about ten feet in front of Anna. Anna watched the car stop and the driver's seat open. Out came a yet to-be wet Elsa. She slammed the car door shut to her Audi and ran towards Anna, holding a navy blue jacket.

Anna knew that she couldn't run away from Elsa. She would just hop back into her car and follow her. So, Anna stood planted in her spot and Elsa approached her, a frown perched upon her lips when Anna shivered slightly.

"Here, take my jacket." Elsa said, placing the jacket over Anna. Anna took the jacket immediately and placed it upon herself, feeling slightly warmer.

Elsa placed her hands softly and slowly onto Anna's cheeks. She watched the teal eyes look up in surprise and started to caress her soft baby skin with the pad of her thumb.

"Come home with me. You're going to get sick and cold if you keep walking and it's Friday night. We don't have to talk about whatever is going on between us if you don't want to." Elsa said kindly. Anna looked up at her to see concern in her eyes. Elsa actually cared, but Anna didn't think that Elsa actually loved her. It was too soon after all.

Anna decided that it would be best for both of them if she listened to Elsa. Knowing her, she would be stubborn if Anna refused. She would probably stay in the pouring rain with her. So, Anna nodded her head and watched Elsa smile, her hair already soaked and her clothing clung to her skin as well. Elsa immediately ran towards her car and opened the passenger door. Anna looked at it for a moment before running out of the rain and into the safety of the vehicle. Once Elsa had carefully shut the door, she ran over to the driver's seat and started her car again.

Nothing was said in the car ride. Elsa was too busy focusing on the road while Anna watched her drive. She would squint her eyes and stick a bit of her tongue out and place it between her lips. She was too focused on driving safely to even notice Anna staring at her throughout the whole drive to Elsa's house. The sound of the rain against the car and the squeaking of the windshield wipers were only heard.

As soon as they parked in the driveway of her house, Elsa got out of her seat and ran to the opposite side of the car, where she opened the door for Anna. Anna got out and murmured a thank you to Elsa. Elsa just smiled at her before guiding Anna up to the front door of her home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the long update. School is just killing me as well as other things!**

**BUT, I just want to say thank you for taking your time in reading this! :) And for being supportive!**


	22. Chapter 22

She gave her hospitality. She gave her everything Anna needed in order to feel safe and comfortable. She would give her a room; giving her an abundance of pillows as well as anything she needed. Varying from simple things like food and water to nice LED lights and a jacket. Not just any jacket, _her _jacket.

And all Anna did throughout the whole time was nod her head. No smile, no thank you, no nothing. Her head was somewhere else throughout half the time. All Elsa did was smile at her in adoration.

So, Anna laid on her back on the guest room bed. Her strawberry blonde hair was sprawled onto the pillows. Every inch of her skin was covered. She wore black sweats that belonged to Elsa as well as Elsa's long sleeved pajama shirt and her infamous navy blue jacket.

And yet, she was still shivering. She didn't know if she was shivering from the cold temperature due to the heavy rain and wind that raged on outside or from the events that occurred just about a few hours ago.

Anna felt bad. She wasn't being a great guest nor a great person at all. Elsa was all alone in the living room, indulging in some hot chocolate while staring off into space. Or maybe, just watching some cartoons. Anna didn't really know. She went over what she had done once they arrived at Elsa's home. When she went over each little action she had done, her frown grew deeper and deeper onto her face.

* * *

"_Here's your room! My room is right next door so just let me know if you need anything or any assistance! I'll get you some change of clothes to sleep in, just give me a second." Elsa smiled at Anna. She turned on her heel and left the room, coming back in about a minute later with black sweats and a blue polka dot pajama long sleeve._

_Elsa handed it to Anna with a smile. Anna just nodded her head and hesitantly took the clothing from her. Anna made sure that she didn't meet eye contact with Elsa, too afraid of what could happen._

"_The bathrooms are down the hall to your right. I'm going to go down and make some dinner. Are you good with some spaghetti?" Elsa asked with hopeful eyes. Anna just nodded her head again with no sign of emotion._

_Anna shrugged off Elsa's jacket and handed it to her, whom Elsa accepted with a small and what Anna detected, a small sad, smile. Elsa grabbed onto the jacket and folded it neatly, placing it under her arm. She turned on her heel and walked out of Anna's room to prepare the dinner._

_Anna clutched onto the clothes that Elsa gave to her and held it close. She could faintly smell Elsa's original scent, vanilla and snow. Anna curled her bottom lip inward and slightly bit onto it._

* * *

_The two of them sat there in silence on the black leather couch. No sound was heard except for the slurping of Anna's noodles. A full plate of spaghetti and garlic bread was their dinner and the rest were in the kitchen, probably being saved for her other three friends. _

_Elsa sat there, staring off into space while quietly eating her noodles. No sound of a slurp or a rude noise. Anna on the other hand, slurped her noodles up as quietly as she could, thinking about what had just happened that night._

_Anna saw from the corner of her eye as Elsa placed her hand above the television remote before retracting her hand away. She did this a couple times, probably debating about whether or not she should turn on the TV._

_Then, a cold gust of wind blew into the house, shutting the windows immediately. The wind made contact with Anna's skin and goose bumps started to slowly creep up the strawberry blonde's arm. _

_Anna was about to place her plate of noodles down and rub her arms to keep warm. Even the long sleeved pajama wasn't strong enough for the wind. But instead, she felt a warm cloth against her skin and looked up to see Elsa instantly above her, placing her navy jacket over her shoulders. Anna lightly blushed and immediately looked back down onto her plate. She felt Elsa's hand linger slightly too long onto her shoulders before they retracted. She heard Elsa walk slowly away from her, probably heading towards the kitchen._

_Anna sat there in silence. Her hunger was gone and her plate was empty. Anna placed her plate down onto the table and got up from the couch. She turned on her heel and made her way towards the stairs, deciding that now was probably a good time to sleep._

_When Anna arrived at her room, she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes in exhaustion. She laid still, eyes closed and limps sprawled all over the bed. Anna was dog-tired and she didn't even have enough energy to move a single limb or open her eyes again. The fluorescent lighting of the room still shined brightly. Anna probably looked like a dead zombie if you took just a casual look. _

_The strawberry blonde was about to drift off into the world of slumber. That was, until she heard the door slightly creek open and close. She was too exhausted to even open up one eye to check who it was. So, Anna continued in her attempt to fall asleep._

_But then, she felt long, soft arms wrap around her waist. She felt herself being slightly lifted up for half a second before being placed down again. Anna knew that scent from anywhere, snow and Vanilla, as always. _

_Elsa tucked Anna softly under the blanket, knowing that the weather outside would probably worsen as the night went on. She brushed away a few strands of hair from Anna's forehead and leaned down slightly, placing her cool lips onto her forehead._

_Anna felt it, felt something soft and moist be placed upon her forehead. The feeling was soothing and it made Anna feel more relaxed and safe. The feeling went away and Anna heard Elsa let out a soft sigh, smelling her minty fresh breath. She probably had brushed her teeth before she checked on Anna._

_Elsa looked down affectionately at Anna and smiled slightly. She knew Anna was exhausted to the point of sleep. So, she continued stroking Anna's hair._

"_If only we met under different circumstances. Where there was no rivalry and where there was no hatred. If only we met under a different light, then maybe, just maybe… this would all have worked out. We would have easily gotten our happy ever after. But, life just has to be too complicated now doesn't it?" Elsa let out a small, broken chuckle. "But it's all over and I love you. I know what love is; it's something that I never obtained or felt before. Not with my parents, not with my past relationships. The only kind of love I experienced was family love; which was between Kristoff and Olaf. But, I know that I'm in love with you. It's not my mind that's telling me this, but my body. My heart beats twice as fast every time you're around and my body temperature increases drastically. I can feel the beating of my heart vibrate throughout my whole body and through my blood stream. My hands get clammy and sweaty and my head knows nothing when you're around. But, I'll keep fighting for you. Because this kind of love never dies Anna." Elsa whispered. _

_Elsa leaned over and kissed Anna's forehead one last time before turning on her heel and walking out of the room._

* * *

"I'm home!" Olaf sang throughout the house, radiating a happy and bright aura. He skipped into the house and glanced slightly behind him. Belle and Kristoff walked in, their hands on their heads and their eyes shut closed. A tired and irritated aura radiated from them.

Olaf glanced towards the couch to see a slouched figure sit in the middle. A tousled mess of platinum blonde hair sprawled all over the top of the couch. The T.V. glowed brightly with some animated Disney Movie from Pixar, but the sound was too soft. It was too soft to the point where it could only be heard if you were to focus on the movie.

Belle and Kristoff walked past Olaf and up the stairs, probably getting ready for bed. Olaf on the other hand, walked over to the couch and sat softly next to Elsa, who had her arms crossed and let out a deep breath.

"You alright?" Olaf asked, searching for some kind of answer from Elsa. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think so? I don't know what to really do Olaf."

"Well, what happened?" Olaf watched Elsa sit up slightly.

"I chased after her and invited her here. She showered and changed and we ate some spaghetti and then she went to bed in the guest room."

"What are you doing here?" Olaf jumped up, his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open. Elsa just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Olaf shook his head and shut his mouth closed.

"Elsa… sometimes, Kristoff gets the message. Sometimes, you're the dumb one out of the three of us."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you should go up there and try to win Anna's heart! What are you waiting for?" Elsa froze and Olaf saw through his peripheral vision that Elsa's fist clenched tightly for a second before unclenching. She sighed and turned off the television. Elsa got up from her seat and headed her way up the stairs.

"Kristoff, Belle and I will be downstairs playing video games for tonight, if you wanted to know! Thought you two might need some alone time in the _same _bedroom!" Olaf yelled, watching Elsa walk up the stairs.

* * *

Elsa yawned and walked down the stairs slowly. The clock in the hallway ticked at 1:42 A.M.. The living room was dark, the only light illuminating from it was probably the television. She turned her head to the right when she got to the bottom to see Kristoff, Olaf and Belle all passed out on the couch, game controller in hand and game on pause. Elsa giggled softly at them and went over to grab three blankets. She placed one over each of them and reached over to the remote control, turning off the T.V. and the game as well.

Elsa smiled down at her three best friends. They were there for her and supported whatever decision she made, which Elsa appreciated greatly. She turned on her heel and started walking up the stairs, knowing that tonight would be a quiet night for once.

She arrived at her door and opened it quietly, having Anna's room be a few doors down. Elsa walked over to her bed carefully; the only light illuminating into the room was the light from the moon. She placed her hand on the bedside table and opened the drawer. She shuffled inside the drawer until she pulled out a small, white remote. Elsa pressed the 'on' button and a light blue glow radiated around the walls of the room. She smiled softly at how the lighting of the room radiated a relaxing and comfortable mood.

Elsa walked over to her bed and just laid there with her blonde hair tousled and slightly sprawled on the pillows. Her hair looked like an organized mess. She just laid there and watched the blue glow go from soft to intense then back to soft and so on. It was a relaxing pattern, maybe because Elsa always loved the color blue.

Then, Elsa heard the sound of a door opening and sat up slightly, seeing someone she wouldn't have expected.

Anna walked into the room, noticing that there was some type of light radiating from Elsa's room through the crack underneath her door. Her strawberry blonde hair was straightened down to her back and her teal eyes searched for Elsa's piercing blue ones under the light.

Elsa laid back on the bed, deciding that she was probably hallucinating. But, she felt the bed shift slightly to the opposite side. She smelled the scent of lavender and knew that it had to be her. So, Elsa turned her body to the left to come practically face to face with Anna. Elsa's breath was caught in her throat for just a moment, noticing how _close_ they were. Elsa could feel and even smell Anna's minty breath. She could see the intensity in those teal eyes that showed compassion, love and fear all together.

"Hey." Anna breathed out, feeling relieved when she saw those icy blue eyes. Those icy blue eyes that haunted her mind the whole night.

"Hey." Elsa replied softly, both of them not breaking eye contact with each other.

A silence filled the room, neither of them not knowing what to really say at all.

"Were you… awake? Were you awake this whole time?" Elsa started, her bottom lip jutting inward. Anna hesitated a bit, her mouth opened wide but no answer coming out until a moment later.

"Yes."

"So… you heard what I said then?" Elsa breathed out; making it seem like that was the most hardest thing to say in her life.

"Mmhmm." Anna replied, still looking into Elsa's eyes. But, Elsa broke contact and looked down at her hands. Elsa must be thinking about how stupid she had sounded herself and how creepy she must have been for walking into Anna's room.

"Hey, don't be afraid." Anna murmured, reaching down with her left hand to grab Elsa's right. She felt Elsa's hand tense up. So, Anna started to rub soothing circles on her knuckles until it started to loosen up. She stopped her actions and slowly laced their fingers together, feeling the small butterflies in her stomach multiply quickly.

"I'm not running this time. I'm sick of us avoiding our problems. I'm sick of both of us running and I'm sick of anything and everything that's stopping us from being together. I realized after a lot of thinking that I want this Elsa. I want us to happen." Anna whispered slightly. She used her other hand and started to gently caress Elsa's cheek. Elsa looked back into those teal blue eyes with hope and confusion. Anna decided to continue.

"I don't care about this whole division thing and I don't care about what other people will think of me. All I care about is having you in my life Elsa. I'm also not disappointed that we started out rough, because here we are now. I'm happy that we were capable of fighting through a hard life and now, we're here together. I… I'm not ready to say the three words, but I know that I want to be with you Elsa." Anna finished. She watched a small tear slip down from the corner of Elsa's eye. Anna, using the hand already on Elsa's cheek, wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb, smiling slightly at Elsa's sensitivity.

"R-r-really?" Elsa asked in a croaked voice. Anna nodded her head and kept caressing Elsa's cheek softly, feeling that soft skin under her fingertips. She could feel electricity surge through her fingers and into her body from just simply stoking Elsa's cheek.

"Yes, really. We're better now than we were before. We understand each other and everything before was all just a misunderstanding. I want you in my life Elsa, and I want to be more than just friends with you."

"So… if we're okay now… Then would you want to go out tomorrow?" Elsa asked softly. Anna just smiled at how shy and adorable she was. How her voice lacked confidence and how she felt Elsa's palms start sweating a bit. But, she never retracted her hand away.

"I would love to." Anna cooed, causing a big grin to break out onto Elsa's face.

"That's great! Uh-Uhmm… I-is it o-okay if it's a mini vacation kind of thing? It's not like we're leaving the state! Just going out for two days, but we'll be back by Sunday evening! Unless you have a lot of homework to do, I mean that's really understand able because we're seniors and there's things like getting college applications in and doing work and getting ready for graduation and all things seniors do, as well as preparing and helping out for senior prom since you are in the prom committee after all, or you know a person and-" Anna giggled at Elsa's behavior and how beet red she looked. Anna leaned over and placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek, who stopped ranting.

"I'd love to Elsa." Anna watched Elsa let out a relieved sigh.

"That's great." Elsa mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed as she took deep breaths. Anna giggled again at how adorable Elsa looked. She scooted closer to Elsa and snuggled herself into the crook of her neck. By instinct, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and pulled her closer.

"This feels great." Anna yawned into her neck and fluttered her eyes closed as well.

"Good night my beauty, sleep well." Elsa said tiredly before falling asleep.

Once Elsa had fallen asleep, Anna opened one eye open and looked up. Judging by her breathing and the tiredness that leaked out of her voice, Anna knew that she was knocked out cold already. So, she pushed herself slightly up and pecked Elsa's soft and milky skin colored cheek lightly.

Anna made herself comfortable in Elsa's arms again and buried her face into the crook of her neck, where she too started to finally drift off.

They both knew that from that moment, nothing was going to be that hard anymore. Nothing and no one was going to get in their way from achieving their happiness. Anna and Elsa both knew what page they were on and they thought they were going to live their happy ever after.

But, they will never know what's to come in the future. What they didn't know for sure was that their ending has just _begun._

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hey guys, it's me again! :) Thanks for still being here even if it's been forevs since I've updated. But, unfortunately, every story has to come to an end, as you guys can see when the last line says ya know...**

**There's going to be probably about five chapters left and then the epilogue so watch for that! I promise you guys will be great with the ending :) ... i hope.**

**But, after this fiction is over, with the epilogue done and all, I already have another story up in my head. The balls actually kind of rolling on it (which is another reason why there hasn't been fast updates, I get distracted easily... Sorry)**

**The next story I have up next is probably going to be called _No Matter What_ (Unless I can think of a better name)**

**It's going to be a modern AU I guess you could say? It's not going to be like old times kind or in the movie, but it isn't going to be involving high school. **

**All I can tell you is it's about serious agent Anna and college student Elsa :)**

**I also want to thank ProbablyDisney for trying to help me out! And, I want to thank all you guys that have given me input and helped me out as well as supported me! This story wouldn't have ever gone anywhere without YOU GUYS. Seriously, I love y'all.**


End file.
